A Series Of Events
by Oofie
Summary: Just a series of events that lead up to Inuyasha and Kagome turning into a couple....or maybe just a couple of idiots....we'll see! Don't blame me blame my suckish sumary skills! Rated for the two Ls, language and lemons. [Discontinued]
1. Event 1: A Peaceful Day

**Oofie- Ok people this is like…my first fanfic…. ever…. I know I like read 'em and stuff but this is the first I've actually written. SO BE NICE!**

**Inuyasha- And just WHY should people be nice to you?**

**Oofie- because I asked them to?**

**Inuyasha- that's not good enough.**

**Kagome- Oh Inuyasha just shut up. Lets just be nice to Oofie-chan because it's polite, and because she is a nice person!**

**Oofie- Oh…thank you so much Kagome-chan! **

**Kagome- The pleasure was mine!**

**Inuyasha- Keh…women**

**Kagome- looks at Inuyasha sweetly Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha- uh….yes?**

**Kagome- OSUWARI!**

**And thus a new and rather large crater was made on the earth.**

**Oofie- Oh….and by the way, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Characters…. BUT ONE DAY I JUST MIGHT!**

**Chapter 1: A Peaceful Day**

It was a nice quiet day in feudal Japan….

"INUYASHA! SIT!"

Well… like I said it WAS a nice quiet day in feudal Japan. But our favorite hanyou was at his old tricks…again.

"DAMNIT WENCH! CAN YOU COOL IT ON THOSE FUCKIN' SIT COMANDS?" Inuyasha yelled.

"COULD YOU STOP CALLING ME A WENCH YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!" Kagome retaliated.

Shippo just sighed. "Why do we go through this every morning?" Currently the argument was over ramen. Yesterday it was over whether or not Kagome was just a jewel detector. The day before that was about Kagome wanting to go home. And the day before that….well you get the idea. Basically Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't given Shippo, Miroku, Sango, or Kirara any peace for 2 weeks strait. And of course, they were all pretty pissed.

"Well, they do say the more a couple fights the closer they are. And though the don't show it much, Inuyasha and Kagome are pretty close." The lecherous monk stated as if it were obvious.

"Well I could care less if they are close or not, I just want some peace!" the demon slayer declared. And as if in agreement Kirara let out a frustrated sigh at the statement.

Kagome had finally had enough and 'sat' Inuyasha multiple times before storming off. _Ugh! He makes me so mad! All he cares about are those stupid jewel shards and his precious ramen!_ She thought.

_I mean, I know sitting him won't help much but he could at least show some compassion! _

As Kagome marched farther into the forest she continued to curse Inuyasha for his...his...his...down right stupidity!

Back at camp Inuyasha was starting to recover from the millionth and a half sit command. "Ugh! Damn wench! All she does is sit me! Doesn't she have something better to do? Like finding jewel shards or making ramen?" Inuyasha wondered aloud.

"And you wonder why she sits you, you big stupid head?" Shippo commented under his breath. Unfortunately for our cute little kitsune Inuyasha's hearing picked that up and soon Shippo was nursing the bump on his head.

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha you could be a bit more sensitive. Kagome doesn't deserve all this frustration. And about Shippo, leave him alone. He is just a little fellow after all." The monk took a sip of his tea. "And while you're at it you should go find Kagome. Even if you won't apologize, it's not safe for her to be roaming the forest unprotected with the jewel shards in her possession."

Inuyasha simply muttered his usual "keh" and leapt off into the forest following Kagome's scent. _That woman! She could at lest have enough sense to stay at camp!_ Then a little voice inside Inuyasha started to contradict him. _You idiot. You were the one who made her want to leave in the first place! She probably left 'cause she couldn't stand to be near you. _But of course Inuyasha couldn't stand to lose an argument, even with himself. _That's a lie! She doesn't hate me that much…does she? _The hanyou ran through the forest still trying to figure out the answer to his question.

Kagome sat in a clearing on a rock sobbing. She felt so damn pathetic. Why? Why was she crying over him again? That stupid hanyou. How is it that he could make her feel this way? Over something as small as ramen? Ramen for Buddha's sake! _It's because you love him so much. Why you keep denying it I'll never know._ Now where had that come from? It was coming from her heart. _As if I could ever love something so mean and frustrating as Inuyasha!_ She told herself. _Then why Kagome Higurashi? Why is it that just thinking his name can make your heart skip a beat? Make you feel like you could do anything? Like you could even fly if you wanted to?_ She couldn't argue with that. He had always made her feel that way. Before she could even place the feeling he gave her. Even when she had first saw him bound to the sacred tree.

Kagome sighed and looked up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Inuyasha held his sensitive ears in pain. "God Kagome don't scream like that!" The hanyou then shook his head, as if he could simply shake off the ringing in his ears. "That shit hurts ya know, god I don't know if the ri-" Inuyasha was cut off in mid-sentence as Kagome reached her hands up to his ears and tried soothing him. Inuyasha involuntarily purred a bit, which surprised Kagome.

"Wow, I could understand a cat demon purring, but a dog demon?" she giggled a little when Inuyasha blushed a little, yet he didn't object to the treatment she was giving his ears. Kagome realized this and continued giving him his pleasure cheerfully.

"God Kagome that feels amazing…" Inuyasha said with a lack of anything else to say.

Kagome giggled again, which sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine, not that he didn't like it of course. "Well I have had lots of practice on Buoyo ya know." Said Kagome letting her mind travel to the cat who was probably lounging next to Souta.

While Kagome was in her own little world involving her favorite fat cat, Inuyasha took advantage of this time to admire his Kagome. _Heh, so now she's your Kagome? _The voice just wouldn't leave him alone. And instead of arguing he simply told the voice _Yeah, so she is._

The voice pulled an Inuyasha and said Keh before leaving him to admire the girl stroking his ears. _God she's beautiful_ he thought. Her raven black hair hung loosely around her and her bangs drooped over her forehead nonchalantly. Her big beautiful brown eyes were looking at him, but not really focused, so he could tell she was thinking about something. Her cheeks were slightly pink, not that she was embarrassed, it was more so just the color of her skin. And then those lips. Those lips he wanted so badly but would never admit to wanting, even to himself. Those poutty full lips that looked as if they were just made for him. Inuyasha let his eyes travel downward to where her rather large…um…womanly features were. They lingered there for a minute before he realized that he needed to blink. He looked back up into her eyes, which were still unfocused, and then he let out a loud sigh.

The sigh had snapped Kagome out of her little world and she realized that Inuyasha was staring at her, with an emotion she couldn't quite place. Her fingers were now moving by themselves and they traveled down his silver locks and grabbed them, pulling him forward a little bit. Seeing what she was unconsciously doing, Inuyasha moved towards her and let his eyes droop. Kagome's breathing got a little quicker as the gap between them started to close, soon his lips would cover hers in a loving kiss…

**Then Kagome woke up. HAHA! Just kidding! Did I get you? Well….maybe not but…let's keep going**

…But suddenly Inuyasha heard a voice, a familiar voice, a very annoying voice. Then Inuyasha's least favorite whirlwind came into sight, just to reveal as it disappeared, his least favorite wolf.

**Oofie- Well? What did you think? I know I know…I'm evil, and I'm sorry, but I had to do it! And it's so short too...i promise the next one will be sooo much longer!**

**Inuyasha-…**

**Oofie- Inuyasha you look as if you want to say something. **

**Inuyasha- You…were gonna make me…kiss her.**

**Oofie- And? You know you wanted to anyway.**

**Inuyasha- NO I DIDN'T! blushes **

**Oofie- snicker Your face is telling me otherwise.**

**Kagome- sniff**

**Inuyasha- uh…Kagome?**

**Kagome- Is it really that bad? Am I really so horrible you wouldn't even kiss me?**

**Inuyasha- Wait Kagome! It's not that I don't want to kiss you…**

**Kagome- looks into Inuyasha's eyes Really?**

**Inuyasha- Um…yeah…uh…**

**Oofie- blinks Well, since I'm obviously not needed at the moment, looks at the sputtering Inuyasha I'd like to take this time to ask you to please rate if you want to. Feel free to e-mail me to! I mean, ya know, if you want. **

**Kagome- OSUWARI! UGH! YOU EVIL BASTARD! stomps off**

**Inuyasha- lies in a very deep hole face down**

**Oofie- looks at the hanyou that just ate some serious dirt And so the saga continues…bye! waves**


	2. Event 2: Enter Koga!

**Oofie: Well, what did you guys think?**

**Inuyasha: Think about what…**

**Oofie: The first chapter you baka!**

**Inuyasha: Eh! DON'T CALL ME NO BAKA!**

**Oofie: points BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

**Kagome: Err…. Oofie-chan?**

**Oofie: Yes Kagome-sama?**

**Kagome: It's no use arguing with Inuyasha, it's completely pointless.**

**Oofie: Oh I know, but you see, even though you have the osuwari command and I don't I still hold power over our little puppy here.**

**Inuyasha: Keh, and just what kind of power are we talkin' here? AND DON'T CALL ME NO PUPPY!**

**Oofie: Why, the power of being the author you silly puppy!**

**Inuyasha: I'm not silly, or a puppy damnit and just what can you do? Oh god your not gonna WRITE me to death are you! HAHAHA!**

**Oofie: Hmmm… since you need proof I hold the power here I'll give you some. What's the last thing you'd ever expect to happen right at this very moment?**

**Inuyasha: The last thing…. Uh…I wouldn't expect that runt of a fox to be here I guess.**

**Oofie: Are you sure that's it? Boy Inuyasha you're boring, but then again I do like Shippo.**

**Shippo: Kagome-chan!**

**Kagome: Shippo! catches the kitsune in her arms Shippo how did you get here?**

**Shippo: Oofie-chan sent for me, so I came right away! She said she had candy!**

**Oofie: Here you go Shippo-chan! hands Shippo candy And now since Inuyasha looks so speechless over there lets give him somethin' to say shall we?**

**Inuyasha: watches Shippo nuzzle up to Kagome's chest Boy I wish I was him.**

**Kagome: INUYASHA! blushes furiously**

**Inuyasha: I DIDN'T MEAN TO!**

**Oofie: Oh pshaw Inuyasha, you know you were thinkin' it! watches herself be ignored as Kagome piles on the sit camands …Well I did warn him…Anyways it's time to start the chapter! But remember peoples I DO NOT own Shippo...and whoever the hell else. BUT ONE DAY I JUST MIGHT SO LOOK OUT DAMNIT!**

**Chapter 2: Enter Koga the self-proclaimed Fiancé!**

Kagome looked up, and to her surprise there stood her self-proclaimed fiancé. "Ohmygosh!" she said it like it was all one word "Inuyasha it's Koga!" She looked to the very annoyed hanyou.

"Nooooo" he answered sarcastically "I'm pretty sure it's Naraku coming to kill us all!" Inuyasha threw his hands into the air, which gave the statement a pretty good affect. He then looked to where the person he least wanted to see at that moment had stood and said "And what the hell do you want?"

To Inuyasha's dismay Koga had already been talking with a very nervous Kagome, his arms around her and all. Apparently he had been like this since Inuyasha had started talking and hadn't heard a word he said. "Oh Kagome, why don't you just leave this mutt and come back with me! Its spring already and if we try I'm pretty sure we'll have healthy pups to watch over in no time at all!" Koga stated as if it were the most wonderful news he had ever given Kagome. He hadn't even notice her stiffen in his arms when he mentioned the word pups, or even as Inuyasha had lunged toward them.

Inuyasha snatched Kagome's arm with a grip hard enough to pull her from Koga but still not strong enough to hurt her in anyway. And he smiled slightly to himself as Kagome dug her face into his chest and threw her arms around his waist, apparently afraid to be snatched up by Koga again. _Hmm, the only problem is I can't really kill Koga when she is like this _he thought to himself in a semi-disappointed way, until he looked up and saw the look on Koga's face.

Kagome had already moved off of Inuyasha a little as the silence had deepened. She stepped back at watched the two men as they battled it out in a match between wits. Of course this got rather boring and eventually Kagome had to stop this by saying "Yeah, um…I'm goin' back to camp…err…see ya" and with that she started off. But unfortunately both men stepped forward at the same time.

"I'll walk you back Kagome." Both of them had said, then blinked, and looked at each other. "No," Koga had said "I will walk with Kagome back to her camp and you will go take your little walk now mutt." Koga took Kagome's arm and started to walk off…but then the author got tired of writing about Koga and Inuyasha fighting for now and made it so Inuyasha just hit Koga so hard he went flying and Inuyasha walked Kagome back to camp.

As Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the camp they saw Sango reintroduce the palm of her hand to the left side of Miroku's face. "Ah you stupid monk! What did you do know?" Inuyasha flared. Heck, he couldn't really take out all his anger of missing that kiss with Kagome on Koga, so why not Miroku? _Kiss…KISS! Who said a god damned thing about a kiss?_ Inuyasha yelled to himself. _Oh come on, you were gonna kiss her you baka. Don't try to hide it now_ his other side told him. (Other side…geez forgive me but I had nothing else to call it) Now obviously his anger didn't matter because his 'other side' had a point.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who had gone 3 shades of red in about half a second. She wondered if he even noticed, or if he had even noticed her watching. _Or what he was thinkin' about_ she found herself thinking. _What could have possibly made him be so embarrassed just by …oh…_ she thought, putting two and two together. _Oh my gosh is he really still thinking about that…I mean, what happened in the clearing?_ God she couldn't even think about saying she had almost kissed him.

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha and he could feel her staring. He couldn't resist so he just turned and looked at her too. They held each other's gaze for a second, then simply looked away, thinking that the other might find out what they were thinking if they kept staring.

"Ahhh, Kagome-chan, what was that about today anyway?" Sango and Kagome were out at a hot spring they had found and they were currently soaking the day away.

"Uh, what was what about Sango-san?" _Oh god she can't have noticed me staring at Inuyasha could she?_

"When you and Inuyasha came back this afternoon, things seemed, different ya know? You guys kept throwing each other glances, and when you were caught you both turned away and blushed like crazy!" Sango waved her hands above her head to emphasize what she was saying. "So what happened in the forest?" Damn. She was caught.

"Well…" Kagome had no idea what to say. She could, on one hand, tell Sango all about what happened, her rubbing his ears, Koga, and …what had _almost_ happened. "…well I went off into the forest and Inuyasha found me. Then we came back to camp." Yup, she would lie her way out.

Sango eyed her for a minute then said, "I don't buy it. What really happened Kagome-chan? You know you can tell me." Sango started to plead with her eyes, which she knew always got to Kagome, and eventually she broke her down.

"Alright already I'll tell you!" Kagome said in defeat. "When Inuyasha found me, I hadn't seen him come up, so at first it startled me and I screamed and it hurt his ears so after that I rubbed them as an apology and then we started to relax…" Kagome had to figure out just the right way to say the next part, but instead she pulled an Inuyasha and simply blurted it out "…andthenwealmostkissed!" At one point Sango looked like she didn't understand, and it made Kagome think saying it so fast had worked, but to her dismay Sango closed her eyes and when she opened them she had a devilish smirk on her face.

"Uh….Sango?" Kagome asked, not sure of what was to come next.

"Kagome you kissed him!" Sango sounded like a 13-year-old. "This is so exciting! Well? Did he like it? Did you like it? Was he a good kisser? Did it go any farther after that?"

"Sango!"

"Well Kagome I said any farther I didn't say all the way."

"Sango! You're not listening!"

"Look Kagome even if you did go all the way…"

Kagome took Sango by her shoulders and said "Sango! Your not listening! I did NOT kiss him! I said ALMOST! And almost DOESN'T count!"

Sango blinked. "Well Kagome that's all you really had to say…"

Kagome looked at the girl in front of her and was about to scream her head off at her but she heard a noise, and her eyes found two new victims.

"MIROKU GET AWAY FROM THERE! SANGO'LL KICK YOUR ASS AND IF YOU SEE KAGOME _I'LL_ KICK YOUR ASS!" Inuyasha's voice screamed as he ran towards them.

"OH MY GOD! INUYASHA! YOU PERVERT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

There were numerous thuds by a near by bush and Miroku's head popped out from behind it. "Good evening ladies, it looks as if Inuyasha is going to be out of use for a while but I would gladly keep you company during your bath! Just let me remove my robe and…" Sango had thrown a bolder the size of Kaede's hut at Miroku and cut him off.

"Nice aim Sango"

"I suppose it comes with the demon slayer bloodline."

The two girls, now very clean, went back to camp and started to heat up some water for ramen. Hey they might halfway kill their men but that doesn't mean they won't cook for them! "So Kagome" Sango started "why didn't you?" Sango was combing through Kirara's fur with her fingers and staring at her friend with a monotonous gaze.

Kagome tilted her head to the side a bit before asking "Why didn't I what?" She two had a demon in her lap, but this one was a sleeping fox demon instead of a sleeping fire cat. Shippo had already eaten and tired himself out while playing with Kirara. He had fallen asleep almost as soon as Kagome had gotten there to comfort him.

Sango slightly closed her eyes and said "Why didn't you kiss him? I mean, I don't mean to intrude but, you seemed like you wanted to, so…" Sango didn't finish her sentence, she didn't have to. Kagome already knew what she was trying to say.

"Well" Kagome sighed "Koga showed up." She paused before going on "He saw me there and immediately went into love and spring time and having pups and…you know I just don't see why he is so in love with me! And why did he have to come right then of all the times in the world he had to come right then! He completely ruined my chance to…" Kagome gasped. She said to much once again. Slowly she took her eyes up and met Sango's who had the most amused look on her face.

"So. You were looking forward to kissing him. I knew it all along."

"Oh shut it Sango! You've got it just as bad for Miroku! I can see it written all over your face!"

Sango didn't know what to say to this. She knew she loved Miroku no matter how perverted he was but…but had it been so obvious? Kagome would answer her question.

"God don't look so shocked! Everybody knows it except for Miroku of course. Even Inuyasha knows you love Miroku, and you know how dense he can be."

Sango didn't say another word, she simply layed back against a tree and closed her eyes.

"So, Inuyasha, What happened between you and Kagome today?" Miroku said shedding the last of his robes.

"Keh, what do you mean what happened?" Inuyasha said while untucking his haori. _What happened? What happened? You know damn well what happened ya baka! Keh that doesn't mean he has to know it though._

Miroku, now fully naked, lowered himself into the hot springs that the girls had discarded. He let himself relax a moment before answering "Well I know you two weren't out there just planting posies."

"What the fuck are posies?"

"I don't know it's what the writer wrote so just go with it"

"Keh."

"So what happened? I hope you didn't ravish our poor Kagome-sama now did you?" Miroku asked with a slight smirk on his face.

Inuyasha turned red. He didn't know if it was from the embarrassment from the thought that he might have liked to or the anger that Miroku would think he would, but he didn't really care. Inuyasha untied the bottom of his pants before slipping out of them and plunging into the water, sending splashes up at Miroku. The hanyou ducked his head under the surface of the water and swam towards the deeper parts of the springs. _Man, this thing could be a fuckin' lake it's so deep_ he thought while still sinking lower. He eventually needed air though and he came up to the surface, surprised that he was now 26 feet away from where Miroku was sitting.

_Keh, Miroku. That stupid monk and his posies, why couldn't he just let me forget about this afternoon so I wouldn't have to worry?_ He asked himself. _Well that wouldn't be fare to poor Kagome would it? To have her worry while you play ignorant? Not a very wise choice Inuyasha_ the other side of him answered. Inuyasha hated his other side. It's not that it made him look stupid, which it did, or beat him in an argument, which it did, but it was that fact that it was almost always right that made him hate it so much.

_Keh, I've had enough bathing, I'm goin' back_ and with that thought he rushed out of the springs, only giving Miroku some type of keh as a reply when asked where he was going. By the time Inuyasha got dressed and got back to camp, the others had fallen asleep. The water was all boiled and ready for his ramen, and he could do the rest by himself, but something was just not quite right.

He looked around for a second, then it hit him like that huge piece of metal hit that news reporter guy in that movie about the end of the world…. Kagome wasn't there.

He listened for her; maybe she had to use that bathroom or something. She would come back wouldn't she? He didn't wait to find out. He immediately took off in the direction of Kagome's scent.

_Damnit Kagome! Where are you? What happened? Are you hurt? Damnit woman you'd better be ok!_

**Oofie: So, Inuyasha do you believe me when I say I hold supreme power?**

**Inuyasha: Keh**

**Kagome: Hee hee. **

**Inuyasha: And just what are you laughing at?**

**Kagome: You! You're so cute when you pout! It's hilarious! **

**Inuyasha: I am not pouting!**

**Oofie: Pfft.**

**Inuyasha: Don't pfft me woman!**

**Oofie: takes out a microphone PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!**

**Inuyasha: Alright lady you asked for it! lunges**

**Oofie: Kagome-chan?**

**Kagome: Osuwari**

**Inuyasha: GAH! plunges into the earth**

**Kagome: Sorry Inuyasha but you really shouldn't go after Oofie-chan like that, it's not nice.**

**Oofie: Exactly. Plus I have a cold right now, if I get seriously hurt while I'm sick that could be bad.**

**Kagome: Oh Oofie-chan how did you get sick?**

**Oofie: Lets just say that…. Hangovers are killer don't ever drink.**

**Kagome & Inuyasha: …**

**Oofie: I'm just kidding, I was out in the rain for to long and I got sick.**

**Kagome & Inuyasha:…**

**Oofie: Yeah….so anyway I was thinkin' about bringin' a character from the series down here for every chapter. I didn't do it for number one cause I thought you two were enough. As you can see we started with Shippo on Inuyasha's request!**

**Inuyasha: yeah, whatever.**

**Kagome: Oh that's cool Oofie-chan! Can I make a request this time?**

**Oofie: Sure Kagome-chan! Just pick anybody you want!**

**Kagome: Ok then how about Souta?**

**Inuyasha: And have him follow me around for the whole chapter? I don't think so Kagome.**

**Kagome: Fine you baka! Then I piiiiiiick…KOGA!**

**Inuyasha: WHAT?**

**Kagome & Inuyasha: Bicker bicker squabble squabble**

**Oofie: So anyways, I suppose Koga is comin' here next! That's great cause Koga would be my number one choice if Inuyasha weren't as cool as he was. For Kagome I mean, ya know, to like, fall in love with. Oh and before I go I wanna thank some people who gave me a bit of inspiration for this chapter. First I wanna thank Kai, for giving me so many funny ideas without even knowing it! Second I thank all the authors of the Inuyasha fanfics out there that I have read; they were all great you guys! And lastly I wanna thank mean, old, smelly Mrs. Rusting, YEAH I'M TALKIN TO YOU LADY,who gave me boring homework that made me wanna avoid it so much I started writing chapter 2 earlier then I thought I would! Well anyway thanks for reading! If you wanna e-mail me feel free to do so! Now I wonder what Kagome and Inuyasha are doin'….**

**Kagome: OSUWARI!**

**Inuyasha: crashes into the earth once more DAMNIT WOMAN!**

**Oofie: sighs, then grabs Shippo and hugs him And so the saga continues….later! waves goodbye with Shippo **


	3. Event 3: Where is Kagome?

Oofie: God I really don't wanna do my homework, otherwise I wouldn't already be writing this.

**Kagome: Oofie-chan it's not a good idea to skip out on you homework.**

**Oofie: Hey if my teacher would have more sense and give out homework during the week then I wouldn't have to skip out right now.**

**Koga: What's homework?**

**Kagome: Oh, uh…Hi Koga…**

**Oofie: KOGA! Koga you're like my favorite of Inuyasha's rivals!**

**Koga: Well uh…thanks…heh heh...**

**Oofie: speaking of Inuyasha where is he…Kagome have you seen him?**

**Kagome: I don't know where he is, I saw him earlier muttering something about ramen but…Oh. walks over to her backpack Hey Inuyasha…if you wanted some ramen just ask geez.**

**Inuyasha: Ramen yeah…right…**

**Kagome: Whatcha readin'?**

**Inuyasha: Nothin', go make me the fuckin' ramen.**

**Kagome: Hey…INUYASHA THAT'S MY DIARY! **

**Inuyasha: What's a diary? keeps on reading **

**Oofie: uh…Inuyasha…a diary is sort of a thing, where like, a person writes their most inner thoughts and feelings scoots towards Inuyasha and its sort of a violation of privacy to read one…reads over his shoulder**

**Koga: Hey I wanna see! Did she write something about me in there? runs over and reads over Inuyasha's other shoulder**

**Kagome: fumes Put my diary down now or you will all suffer the damn consequences. Do you hear me?**

**Koga, Oofie, & Inuyasha: yeah…in a minute…**

**Kagome: I SAID DO YOU FUCKIN HEAR ME? PUT THE DAMN DIARY DOWN NOW!**

**Koga & Oofie: Yes ma'am! scoot away from Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: keeps reading**

**Kagome: OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!**

**Inuyasha: grinds into the earth and is pushed deeper…and deeper…and….**

**Koga: Alright Kagome! hugs**

**Kagome: Back off me wolf boy. walks over and picks up the diary that Inuyasha dropped**

**Oofie: uh…yeah…I suppose we should start the chapter…**

**Koga: Should I go comfort her?**

**Oofie: Are you deaf? Did you not hear what she just told you?**

**Koga: Then maybe you should calm her down.**

**Oofie: …**

**Koga: What?**

**Oofie: I ain't goin' over there. Just let her be Koga, like I said it's time to start the chapter. Oh… I don't own Koga or whoever the hell else. BUT I PROMISE YOU I WILL!**

**Chapter 3: Where is Kagome?**

Inuyasha ran with excellent speed through the forest, dodging trees and branches whenever needed. He still hadn't found Kagome. He had been running in circles for a while now but couldn't find her. Her scent was right here, but she wasn't. _What the hell? Where is she? She should be right here damnit!_ Inuyasha was starting to worry.

"Kagome! Kagome!" he called to her but there wasn't an answer. Maybe somebody had taken her for her jewel shards. Oh god what would happen then? Would he find her in time? Would he be able to rescue her? So many questions ran through his head, there was no way he could answer them all, and at times he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called, now unsure of himself. He took a step and the ground caved in under him. Using his sharp reflexes the hanyou jumped to the safety of more solid ground. "Damn, what the hell is that?" he wondered aloud. He peered down into the ditch. It was dark down there, but his half demon blood allowed his eyes to see into the darkness.

Down the hole was more dirt, and three tunnels. But that isn't what caught Inuyasha's attention. It was a piece of cloth, green cloth. He jumped down into the hole and picked up the cloth. It was soft to his touch and when he brought it to his nose he smelled Kagome. So she had fallen in, or maybe dragged in. Either way he had to find her and just standing here wasn't doing any good.

He looked around for a second. Then sniffed the air. It was no use, he couldn't smell Kagome, and all he could smell was dirt. He got down on all fours and examined the ground. _Something's been dragged through here…you can see it in the dirt_ he thought. He lowered his head down to the dirt and sniffed. Among the smell of earth he picked up Kagome's scent.

Inuyasha looked up into the tunnel on the right that the trail in the dirt led to. He didn't hesitate once before going in, he had to find Kagome. It was a dark a foul smelling tunnel. It kind of smelled like a persons breath after they had just eaten a whole lot of salami (I hate the damn smell) and even when Inuyasha tried breathing through his mouth instead of his nose. It was worse.

Inuyasha kept walking through the tunnel, which eventually got smaller and smaller, till he was crouching down to half his height to get through. Luckily for our poor loyal hanyou he was about to get out of this torture. He saw a light, at the end of the tunnel, and he started to pick up his pace. (NO! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT! Haha)

He immerged into a small cavern lit by a torch. He looked around. There were pallets made from fur. To the side of the pallets was a pile of meat, obviously somebody had just went out on a hunt. Then he looked to his left and saw it. He walked over and picked it up. _This is…this is Kagome's backpack…_ the hanyou thought. Now he was positive the miko was here. He looked ahead of him; there was another tunnel. He strained his ears to listen. He heard voices.

Inuyasha ran into the tunnel and could hear the voices getting louder.

" Aw man, why do we have to stay out here?" one of the voices said.

"Because you idiot, Koga told us to wait here. He is the leader of our pack we have to obey his rules." The other explained without much patience.

_Damnit, so Koga has Kagome! What the hell, that means…KOGA IS ALONE WITH KAGOME?_ Inuyasha growled low in his throat, and images of what might be happening to his poor Kagome flashed through his mind. _Oh hell no!_ And with that last thought he rushed into the next cavern where Koga's pack had been waiting. Upon seeing him they growled and lunged for him, but he was to quick.

Inuyasha left Koga's pack down in that cavern and started down yet another tunnel towards Kagome's scent. _Koga if you lay even one fuckin' finger on her I swear my foot's goin' so far up your ass you'll taste it! _And with that pleasant thought in his head he quickened his steps.

Kagome's head was killing her. She slowly reached a hand up to the back of her head only to feel even more pain when it made contact. She let out a hiss in pain and opened her eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Whoa, Kagome calm down it's only me" Koga said.

"Huh…Koga…where am I? What am I doing here?" but before her questions were answered a certain hanyou burst into the small cave.

Inuyasha heard the scream and started to panic. He could see another light up ahead and he finally burst through the end of the tunnel…only to find Koga over Kagome. He didn't remember hitting him. He just saw Koga sprawled on the floor, holding his jaw. Then before he knew it, Inuyasha had a very confused miko in his arms, bridal style, and he left the cave.

When they got outside he put her down and looked her over. The bottom of her skirt was ripped, and it showed a little bit more thigh then he could handle, so he forced his eyes upward. He shirt was incredibly dirty and she had a leaf in her hair. Then she tried to take a step and she tripped. He caught her easily, and asked her if she was ok.

"No, I think I sprained my ankle…"

"What? Just now?"

"No, but I can't walk on this leg" she said trying to balance on one foot. It didn't work.

Once again Inuyasha caught Kagome when she fell backwards "Damn you're clumsy woman." He said with a little laugh.

"I am not clumsy! I just can't balance very well on my left leg." Kagome replied "And you don't have to laugh at me you know."

"Sorry, you just look funny" and he laughed again. "Klutz"

"Alright already just take me back to camp dog boy" Kagome said as she grabbed for his arm. Inuyasha easily lifted her onto his back and jumped up into the trees, careful not to bother her leg. Traveling up high like this was always faster, and not to mention it had a nice view.

Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's back to get warmer. She was feeling a bit cold with the wind in her face but she still liked being up there with him. From this angle, she could see the side of his face. His skin looked pale in the moonlight and his mouth curved into a frown that made him look more like his brother. His golden eyes looked straight ahead and seemed to glow against the dark of the night. His silver hair caught the light from the moon and it made him look even more handsome.

Kagome felt like she was in a dream. She had read books about this sort of thing. When a girl's life changes because of what everybody thought was the impossible. But oh yeah, it was possible. Here she was, riding on the back of a half-demon. Under the clear starry sky in the moonlight. It was almost romantic.

When Inuyasha reached the camp he set Kagome down on her sleeping bag, and noticed for the first time that she was asleep. He smiled a bit before slipping her into her sleeping bag and setting her head on her pillow. The look on her face was so peaceful. Much better then it had been earlier that day when they had argued.

"Today…was a long day" and with that Inuyasha sat against a tree trunk and silently fell asleep.

But somewhere…deep in a cave…a wolf woke up with a serious headache. "Oh yeah mutt-face, you're goin' down" Koga felt his fang come loose in his mouth from the blow Inuyasha gave him and he spit it out " YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN YOU FUCKIN' PUPPY!"

Back at camp Inuyasha's ears twitched a little at the sound of a wolf howl and he smirked in his sleep.

Oofie: WOOHOO! CHAPTER 3 IS UP! does happy dance 

**Inuyasha: finally recovers from the billion sit commands Ah fuck… damn woman put my back out…AGAIN!**

**Kagome: you deserved it**

**Koga: Kagome…you're so cruel to him…I LOVE YOU! leaps in for a hug **

**Inuyasha: suddenly appears out of thin air in an attempt to punch Koga but is hugged instead **

**Oofie & Kagome: Oooooooo.**

**Oofie: takes picture Hm, what a lovely couple…ick.**

**Kagome: I think I want copies of that picture Oofie-chan. **

**Oofie: Sure Kagome-sama takes out the Polaroid and hands it to Kagome **

**Kagome: Thanks.**

**Inuyasha & Koga: looks at the picture WHAT THE HELL?**

**Oofie: Heh, but you two make such a cute couple. shudders at the thought **

**Inuyasha: WHATEVER! There is no way in the world you could make me even like him.**

**Oofie: Oh really? Do I have to show you the power of the author once more?**

**Inuyasha: …You…you wouldn't…**

**Oofie: I would.**

**Inuyasha: grabs Kagome and holds her close But you said you thought me and Kagome should be a couple! See? Lovely couple! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME LOVE THAT MANGY WOLF! gets on hands and knees OOFIE-SAMA I BEG OF YOU! DON'T BE SO CRUEL!**

**Oofie: Hmmm….Inuyasha…get away from me or else…**

**Inuyasha: hides behind Kagome **

**Kagome: giggles **

**Oofie: Oh don't worry Inuyasha that would be just sick…and I may be sick but I'm not that sick…**

**Koga: Wait…are you saying you can make him fall in love with me?…Ew**

**Oofie: Of course I can Koga.**

**Koga: Does that also mean you could make…Kagome-sama fall in love with me…?**

**Oofie & Kagome: …**

**Koga: What?**

**Oofie: Koga…duck…**

**Koga: Huh? Where? gets punched in the head **

**Inuyasha: KOGA YOU MANGY WOLF DON'T EVER EVEN PLAY ABOUT KAGOME FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha…**

**Inuyasha: What?**

**Kagome: Why do you even care if I fall in love with him or not?**

**Inuyasha: Uh…I…Um…Well you see…**

**Koga: Can I say something?**

**Oofie: Sure, go ahead Koga. **

**Koga: Ok, the first thing, Inuyasha you have no reason for me and Kagome not to fall in love so back off. And the second thing is, when it comes to Kagome, I never play around. Well…unless it's foreplay of course winks at Kagome **

**Kagome: KOGA! faints from the shock of Koga's pervertedness **

**Oofie: catches Kagome and starts to fan her with a pretty fan she got from a Chinese store in San Francisco Koga look what you did you naughty wolf!**

**Inuyasha: almost beats Koga to death **

**Kagome: wakes up OH MY GOSH! INUYASHA DON'T KILL HIM!**

**Inuyasha: AND WHY THE HELL NOT!**

**Kagome: CAUSE I SAID SO DOG BOY!**

**Oofie: leaves them to their fighting Well, since I'm not needed why don't I do something productive! starts tending to Koga's wounds Ok first I wanna say that this has been fun, and that I really enjoy writing this, and if you enjoy it too then tell me so by rating! Next thing is I've decided to update on the weekends, so if you wanna find out what happens next just check in on Saturday or Sunday. **

**Koga: groans Oofie-chan?**

**Oofie: Yes Koga?**

**Koga: Where's Kagome?**

**Oofie: Um… looks over at Kagome and Inuyasha She is in the middle of a battle…that I think will end very soon and very badly…badly for Inuyasha anyway…**

**Kagome: OSUWARI YOU BASTARD!**

**Inuyasha: does a nose dive and eats serious dirt **

**Oofie: Yup, it ended badly, I was right…**

**Koga: Serves him right… sits up while Oofie patches up his arm **

**Oofie: sigh And so the saga continues…Help me say g' bye Koga.**

**Oofie & Koga: Bye everybody! waves goodbye **


	4. Event 4: Home Is Where Your Rump Rests

**Oofie: "WOOHOO! I'm getting a new bed today! And I'm rearranging my room!"**

**Inuyasha: "Woopy for you."**

**Kagome: "Inuyasha you're so rude…"**

**Inuyasha: "Keh"**

**Oofie: "Well, shall we bring out our next guess?"**

**Kagome: "You sound like a talk show host."**

**Oofie: "Hmm, do I?"**

**Kagome: "Yes."**

**Inuyasha: "What the fuck is a talk show host?"**

**Kagome: "You know that box that has small people in it at my house?"**

**Inuyasha: "Yeah…"**

**Kagome: "Well a talk show host is one of the people that are in the box."**

**Inuyasha: "Oh. Why would you wanna be in that box Oofie? I think it would suck…"**

**Oofie: "Pfft! You get paid money to be on that box Inuyasha, but anyway lets bring out our guest! He's that guy we love to hate! He's the one Sango wants to date! He is that perverted foo'…MIROKU!" **

**Miroku: walks out "Well hello there Oofie-sama! And how are you this fine evening?" kisses Oofie's hand**

**Oofie: "Back off Miroku or I'm tellin' Sango"**

**Miroku: "Oh come now Oofie-sama, do you really think I'd try anything on you?" shakes his head "No, You're to smart for that" reaches his hand towards Oofie's backside.**

**Oofie: catches Miroku's hand and twists it behind his back "Uh huh, let's just start the chapter. Inuyasha?"**

**Inuyasha: "Keh, Oofie doesn't own Miroku or whoever the fuck else."**

**Kagome: "BUT SHE JUST MIGHT ONE DAY!"**

**Chapter 4:Home Is Where Your Rump Rests!**

Miroku woke up blinking with the sun in his eyes. He could smell what he assumed was breakfast and he sat up. Looking over to where the fire was he could see the girls were heating up some water for their usual breakfast: ramen.

"Well good morning ladies! Kagome-sama, I assume that after Inuyasha brought you back last night you had a good night's rest!" he smirked as Kagome blushed. "And Sango my dearest! I do believe that you had a good night's sleep knowing your lover was so near to you!"

"My lover? And who would this lover of mine be exactly?"

"Why none other then myself of course!" Miroku reached a hand behind Sango and grabbed onto her rear end. Sango gasped and took out the nearest thing to her and hit Miroku on the side of his face with it. Unfortunately for everybody's favorite monk the nearest thing to her happened to be a boiling pot of water…

Miroku held his face in pain. Kami, that had to hurt. "Oh Miroku I'm so sorry!" Sango called, and then she bent over the writhing monk and asked to see the side of his face. "Hmm, it isn't to bad Miroku. Just really read from the heat of the wa…EEK!" Miroku had groped Sango once again, which caused her to slap him across his burn.

"FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI!" Miroku screamed in pain. And once again he had Sango at his side apologizing.

"They are the weirdest batch of people I've ever seen" Inuyasha said while unconsciously swiveling his ears around to pick up what Sango was saying.

"Your one to talk dog boy" Kagome giggled when he threw her an annoyed look. She crawled over Kirara over to him. "Hey you might be weird but at least your ears are still cute!" she giggled again upon seeing him blush. _All right Higurashi! If I can keep him in his good mood then maybe he'll let me go home!_

Kagome purposely crawled over Inuyasha's lap to get his attention and she now sat on his left side. She mustered up what she thought was her sweetest and cutest smile and looked at Inuyasha, who was looking at the ground.

"Say, Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

He only grunted in response. _Awright what's she want this time?_

"Do you think I could maybe," she looked at her hands while she twiddled her thumbs "maybe I could, ya know, go home for a day or two?"

_I knew she wanted somethin'_ he thought. "Keh, Kagome I don't see why you're always goin' back to that stupid time of yours."

_Be patient Higurashi be patient_ "Well Inuyasha my family is there for one thing. I have friends who live there, and I need to go to school."

"Keh, why don't you just stay out here and be a miko for a livin' then you won't need no school."

Kagome couldn't handle the way he was acting. Why couldn't she just go back? Wasn't it enough that she was coming back here when she was done? "Inuyasha, I need to go back. I have a test I need to study for, not to mention it's been weeks since I was last home." Somehow she had managed to make her voice sound calm. That wasn't gonna last.

"Whatever Kagome, You're staying right here." He looked over towards the miko. _Uh-oh._

"INUYASHA YOU JERK! WHY CAN'T I JUST GO HOME LIKE I ASK? ALL I WANNA DO IS SEE MY FAMILY AND TAKE SOME TESTS YOU BAKA AND YOU WON'T EVEN LET ME DO THAT!"

"Kagome would you just calm down and shut up for a second? Damn wench." That was a bad move.

"Calm…" she said with a slight laugh that made Inuyasha flinch. This was not going to end pretty. "Calm? CALM? I'LL GIVE YOU CALM DAMN IT! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"

After recovering from all the sit commands, he looked up to see Kagome storming off with her backpack towards the well. "YEAH YOU'D BETTER KEEP WALKIN'!"

"OSUWARI!"

"GAH!" and he ate dirt again.

Back in Kagome's time…

"The nerve of that guy! I ask to come home and he denies me? ME? OF MY OWN HOME? HOW DARE HE?"

"Hey mom" Souta said from the couch in the living room, "Kagome-neechan's home."

"Yes dear I know, I heard her," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile on her face. "Oh hello Kagome-chan! How are you?"

"Fine mama just fine!" she threw her backpack down, "I'll be in my room!" she stomped upstairs and slammed the door.

"Well isn't she in the best of moods" Souta commented, not taking his eyes off of the television screen.

"Oh dear, I suppose she's just at that age."

"Age-smage, She's just grumpy cuz she had a fight with Inuyasha-niisan." Souta said while stuffing sweets into his mouth.

"Souta that's enough sweets! I don't think you should be eating them this early in the morning."

"Yes mama."

Kagome was at her desk crying. She hadn't wanted to sit him; she had just wanted to come home. If she hadn't done what she had done then he probably would have dragged her as far as he could from that well. "Baka hanyou" she muttered before wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Hey sis" Souta was still eating his sweets "mama wants to know if you're hungry :munch: so she can give you some breakfast :munch: before school"

"Yeah, I'm hungry. Hey Souta, are you supposed to be eating those right now?" she pointed to the candy in his hand "you know how you get when you have to much sugar, and that could create problems at school ya know…"

"Yeah well:munch: I'm gonna eat every last bit of this. :munch:"

"Why?"

"Because…because Hitomi-chan gave it to me" Souta blushed.

"Oh I get it, your little girlfriend gives you candy and you just HAVE to eat it." Kagome stood up and walked over to Souta "You're such a sweetheart Souta!" She ruffled his hair.

Souta shoved his sisters hand away and blushed like a homicidal blushing maniac (lmao I was thinking of this comic book about a homicidal maniac..can't remember his name thought) "Leave me alone Neechan" he said quickly before darting away.

_Heh, he is so kawaii!_ She thought to herself. _This must really be his first love…_

"Love. Inuyasha…I wonder if…he'll come to get me." She wondered aloud.

"Kagome-chaaaan! Breakfast!" her mother called.

"Coming!" Kagome grabbed her bag with books and ran down stairs. In Feudal Japan… 

Inuyasha sat in the tree by the old well that connected the two worlds and gazed towards the sky. He hated this. He hated waiting. He hated arguing with Kagome. He hated this stupid branch. He hated…at that moment Shippo pounced on the hanyou who was to busy in thought to see him coming.

"Hey Inuyasha! Wake up pinhead! Time to go get Kagome!" Shippo shouted at the irritated hanyou.

"Keh." He took Shippo by the tail and held him several feet above the ground "goodbye Shippo" he said with an agitated tone and he let the kitsune go. He hated Shippo.

Miroku seemingly came out of nowhere and caught the poor panicked Shippo. "Inuyasha! I know you're a bit upset but that gives you no right to hurt poor Shippo!" Yup. He hated Miroku too.

"Keh, I'm leaving." He jumped down from the tree and walked past Miroku and Shippo.

"And just where are you going may I ask?" Miroku responded.

"No you may not," Inuyasha said before sitting down on the side of the well. "But if you must know I'm goin' to straighten out that woman." And with that he let himself fall into the well.

"Do you think he'll come back alive?" Shippo asked.

"Hmm," replied Miroku. He then crossed his arms and headed back to Kaede's hut with Shippo on his shoulder. "You know Shippo, I really don't know."

Ok, back in present day Tokyo…

Kagome was coming back from school and had opened the door to her house. "Everybody! Mama! Souta! Grandpa! Bouyo! I'm home!" she continued into the house and stumbled when she saw it…

"I..Inuyasha?"

"Oh, hey Kagome" he was busy learning how to play a 007 game with Souta on a Xbox. "HAHA! You bastard! Souta I got him!"

"Haha! Go Inu-niichan! Go!"

**Oofie: "And then the author got tired of writing this chapter so she ended it! I'm so sorry it's so short but I'm tired. I'm gonna write the next one in a bit, after I get food in my belly and I promise it will be extra long!"**

**Miroku: "Nicely done Sensei nicely done!"**

**Oofie: "Well thank you Miroku! I couldn't have done it without you!"**

**Inuyasha: "Keh"**

**Oofie: "You to Inuyasha!" scratches the place behind his ears and laughs when he purrs a bit.**

**Kagome: "Inuyasha you're a dog demon…. Not a cat demon…so why do you purr when people touch you there?"**

**Miroku: "Yes, I would like to know that as well"**

**Oofie: nods in agreement**

**Inuyasha: "Ah…well…um…IT AIN'T NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS WENCH!"**

**Oofie: "Here we go again. Hey Miroku come over here and help me talk so this chapter won't be so short."**

**Miroku: "Yes Oofie-chan." Comes over and sits down beside Oofie**

**Oofie: "Well? I'm dying to know! How are things going with Sango?"**

**Miroku: "I'd rather not speak of that"**

**Oofie: " Well why not?"**

**Miroku: "If I say the wrong thing my beloved Sango might hit me once again…" sigh**

**Oofie: "Oh poor Miroku, you know that most of the time you deserve it though right?"**

**Miroku: "How could you say that" tries groping Oofie**

**Oofie: grabs Miroku's hand "In feudal Japan that might be ok but here it's illegal. Not to mention I'm a minor."**

**Miroku: "Minor?"**

**Oofie: "It means I'm to young to do any thing fun." Frowns**

**Miroku: "Oh, well I am incredibly sorry."**

**Oofie: "It's ok, hey are Inuyasha and Kagome done yet?"**

**Oofie & Miroku: look over at the lovebirds**

**Kagome: "INUYASHA YOU ARE SO MEAN! OSUWARI!"**

**Inuyasha: crashes into the earth "DAMN IT LADY!"**

**Miroku: "I almost feel sorry for him…"**

**Oofie: "And so the saga continues…" **

**Oofie & Miroku: takes a bow "And we bid you adeu!" **


	5. Event 5: This Shit Sucks

Oofie: "And everything seems like the movies…YEAH YA BLEED JUST TO KNOW YOU'RE ALIVE!"

**Inuyasha: "What in the name of all that is sacred…"**

**Oofie: "And I don't want the world to see me! Cuz I don't think that they'd understand! When everything's meant to be broken…I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM!" plays air guitar**

**Kagome: "Oh my…"**

**Oofie: "DUN NUH NUH NUH! DUN NUH NUH NUH! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"**

**Inuyasha & Kagome: look at each other for a second and look back at Oofie in silence.**

**Oofie: "And I don't want the world to see me! Cuz I don't think that they'd understand! When everything's meant to be broken…I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM!"**

**Inuyasha: "OK WE GET IT! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**

**Oofie: "…sorry."**

**Inuyasha: "Sorry don't cut it."**

**Oofie: "Yeah, yeah…anyway this chapter's guest is one of my personal favorites of all the characters…for what reason I don't know…but everybody let's welcome…SOUTA!"**

**Souta: "Hey Oofie-chan what's up?"**

**Oofie: "Nothin but the ceilin' man, nothin'but the ceilin'." Does fancy secret handshake with Souta**

**Souta: "Kagome-nee! Hey!"**

**Kagome: "Is for horses." Laughs and hugs her brother**

**Inuyasha: "Keh…runt."**

**Souta: "Hey Inu-niisan. How's it hangin'?"**

**Inuyasha: looks into his pants "A little to the left."**

**Oofie & Kagome: …**

**Inuyasha: "What?"**

**Oofie: "Just for that I'm going to give you a cruel and unusual punishment. More unusual then cruel but slightly cruel none the less."**

**Inuyasha: "…You're not… you ain't gonna… bring Koga back are you…?"**

**Oofie: "Nope. But I will do this" Begins to type furiously on her keyboard**

**Inuyasha: suddenly runs up to Kagome and holds her close to him "Kagome, I love you so much. How could I have ever denied it?"**

**Kagome: tightens her hands in Inuyasha's haori "I don't know but that isn't important right now. What's important is our love Inuyasha! Oh kiss me!"**

**Inuyasha: "WHAT THE FUCK?" jumps away from Kagome once Oofie gives him his freedom back**

**Oofie: "Watch your language. Children are here." Points to Souta**

**Souta: "I take that offensively ya know."**

**Oofie: "Sorry Souta-kun. Since you aren't a child I'm gonna ask your permission to keep goin' with Inuyasha's punishment."**

**Souta: "Knock yourself out…"**

**Inuyasha: "WHY YOU LITTLE…" stopped talking and watched in horror as Oofie started typing again.**

**Kagome: "Inuyasha…please…kiss me?"**

**Inuyasha: "Of course Kagome…" slowly moves his head towards Kagome's…ever so agonizingly slow…closer and closer…never quickening the pace…slowly making the gap between their lips disappear…**

**Souta: "OH GET ON WITH IT!" jumps on Inuyasha and pushes his head down so his lips cover Kagome's**

**Oofie: "Oh my…" stops typing and watches…**

**Inuyasha: kisses Kagome for a very…very…very…long time…**

**Oofie & Souta: "BREATHE INUYASHA BREATHE!"**

**Inuyasha & Kagome: break the kiss and take a deep breath…then blush like the crazy people they are.**

**Inuyasha: "I-I-I can't believe y-y-you did t-t-that…"**

**Kagome: "…wow"**

**Inuyasha: "wow? Like..wow he kisses good or …wow like…wow that sucked…?"**

**Oofie: "What the hell does it matter! I gotta start the Chapter! We'll definitely finish this later…Souta?"**

**Souta: "Oofie-neechan doesn't own me or who ever…"looks over at his sister to make sure she won't hear "or whoever the fuck else!"**

Chapter 5: This Shit Sucks 

There he was…killing the crap out of some guy on a video game. She knew he would come get her, but she didn't expect him this soon. She thought he might wait a day or so…to let her cool off from the argument…but obviously that was long forgotten. Suddenly her legs told her to get up and they took her up to her room.

Inuyasha continued shooting the hell out of people until he noticed Kagome had gone up stairs. He was about to follow her but suddenly he heard a cry of pain and turned to see himself get killed by Souta on the television screen. "Gah! Souta you're gonna pay for that! Prepare to die!"

Kagome could hear Inuyasha's outburst from her room. She plopped down on her bed and rolled over onto her stomach. _He acts just like an excited eleven-year-old_ she thought to herself. _Ah, Higurashi how could you fall for such a fool?_ Huh? Fall? As in fall in love? Since when did she…_Do I need to go back to the incident in the forest?_ Ok. That little voice in her head was starting to get annoying. _Ok and what about that time way back when he told you that you smelled nice?_ That was different. He was poisoned and he didn't know what he was saying. _Then how about the time he hugged you for the first time ever? Is that different to?_ Ok, so the voice knew what it was talking about. But maybe Inuyasha was rubbing off on her because she really did not like the idea of losing this argument…with herself (weird ass people /).

Kagome was contemplating things in her head when she heard footsteps at her door. "Oi, Kagome! Come downstairs and play me on the video game! Souta says you're better then him and I'm up for a challenge!" the center of her attention said. It was too bad for Inuyasha Kagome was just not in the mood.

"No, now get out and leave me alone." Kagome said distractedly. She was still trying to come up with proof that she didn't love Inuyasha. _Whoa…back up. When the hell did love come into the picture?_

"Hey wench, I'll come up here and talk to you anytime I…Hey…Kagome! Listen when I'm talkin' to you woman! …HEY KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME BITCH!" _Oh shit. Why the fuck did I say that?_ Inuyasha thought as he lept over to Kagome to try and cover her mouth before she could utter that cursed word. Half a second too late.

"OSUWARI!" Poor Kagome. She hadn't even seen it coming. Within a matter of seconds the spell pulled Inuyasha downward…right when he was over her, trying to shut her up. And so as you can imagine, they both went crashing down onto Kagome's bed. Kagome may have been hurt if they hadn't landed there and for a second Inuyasha was thankful for that much. But, just about every scenario has its downside.

Kagome had realized within seconds that their bodies were touching in several different places. And each of them registered to her, and before she knew it she was listing them in her head. _Left elbow, left cheek, entire abdomen left shin, both thighs…_

_Ah fuck!_ Inuyasha screamed in his head. He could tell that if he stayed on top of Kagome like this for much longer, she would start complaining about him poking her. And he damn well knew it wasn't his finger that was gonna poke her.

The spell seemed to take hours to wear off, and by the time it did both of the people in that room were looking like very ripe tomatoes. Slowly, as Inuyasha found the curse had worn off, he lifted his head and Kagome's eyes caught his gaze. They just stood there like that. Not looking away, not really thinking, not really blinking either (haha I just had a staring contest with my brother). Just, staring.

It was Kagome who finally spoke. "Um…I-I-Inuyasha…?"

It really didn't register to either of them what was happening next. It had just happened, and they couldn't really explain why or how, they just knew it was happening. And damn did it feel good. Inuyasha was kissing Kagome with a passion, and Kagome was responding to kiss just as well. Somehow, Kagome ended up on top of Inuyasha and she had ripped his haori open and ravished his neck and collarbone.

Inuyasha was at first taken back by this action but soon found himself rather enjoying it. He had never seen Kagome like this. And damn it to hell if he was gonna stop it.

Kagome smoothed her hands out over his chest and went back up, leaving several hickeys on the hanyous neck, before kissing him again. They rolled over once more and Inuyasha, now with his haori completely gone as well as the white shirt under it, was back on top of Kagome. He kissed her again and started nibbling at her neck with his fangs. Kagome gave a sort of whimpering sound under him and he continued on with his nibbling. He trailed his claws up her thighs, over her skirt, and up her shirt. She felt like he skin was on fire, and she loved it.

Kagome started making a lot more noise then he would have expected and she bucked her hips up into him. Yup, that was definitely a turn on. Inuyasha groaned a bit when her hips ground into him and his rather stiff body part, but she kept at it until both of them were moaning and groaning with pleasure.

Downstairs Souta had been playing his game but he was wondering where Inuyasha was. He thought that maybe he had an argument with his sister but he would have heard a lot more shouting then silence. So, curious Souta went upstairs to investigate…

Inuyasha and Kagome had found a steady rhythm and were so close to their goal, right on the edge of pleasure and frustration, when he heard it. It was definitely the sound of footsteps. And they were getting closer. He wanted to ignore it, God himself knew how much Inuyasha just wanted them to disappear, but they didn't. In one last quick motion Inuyasha rubbed up against Kagome to get the friction they both required and leapt back from her to stand against the door.

Souta knocked. "Inu-niisan? Neechan? What's going on in there?"

Inuyasha composed himself as best as he could before answering "Nothin' Souta just go practice some more on the game and me and Kagome'll be down in a sec."

"Uh…ok…" with that Souta went down stairs and played his game some more. Yes, kids his age are so easy to distract.

Inuyasha looked over at the panting form that was Kagome. She was sprawled over her bed and her skirt was hiked up a bit farther then usual. Inuyasha could still smell her from across the room. He didn't know what to say. He and Kagome had just basically…ya know…did it. _No, wait we didn't. I mean, we still had cloths on right? So technically we didn't…do it…_ he thought. What a lame excuse. He had just done something sexual with Kagome. That he couldn't deny. Neither could he deny the fact that his pants were starting to feel a little sticky…

Kagome opened her eyes and blushed furiously after she registered what they had just done. Oh god, how was she going to get out of this one? Sure, she wasn't particularly upset that they had done what they did, but there were many things this could lead to. Eventually they were going to have to talk about this. Then all the feelings that led her to do this would spill out. What if he didn't feel the same? What if the only reason he did it was because she looked like the woman he loved? Because she looked like Kikyo? Oh no, now the tears were falling.

_What's that smell? Is it…yeah it is. It's salt. Wait…is…is Kagome crying?_ Yes, she was. Why was she crying? Was it because of him? Maybe she regretted doing anything with him. No, that couldn't be it…could it?

Inuyasha took a couple steps forward, wanting to comfort Kagome in any way he could, but something held him back. If she were crying because she regretted it, she probably wouldn't want him even looking at her, let alone comforting her. Damn. What had he done? Why didn't he just get off of her when the spell wore off? Sure they hadn't really done anything, but he could tell it would mean something to Kagome.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He took steps forward, only to retrace them back again. He wanted to hold her, he wanted to tell her he was sorry, and it would be all right. But he wasn't positive himself that it would even turn out ok.

Kagome had the courage to at least look over at him, and what she saw broke her heart. Inuyasha was standing there, staring at her. With a distressed look on his face. She could see in his eyes that he was sorry, but sorry for what? Did he really not want to do that with her? Had he truly regretted it that much? She wrenched her eyes away; she couldn't bare to look at him. She tried to speak, but her mouth wasn't working. She wanted to move, get up, maybe even hug him and try to apologize. But she couldn't get her body to comply with what she was thinking.

Inuyasha backed into the door. She was crying because she regretted it. That's why she looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. Inuyasha couldn't take this. The silence was almost life threatening to him. He wanted to break it but his mouth wouldn't move. It felt like an eternity before he just couldn't take another second and he leapt out the window, heading for only kami knew where. He couldn't go back to the feudal era without Kagome. So where would he go? He decided to stick to the roofs of the city.

Kagome watched him leave through her window. She couldn't take this. She felt as if her heart had been ripped out and watching him leave her wasn't helping. Her mind was swarming with emotions and thoughts. It was starting to overwhelm her. Her vision was getting fuzzy. She had tried to sit up right but it only made her dizzy. She lost herself in despair and the last thing she remembered seeing was a red spec jumping over a building going farther into the city.

Hmmm. Should I end it here? I could ya know. I really want to. But I think I'll keep going for you people's sake.

Inuyasha Just kept going. He had to keep moving. It was the only way he could keep his mind off of her. The sun was starting to set and he realized he forgot his haori in Kagome's room. Finally, the buildings were starting to dwindle and he could see more of nature and less people. He leaped down to the ground and kept running with god like speed.

Soon Inuyasha spotted a river and he decided to stop there. Making sure nobody was around, he quickly shed his pants and dipped them into the river, washing out the stickiness that was left there after the day's events. After his pants were done he washed himself off, then got on all fours and shook himself dry (lol, have you seen the movie where he did that? He was so kawaii, heh heh, our little puppy).

The hanyou quickly climbed up into a nearby tree, after he had dressed himself of course, and starred blankly at the evening sky. He wondered if this was considered ad running away. If it was, and he was sure it was, then he felt like a coward. He was running away from his problems and left Kagome to deal with them.

Kagome. What was she doing now? Was she still crying? Maybe she was already over it? No, that couldn't possibly be it. He knew Kagome to well to think she was already over something like this. This was big. This was going to change both of their lives, for the better or for the worse. In other words, this shit sucked. And there was no way it was getting better anytime soon.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Inuyasha! I hate you!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha looked on with disbelief. Kagome was standing there with hate in her eyes, bow arched and everything. "K…Kagome please…" Inuyasha begged.

"Please? I hate you! How could you do that to me?" Kagome yelled. She pulled the bow back farther.

"I didn't mean…" Inuyasha tried to form the words, but they wouldn't come. The look on her face, the emotions in her eyes, they were killing him inside. "Kagome I'm so sorry. Please. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. Please you have to believe me!"

"I don't have to do a damned thing!" Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head violently. "I hate you and I'm getting my revenge!" She aimed her bow and arrow. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha tensed. "GO TO HELL!" she released the arrow.

He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, all he could do was watch the arrow. A light formed around it as it flew closer to him. He deserved this. He knew he did. He had hurt the one woman in the world who had truly excepted him as he was. He deserved nothing less then the painful death awaiting him. He closed his eyes and felt the arrow pierce his chest and he fell backwards.

He watched as Kagome smiled down at him in pleasure. There was the sound of laughter and he watched her walk away from him. He held out his hand and pleaded with her. "Kagome. Please…I never meant to…" but she kept walking. She had left him. And he was going to die alone…

Inuyasha woke in a tree by a river. He was sweating and tense all over his body. He looked down at his hand. It was trembling. _Damn it. It's the same thing. Just like Kikyo._ He punched the tree and left a hole in the trunk. He slid off of the branch and landed on the ground gracefully. He started walking in the direction of the city. He walked. He jogged. Then before he knew it his legs were running him at full speed to the city. To Kagome. _I'm not running anymore! I don't give a damn if she hates me I won't run away!_ His dream flashed back into his mind. Yes, indeed this shit did suck.

But he was going to fix it.

Oofie: "'Kay people, what do you think? Yes, I know it was a little…um…perverted…but everybody knows the two love birds over there wouldn't mind doin' it."

**Souta: "They were so busy fighting they didn't pay attention to the story…"**

**Oofie: "That's good. If they had then Inuyasha might have gone crazy dog boy on my ass" sigh**

**Souta: "I think you're right." Looks over at Inuyasha and Kagome "Maybe we should stop this Oofie-nee? I mean, it's not good for them to constantly be arguing is it?"**

**Oofie: "I suppose you're right Souta-kun." Looks at the shouting hanyou and the annoyed miko "I do have the feeling this is going to end pretty soon on it's own anyway though."**

**Souta: "Yeah, and Inuyasha is truly going to regret it." Shakes his head "I'm never gonna have nieces or nephews at this rate."**

**Oofie: "Ha ha, I think you're right. But can't you feel all the lovely aura surrounding them? It's just so romantic!" hint hint sarcasm **

**Souta: "Whatever."**

**Oofie: "Hey Souta-kun? I've been meaning to ask, how's it goin' with Hitomi-chan?" **

**Souta: blushes "Well, she's still nice, and pretty, and smart, and pretty, and creative, and pretty, and friendly, and pretty, and understanding, and…did I say pretty already?"**

**Oofie: "…No Souta-kun you didn't."**

**Souta: "Oh. Well she's really pretty!"**

**Oofie: "For real? I mean, I had no idea!" rolls her eyes**

**Kagome: "Inuyasha I will not answer that question!"**

**Inuyasha: "Why the hell not?"**

**Oofie: "Are you two still goin' on about if Inuyasha is a good kisser or not?"**

**Inuyasha & Kagome: "NO!"**

**Souta: "coughcoughLIARScoughcough"**

**Oofie: "Then what are you talkin' about?"**

**Inuyasha: "uh…well…um…"**

**Souta & Oofie: "Yep, thought so."**

**Oofie: "Ok Kagome, is he a good kisser or not? I think all the fan-girls out there would like to know."**

**Souta: "Wow, Inu-nii's got groupies now."**

**Kagome: "I am not answering the question! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE OR YOU SHALL SUFFER!"**

**Inuyasha: "I'm tired of waiting Kagome! Tell me now!"**

**Kagome: "You know what Inuyasha? OSUWARI!"**

**Oofie & Souta: watch Inuyasha eat dirt "Ouch."**

**Oofie: "And the saga continues…"**

**Souta & Oofie: stand up, arm in arm "PEACE OUT HOMIES!"**


	6. Event 6: Playing is for the Weak Minded

**Oofie: "Well hello there my dear readers!"**

**Inuyasha: "As if anybody would even read this"**

**Oofie: "And why the hell not?"**

**Inuyasha: "Because you wrote it."**

**Kagome: "Inuyasha, don't be rude."**

**Inuyasha: "I ain't bein' rude, I'm just tellin' it like it is."**

**Kagome: "You know one day somebody is gonna come over here and teach you a lesson, 'cause you obviously don't learn from bein' sat all the time!"**

**Inuyasha: "Keh."**

**Oofie: "You know what? I'm getting tired of both of you and so I banish you to silence for the rest of the opener."**

**Inuyasha & Kagome: "WHAT?"**

**Oofie: "Shut up, you can't talk. Ok now that that's over with I can bring out our guest! I especially wanted them to shut up because I know this guy will get annoyed if he hears their arguing sooo…yeah…anyway, I present to you LORD SESHOMARU!"**

**Seshomaru: walks out with graceful steps "Hello."**

**Oofie: jumps around singing "Seshy! Seshy! Seshy! Seshy! Seshy! Seshy! Seshy!"**

**Seshomaru: "Do not call me Seshy."**

**Oofie: "But it's to hard jumping around saying Seshomaru, Seshomaru, Seshomaru…"**

**Seshomaru: "I do not care."**

**Oofie: "Fine. Geez, it's better then what other people like to call you…"**

**Seshomaru: "What do other people call me?"**

**Oofie: "Heh heh, Fluffy."**

**Seshomaru: "…"**

**Oofie: "It's either Fluffy or Seshy. Pick one."**

**Seshomaru: "I pick Seshomaru."**

**Oofie: "Fine, then be stubborn." Looks over at the silent Inuyasha's smirk "I think Inuyasha finds it amusing that you have nicknames like Seshy and Fluffy."**

**Seshomaru: "Then he will parish." Raises a clawed hand and walks towards Inuyasha**

**Oofie: "Whoa there Seshy!" Grabs Seshomaru's sleeve and pulls him back "We have to start the chapter now and I don't wanna start it with blood and gore."**

**Seshomaru: "Have it your way." Looks at Oofie's hand "Let go of me."**

**Oofie: "Oops, sorry." Lets go of his sleeve "Um, This is gonna be a very long chapter people so get you snacks and such ready now!" Looks over at the dog demon "Seshomaru?"**

**Seshomaru: "Oofie does not own me or whoever else."**

**Chapter 6: Playing is for the weak-minded**

Kagome woke to see four pairs of eyes staring down at her, and to her dismay none of them were that special gold she longed to see. She tried to sit up but he mother pushed her back down gently. "Kagome-chan, you look so tired, you should rest some more."

"But mama…"

"But nothin'! Do as your mother tells you!" her grandfather told her.

"Yeah sis, you look real tired! But before you go back to sleep, where's Inuyasha?" Souta asked curiously.

"I…um…I don't know Souta…" Kagome replied. She sounded sad and tired, and her family noticed this. Each of them looked at each other, except for Bouyo the cat of course, and shook their heads. Mrs. Higurashi kissed Kagome's forehead and told her good night before leading Grandpa outside, but Souta stayed behind. He was genuinely worried about his sister.

"Kagome-nee?"

"Hmm?"

"Did…did you and Inu-nii have a fight or something? I mean…you only get this sad when you guys fight, or are apart for a long time and…" Souta was cut off by his sister placing a finger over his mouth.

"Souta-kun, you are the perfect little brother and I love you very much." Souta fidgeted a little but kept looking his sister in the eye "I don't want you to worry over me anymore Souta. You'll get worry lines before you're in middle school if you keep that up." This made Souta smile a bit and Kagome was glad. "Now go downstairs and get ready for your soccer game 'kay? It is today isn't it?" Souta nodded, "All right! Then win one for your big sis okay?"

"Yeah…yeah! I'll win the game just for you Neechan!" Souta said enthusiastically. Kagome smiled as he left, _Souta-kun. You are probably the best brother I have._ (That's the only brother you have -- )

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Yeah, he had come back to Kagome's house, but what was the next thing? He never was good at thinking, but this was pathetic. _All right dog boy you're here, now get your scrawny ass in there and fix this!_ His 'other self' said (I still can't believe I called it his other self…). "Keh, what am I supposed to do? Go in and say 'Hey Kags! Sorry about earlier! I know you hate my guts but let's be friends!'" Inuyasha said with a fake smile. Yeah, that'll work, the day Miroku stops being a letch and kami makes it rain pink pudding.

But he had to do something. He had been sitting on this roof since morning and still hadn't gone in to see Kagome. That's when he heard everybody come in Kagome's room and fuss over her. From what he had heard, Kagome had passed out and was either really tired or really stressed about something. He was about to go down right then but he could hear Souta talking.

"Did…did you and Inu-nii have a fight or something? I mean…you only get this sad when you guys fight, or are apart for a long time and…" Wait. Did he hear correctly? _She gets sad when I'm not around?_ Inuyasha thought. He realized he was holding his breath to hear the rest of the conversation, and once it was over, and he let it out with one long sigh.

Inuyasha let go of the edge of the roof, which he was holding so he could keep his balance, and then let himself fall backward. He let his legs dangle over the side of the house and he stretched out his arms. So, she did feel the same way he did. At least, that was his best guess. But then again, like I said, Inuyasha wasn't that good of a thinker. What if he was wrong? What if she didn't feel the same way? But Souta had just said that whenever he wasn't around Kagome was depressed. Maybe it was because she couldn't go see Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kaede. No, If she wanted to, she could go through the well herself, without waiting for him to come get her.

Ok his head was hurting now.

_Keh, it doesn't matter if she feels the same way I still have to try and fix this _he thought. Finally he sat up and swung down into Kagome's open window. He looked around the room, and before he even saw Kagome he could tell she was asleep by the sound of slow, soft breathing in his ears.

The hanyou knelt down beside Kagome's bed and crossed his arms over it, resting his chin on his forearm. He watched her sleep for a long time, completely content with watching her. He tilted his head to the side, _How is it this girl can still look all pretty, even when she's sleeping?_ He sighed, maybe it was just one of those things that made Kagome, Kagome.

He listened as the Higurashi family moved around downstairs, and then he heard them all leave. He gathered, from the conversation he heard before, that they were going to Souta's soccer game. His ears swiveled around backs towards Kagome and he listened to her breathing before he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Kagome woke for the second time today, but with a closed pair of eyes in front of her, with silver bangs drooping over them. At first she had thought it was a dream, so she closed her eyes once more, but when she opened them again, he was still there. She smiled, _so he came back? Does that mean…he didn't regret anything?_ She shook her head a little, _No; I refuse to think of that again!_

She looked back at Inuyasha, and smiled again. He was so cute when he slept; he looked just like a little boy. His face wasn't twisted into a frown or a scowl; it didn't even look happy, just…content. Kagome reached her hand up and rubbed one of his ears while admiring his features.

Inuyasha's dog-ears twitched at the contact, then his eyelids slowly opened, revealing to Kagome the golden orbs she loved so much. "Hey wench" Inuyasha said playfully.

"Hey yourself mutt." Kagome replied with a slight smirk.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose, then shifted a little before continuing "So, how have you been?"

"I've been asleep." She switched ears and the other one twitched like the other did when she first touched it, and she giggled. "You?"

"I'm not as lucky as you."

"You didn't sleep?"

"Yeah I did, but…" his memory led him back to his dream of Kagome, then he shook his head. "Nevermind. Did you sleep well?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"It was a yes or no question."

"Well, I had a weird dream, but besides that I slept well."

Inuyasha blinked "You had a nightmare too?"

"Ah, well…I…What do you mean too?"

"Stop avoiding the question."

"You stop avoiding my question."

"Alright woman, I asked you first so you tell me what I wanna know. Then I'll answer your question. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Start talkin'"

"Ok, to answer your question, it depends on who was having the dream." Kagome coughed a bit before she continued "Now, if Kikyo were having the dream, I don't think it would be considered a nightmare."

Inuyasha noticed Kagome looked sort of sad when she said this, so he tried getting her mind off of it. "Ok, so what if…Seshomaru had the dream?"

Kagome laughed a bit before she answered "If Seshomaru had the dream he would probably be thinking 'what the hell? That has nothing to do with me…'"

"Good, 'cause if you ever have a dream with Seshomaru in it and it's not considered a nightmare, I might have to kill him sooner then I planned" Inuyasha said with an annoyed look on his face that made Kagome giggle.

"You are way to over protective."

"Well, duh! I always protect what's mine damn it." Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air and did a little humph to accent what he was saying.

"What's yours? So I'm property now?"

"Ah…" Inuyasha could tell this conversation was going down a path he knew all to well, and he tried to save himself "Um…what I meant by that is…like, you're my friend right? No, my best friend probably…" Inuyasha turned his head away and started to blush a bit "So, why wouldn't I wanna protect you? I wouldn't wanna lose you or anything…"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome breathed his name, she wanted to be more then just friends, but for now, she supposed she could settle for best friend. She smiled and sat Indian style on her bed, so she could face him. "Inuyasha you'd never lose me." She ruffled his bangs a bit before she went on "How could you lose me when you follow me around like a puppy?"

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and brought it down, which ceased the ruffling of his bangs, "Was that meant to be funny, wench?"

Kagome smiled, "Yeah mutt, it was." Inuyasha made a face and Kagome laughed so hard she fell over, which made Inuyasha smile a little.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oofie: "Ok I just had to have a little intermission right about here. Ok first thing I wanna say is this chapter and the last chapter weren't as humorous as the first couple were, they were more sad and fluff…"

Seshomaru: "Fluff?"

Oofie: "Yeah, it's like the mushy stuff you see in bad soap operas."

Seshomaru: "Soap opera?"

Oofie: "It's a kind of television show."

Seshomaru: "Television?"

Oofie: "…Talking to you feudal era people is like talking to a brick."

Seshomaru: "What is a brick?"

Oofie: "My point exactly, let's get on with the story now shall we?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha stood at the front door of Kagome's house with her bag slung over his shoulder "Oi, Kagome could ya hurry it up?" It had been a full week since he had told her she was his best friend, and everything was back to normal.

Kagome appeared before him wearing cloths he had never seen before and a large cubical object in her hands. "Uh, Kagome? What the hell are you wearing…and what the fuck is that?" he nodded his head at the box.

She put the box down and pointed at the clothing around her waist and thighs, "These, are called shorts." She lifted her sweatshirt over her head and held it our for him, "This here is called a sweatshirt." Then she pulled on the straps of her tank top, "and this, my little curious puppy, is called a tank top." Then she put the item called a 'sweatshirt' back on and picked up the box "And this thing, is a secret," She said with a devilish smile.

Inuyasha looked at her with curious eyes, and then something hit him as she started for the well "Hey! Don't call me no puppy!" and he ran after her.

Back in feudal Japan…

"It's such a beautiful day!" Kagome said as Inuyasha pulled her out of the well.

"HENTAI!" was heard all across the land, and followed by the echo of a slap…

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other with blank faces, and sighed. "Stupid monk." Kagome shook her head, "All right Inuyasha lets get going."

"And just how do you propose we carry all this stuff back?"

"Hmmm," replied the miko thoughtfully, "Wait, I know!" She fished through her backpack and pulled out a rope, which she used to tie the box to her bag and then put it on her back. Unfortunately for her, it was to heavy and she fell over.

"Keh, klutz."

"Shut up and help me out!"

Inuyasha bent down in front of Kagome and latched her legs around his waist. Then he grabbed her wrists and pulled her onto his back, "Can you hold on?"

"Yeah, lets just hurry before Sango gets violated again." As if on cue another echo of a slap was heard and the words baka hentai were heard in an angry Sango voice.

"Too late" Inuyasha said before taking off for the village.

Inuyasha and Kagome made it back in time to see what they thought was most likely going on: Miroku groping Sango. Both the hanyou and the miko were so used to this by now they only sighed and said "stupid monk" by reflex.

"Miroku you… you…YOU HENTAI!" Sango must have said for the thousandth time that day, then she tried slapping him, but somehow her hand balled into a fist and she punched him instead.

"Nice…" was all Inuyasha could say when he saw that, and secretly admired the way she expertly clobbered Miroku, but he shook that off in about half a second. Then he put Kagome's backpack down over by Shippo and sat down across from where Miroku was lying holding his cheek with a slight smirk.

"So, Sango what have you been up to while we were gone?" Kagome asked, setting down the box and sitting next to Inuyasha.

"Keh, you mean besides bein' violated in at least seven different ways?"

"Seven?" Kagome and Sango asked in unison.

"Hey, if I can think of seven different ways to violate a woman, don't you think that letch could too?" Inuyasha asked a bit irritated.

"Come now Inuyasha, seven? Is that the best you can do?" Miroku said sitting up. "I really am disappointed." Miroku said with a slight frown.

"You tryin' to start somethin' monk?" Inuyasha growled.

"No, I just thought you might be a bit more…_creative_ then that…" Miroku said with a shrug. "I could think of millions of ways to 'violate' our little Kagome for you if you would like."

Kagome blushed and looked over at Inuyasha who was redder then his haori and growling at the offending monk. "Watch it Miroku, if Sango can hit you that hard just imagine what I could do."

"Oh come now Inuyasha, it was only a joke!" Miroku laughed nervously. Sango was scary, but Inuyasha in a bad mood? Hell no.

Kagome looked down at her watch, "Hey you guys, it's still kinda early, what do you feel like doing today?" She looked around at all her friends. Miroku had a smirk on his face, and she didn't even need to ask what he was thinking, Sango was watching Miroku and started to scoot away from him. Shippo was still looking around Kagome's bag for anything he might have missed, like candy for example, and Kirara was snoozing by the door. She looked up at Inuyasha who had his eyes closed and his hands stuffed into his sleeves.

Kagome cleared her throat to get everybody's attention and made a suggestion, "I brought something with me from time today. It's over in that box," she pointed over at the large cardboard box "In it are some really fun things to play with, I think you guys might wanna try it…" she finished with a smile.

Shippo jumped into Kagome's lap and looked up at her "What is it Kagome-chan? What's in the box?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, "Yeah, I wanna know what's in that thing too." The others nodded in agreement.

Kagome gave each on of them a devilish look, "Give me a minute and I'll show you exactly what's in that box." And with that she took the box up in her hands and left her confused friends to wonder what lay ahead…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome was standing by the river when she called out to her friends, mainly to Inuyasha because he was the only one who could really hear her from way over there but that's not the point. The point is all of them had no idea what the fuck was going on.

"Oi, wench what the hell is this?" Inuyasha asked.

"These," Kagome pointed to the objects behind her, "are water guns. Supersoakers to be exact."

"Soup her soak her?" Shippo asked with a confused look on his face. "Those don't look like soup to me…"

Kagome giggled. "No Shippo-chan, supersoaker." She said the word slow so he could hear every syllable. "They're toys that kids your age use to cool each other off with on hot days back in my time."

Miroku walked over and examined one, "How do they work Kagome-sama?"

Kagome picked one up and aimed it at the monk, when she pulled the trigger water burst from the end and hit Miroku square in the face. The monk fell back with a surprised look on his face. Everybody burst out laughing.

"Hey Kagome, nice one!" Sango laughed. "Can I try one?"

"Yeah sure!" she tossed one to Sango, who immediately figured out how to use it and she shot Shippo in the side of his head, then quickly ran behind Kagome. The miko giggled and suddenly remembered something.

"Oh! You guys, before we start, there is something else I wanna give you." She said, walking over t the box again. "Inuyasha come here."

"What is it?" Inuyasha question while walking over to the miko. She suddenly held out something in front of his waist and examined it.

"Yup, red is definitely your color Inuyasha." She said then tossed the object at him. "Go put that on." Was all the direction she gave him.

"What the hell is this?" he said holding it up.

Kagome sighed, "They're called swim trunks, you put them on so your regular cloths don't get wet."

"They look like your shorts…"

"That's 'cause they are kinda like shorts." She said, then looked at Miroku. "Hey Miroku, I got some for you to, but you gotta pick them out of a bunch," she laughed a little "I didn't know what size to get you."

Miroku walked over to the box and picked out a pair of swim trunks that looked like they would fit him, then turned to Kagome and bowed, "Arigato Kagome-sama."

Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms "Kagome-chan what about me? Do you have some for me too?"

"Of course Shippo-chan!" she walked over to the box and pulled out a very small pair of green swim trunks with spinning tops on them, "I saw these I thought you would like them!"

"Thank you Kagome-sama!" Shippo said while running around, holding the trunks high over his head.

"Kagome-chan, what will we wear? We can go around in just those you know…" Sango said with a worried look on her face.

"Oh yeah, I brought some swimsuits for us to wear!"

"Swimsuits?" Sango said. Then she saw what Kagome brought back to her from the box and her eyes flashed, "Kagome-chan they're so kawaii!" Kagome had given Sango a black bikini with pink boomerangs all over it.

"Ok, ok. Now we should go change." She looked at Miroku "Boys stay over there on that side of the river, girls can change on this side."

A couple minutes later both of the older boys were staring at what the girls were wearing. Miroku started to drool; he had never seen Sango looking so sexy… "Sango dearest, you look lovely in your swimsuit!"

"Um…thanks," Sango said, blushing. Kagome giggled, she wondered what Miroku would do if she could bring him to a beach in her time. (Probably ask each one of the girls to bear his child)

Kagome tossed water guns to each person, "All right then! Let the games begin!" she turned on Sango and squirted her with her water gun. Sango squealed and ran after Kagome, shooting her when ever it was convenient.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched the girls run, until Shippo got them both in the face. (GO SHIPPO!)

After about half an hour of playing around, each one of them had been soaked to the bone, and had formed teams. Sango and Kagome had paired together against Inuyasha and Miroku, Shippo took this time to eat before he jumped back into the game so he was sitting with Kirara and watching.

"Sango, you go for Miroku, I'll handle Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered to the demon slayer. Sango nodded and they both took off. Sango had no problem with taking Miroku down, and soon had him pinned with the gun to his face. Kagome on the other hand, wasn't so lucky.

Inuyasha was just to fast for her, she had run behind him, but he caught her and now had her in a headlock with a water gun to her face. He looked over at Sango and shook his head when he saw that Miroku had been pinned.

"Oi, Sango! Let Miroku go and I'll give you back Kagome."

"No! You'll trick me and spray her anyway!"

"Then I guess we're stuck like this aren't we?" Inuyasha said, slightly amused.

Miroku whispered his thanks to kami for having him pinned by his beloved Sango. He didn't care if they stayed like this for an eternity; he liked having Sango on top of him, holding his wrists together with the use of the strap from the supersoaker. It's too bad his moment of pure bliss had to come to an end.

Somehow Kagome had managed to slip away from Inuyasha and spray him with her water gun. "Sango! Now! Spray him!" she yelled to the demon slayer with a smirk on her face.

Sango looked down at Miroku. This would be fun. Sango let him have it right in the face, and then she jumped off of him and squirted him everywhere.

"AH! COLD! COLD COLD COLD!" Miroku yelled, and scrambled away to his water gun and he started chasing Sango who was giggling like a maniac.

Kagome hadn't been paying attention to Inuyasha, and that was her downfall. The hanyou had recovered from the attack, and sprayed Kagome in the back. Kagome squealed and turned around, only to be sprayed in the stomach and chest.

She shook her hair out, and glared at the hanyou with an evil grin, "Oh your gonna get it now dog boy!" then she tackled him, and he let her. They play wrestled on the ground for a long time, and didn't even notice as a pair of emotionless gold eyes watched them.

Sehsomaru watched his half-brother wrestle with the miko. Rin ran up to him, "Lord Seshomaru! Doesn't that look like fun?" Seshomaru kept watching them, then turned to Rin, who continued smiling at him. "Lord Seshomaru?" Rin asked as he started to walk away.

"Playing, is for the weak-minded."

Oofie: "does anybody notice that when I have a person as a guest then they always have at least a small part in the chapter?"

Inuyasha: "Better question, does anybody care?"

Oofie: "I banished you from talking this chapter. BE GONE!"

Inuyasha: is silenced.

Seshomaru: "How weak. Banished by a mere little girl."

Oofie: "HEY! I happen to be part nine-tailed fox, have any of you even noticed my nine tails and ears? Not to mention my claws and fangs…"

Seshomaru: "I did, but they are not or importance to me."

Oofie: "Yeah ok, but now I have somethin' to say! I'm thinkin' about bringin Myoga here next, but I'm not sure. Anybody wanna give me some suggestions? Like, if you don't think Myoga should be my next guest then say whom you think should. But don't say somebody who has already been here, or pick Naraku 'cause I have special plans for him."

Seshomaru: "What kind of plans?"

Oofie: "That, my cute doggy friend, is a secret."

Seshomaru: "I am not a cute doggy."

Oofie: "Are you my friend?"

Seshomaru: "…"

Oofie: sigh "And so the saga continues…Seshomaru?"

Seshomaru: "Yes."

Oofie: "Let's go get some sushi"

Seshomaru: "Yes, let's." Offers Offie his arm

Oofie: takes Seshomaru's arm and starts for the exit "I hope you know your paying."


	7. Event 7: Not His Day

**Oofie: "Gosh…Has it become apparent yet that I really dislike doing my homework?"**

**Kagome: "Yes, it has. Why do you ask?"**

**Oofie: "Well…Guess why I'm writing this now instead of later."**

**Kagome: "You're avoiding your homework again?"**

**Oofie: can see this is going in a bad direction and desperately thinks of how to change the subject… "Uh…Kagome…um…hey, there's a bug on you…" points**

**Kagome: "Don't change the subject!"**

**Oofie: "No, seriously. There's a bug on you."**

**Kagome: starts to scream and run in circles "AAAH! INUYASHA GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"**

**Inuyasha: _Was _having a peaceful sleep, but is now wide awake thanks to Kagome's screaming "Oi wench, what the hell do you want now?"**

**Kagome: Holds her arm out to him "T-t-there's a b-b-b-bug! Get it off!"**

**Inuyasha: glances down at the bug, then Kagome, then the bug. "Keh," Grabs the bug and holds it to his face "Myoga."**

**Kagome & Oofie: "Myoga?" crowd around Inuyasha's hand that was holding up the flea by his shirt collar.**

**Oofie: "Myoga! How nice to finally meet ya buddy!"**

**Myoga: "Yes, yes. Hello. Master Inuyasha! Who is this girl?"**

**Oofie: "It's Oofie-chan! The one that sent for you!"**

**Myoga: "Oh! Ok, I know you!"**

**Oofie & Kagome: jump up and down "Yay!"**

**Inuyasha: "Keh."**

**Oofie: "Heh heh, let's continue this later, right now it's time to start the chapter!"**

**Kagome: "WOOHOO!"**

**Oofie: "Myoga?"**

**Myoga: is still dangling by his shirt in Inuyasha's grasp "Oofie-sama does not own me or whoever in the seven hells else."**

**Not His Day**

Shippo yawned, and sat up in the sleeping bag he shared with Kagome. He looked around camp. Yeah, they had a one hell of a fiesta, if I do say so myself. (For all you espanol deprived people fiesta means party) There were still candy wrappers surrounding the little kitsune, and a couple of 'soda' containers lying around. He looked around to find Inuyasha sleeping upright against his tree, with a ramen cup in his lap. Then he saw Kirara, who was in the arms of Sango, who was in the arms of that lecherous monk.

_I knew they were gonna end up together, even if Miroku is a nasty old perv_ Shippo thought with a I-knew-it-all-along look on his face. You see Shippo may be young, but Kagome didn't raise him to be no fool. Shippo sighed, and turned to snuggle up to Kagome. She had practically become his adoptive mother, and he loved her dearly. Shippo smiled his sweet little Shippo smile and fell asleep once again.

Inuyasha popped an eye open. The sound of Shippo rustling next to Kagome had awoken him, and he knew that once he was up, he was up, so there was no point in trying to fall back asleep. Inuyasha cursed himself for being a light sleeper and turned his head to see Miroku's wide-open mouth, gargling drool that must have collected in his there while he was asleep.

_That shit is disgusting…_ Inuyasha thought in…well, disgust. He shook off the thought of the toxic morning breath Miroku was going to have and turned towards Kagome to watch her sleep, in doing so he revealed that oh so tender piece of flesh he called his neck…

Inuyasha felt a tiny prick on his neck, and in reflex, shot his hand up to smash the bug that was finding his breakfast. The silver haired boy looked at his hand to find a very full and very flat Myoga.

He sighed, not this bug again.

"Master Inuyasha…why must you be so cruel to your one and only servant? Not to mention your elder…" the flea complained.

"I didn't ask you to be my servant or whatever, and if you hate it so much, then fuck off." Inuyasha said in his grumpy morning mood. It's not that he was tired, he just acted grumpy in the morning, not to mention every other time of the day…but that's irrelevant. GOD I LOVE THAT WORD! Ahem…back to the story…

"Master Inuyasha your father would never forgive me for leaving you alone!" the flea complained once again, "And without me you wouldn't have come as far as you have you ungrateful baffoon!"

Inuyasha watched the old demon's vain attempts to punch up at the clawed fingers that held him tight. As you can imagine, watching a flea fight for his life can get rather dull, and with a yawn Inuyasha decided to put the old man out of his misery.

The hanyou squeezed and squeezed till it looked as if Myoga's head would explode and he finally let the flea go, tired of it's talking, and bored of it's torture. Myoga wheezed, "I'm too old for this…" he gazed up at the hanyou that was yawning once again of boredom, then looked back down towards the ground. "I suppose since you have no interest in what a flea has to say, then I'll just be on my way without telling you my information on a new jewel shard…" Myoga had emphasized the words jewel shard and acted as if he were about to walk away…

Then the fish took the bait.

"Alright old man, what cha got to say?" Inuyasha said, planting his hands on his knees and bringing his head so close to the ground his hair touched it. Myoga merely sat down Indian style and crossed his hands over his chest. Apparently, the flea thought he could refuse to tell Inuyasha what he came to tell him about the shards.

Two words. Dead. Wrong.

Inuyasha brought his hand down over the old flea and nearly took many years off of his life. But yet again, that's irrelevant. What is relevant is that Inuyasha was pissed, and if Inuyasha was pissed, that could only mean more pain for Myoga. So the flea, with this logic, decided to give up and just tell Inuyasha what he meant to tell him.

"Master Inuyasha please! I'll tell you! Just let me go! I beg of you!" the flea pleaded. Obviously, he was not too proud to beg.

"Keh" was the only response as Myoga was let go and Inuyasha shoved his hands into his sleeves. He looked down at the old flea, and what he saw was just pathetic. No, wait…pathetic didn't quite cut it. Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes in a scowl "Spill it old man, what do you know about the jewel shards!" It wasn't a question, it was more like he was telling him to answer.

Myoga jumped to Inuyasha's hand and sat down on it, then he closed his eyes and took two deep breaths before answering. "I've been traveling around, hunting for information on a shard of the jewel I have heard about from many different villages." The flea sighed before continuing. "I've heard many a story about what I assume is the same shard, but the stories don't add up. They seem more like tall tales then actual knowledge."

Inuyasha was intently listening to every word, but he had to ask a question, "What rumor? What jewel shard are you talking about?" Okay so it was more like two questions but does it really matter?

Myoga sighed once more and looked up at Inuyasha with a tired expression. "That's just it Master Inuyasha, the rumors are all about a demon who terrorizes several villages. But at each village they describe the creature differently, which leads me to believe that the demon is a shape shifter."

Inuyasha tensed. A shape shifter? He knew one, and only one. And that one had led him to believe his first love had betrayed him, and ruined his life. He growled deep in his throat, he could tell where this was going.

"Myoga. This shape shifter…did anyone notice if he had a scar on his back? One shaped like a spider?"

"I truly wouldn't know, Master Inuyasha. Nobody has seen him."

"Nobody has seen him? How can that be if he terrorizes the villages?"

"Because…all that have seen him end up as nothing but a rotting corpse."

* * *

Kagome Awoke to the sun shining brightly in her coffee colored eyes. She blinked some sleep away before sitting up, careful not to disturb Shippo. She looked around. Kirara was in Sango's lap, who sat by a tree across from Miroku, who was currently knocked out from a severe blow to the head. Kagome sighed, then vaguely wondered if Miroku had tried anything while Sango was asleep before turning to where Inuyasha had been last night. Only to find the ramen that he was eating the night before.

Kagome looked around once more and found no trace of the silver-haired boy anywhere. The girl wondered where he could be. Maybe he had just smelled something funny and went to check it out. He did that sometimes, and wouldn't come back for hours on end. Or, perhaps, he went to go find some water for his breakfast of ramen. But she had water in her backpack, so why would he do that?

Then she saw it, lying on the floor.

It was a letter, addressed to her. She got out of her sleeping bag and walked over to where the letter was sitting and unfolded it. The paper was one of Miroku's blank sutras and the handwriting was small, but large enough to read, and you could tell the writer was one who used quick strokes.

Kagome read through the letter, then stepped quickly to her backpack and pulled out a compass, then her bow. She strapped on her arrow holding thingy. (I don't know what it's called, but if somebody could tell me in a review it would be very much appreciated.) The miko looked around at her still sleeping friends before tossing the note onto Miroku's lap and leaving the campsite.

* * *

Kirara woke in Sango's lap, and stretched her tiny legs before jumping onto the ground. She looked around the campsite and found that the hanyou and miko were missing. Being the companion of a demon slayer, Kirara had her instincts, and something told her that something was wrong with the two not being there. She looked back up at her dearest friend, and nudged her knee with her head. She clawed gently at it, and meowed some, but the demon slayer refused to awaken.

The fire cat finally gave up and went over to the sleeping monk and nudged the hand that didn't have the wind tunnel. Miroku simply grunted and rolled over to his other side. She nudged his back but he only begged for five more minutes of rest before getting up for the day.

Kirara was losing her patience and she simply bit the monk's forearm with her small sharp teeth.

Miroku jumped when he felt teeth sinking into his arm and turned to see large red eyes staring at him. The look the fire cat gave him said 'Hey, don't blame me, you're the one who wouldn't get up'.

"Ok Kirara, what is it you want?" he said, holding the place where he had been bitten. The demon only meowed at him and sat down, never taking her eyes off of him. Or rather, his lap.

The monk looked down and to his surprise there was a piece of paper sitting in his lap. He took it in his hands and examined it. It was obviously one of his blank sutra scrolls, and it had been slightly crumpled on one of its corners. The young man unfolded it carefully and read its contents.

"Sango." He called. The woman across from him merely sighed and huddled closer to the tree behind her. Miroku was about to call her name again but something caught his eye. You've got one guess on what it was.

If you guessed it was a little black piggy named Pchan then you have seriously got the wrong anime. If you guessed it was Sango's posterior then you are absolutely correct! And what do you win? Nothing! Now let's get back to the story…

* * *

Sango woke up with the feeling of serious unwanted contact in a place I'm not allowed to say around my younger siblings, if you know what I mean. When she realized what it was her eyes grew wide and she tensed.

Without warning her hand flew out and made contact with the side of Miroku's face. Ah, some things will just never change.

"Dearest Sango! I was merely brushing off the dirt that was resting on your very nice and soft backside! I didn't mean to violate you in anyway! Honest!" Miroku pleaded. He did not like to be on Sango's bad side what so ever.

"Hentai! You're such a liar Miroku!" Sango yelled back. She was indeed tired of Miroku's antics and one way or another she was going to get him to stop, or, so she believed.

Shippo had awoken just in time to see Miroku get slapped for the second time that day. The little fox sighed, why were adults so weird?

Shippo looked around and noticed that both Kagome and Inuyasha were missing. "Hey! Sango! Miroku! Where are Kagome-chan and Inuyasha?"

"Um…I don't know. Did you see them Kirara?" the demon slayer asked, cuddling her companion to her.

"Ah!" Miroku started to search the ground for something, "Oh yes, here it is!" he exclaimed as he picked up a piece of paper.

"Nani?" Sango and Shippo asked in unison.

"It is where I think our friends are," answered the monk. "It is a letter from Myoga."

"Myoga? You mean that flea demon?" Shippo questioned.

"The one and the same. But you see, the letter is addressed to Kagome."

"What does it say Houshi-sama?"

"Here, I'll read it for you." Miroku cleared his throat before reading the letter aloud, "Dear Kagome-sama, Master Inuyasha and I have ventured forth to find a jewel shard in the east. Master Inuyasha fears it may be too dangerous for you or any of the others to come along, so we will be traveling alone. Our return will be in a few days at the most. Signed Myoga."

"But that doesn't explain what happened to Kagome…" Shippo stated after a long silence.

"He's right. According to the letter, they left Kagome behind. So where is she now?" Sango asked.

Miroku gathered his face into a frown that only surface when he is contemplating a serious matter. "I believe that after Kagome-sama read the letter, she thought Inuyasha would need her help, despite what Inuyasha's wishes were. Telling her that they went east was their mistake, because now Kagome-sama knows what direction to head in."

"So, you're saying she went after them, correct?"

"Exactly."

"You know what this means, Houshi-sama?"

"Yes, indeed I do." Miroku brought his smile back and started to pack up the sleeping bags and such, just how Kagome had showed him.

"Miroku, what are you doing?" Shippo asked in confusion.

"Packing, my little curious friend."

"Packing…why?"

Miroku looked at Shippo and placed one of his famous smiles on his face. "Shippo. We're going after Kagome-sama!"

* * *

Kagome trudged through the forest, following her compass that pointed her east. Damn that Inuyasha, why couldn't he just bring her along? Staying back there made her worry about him, and she didn't like that feeling. Her mind had been made up as soon as she read the letter: she was going to him, no matter how dangerous it supposedly was.

She briefly wondered how much farther Inuyasha and Myoga had gone, but shook the thought away.

God it was hot. Kagome wiped the sweat off of her forehead with the sleeve of her school uniform. Walking through this thick forest was almost torture on the miko. But she told herself that almost doesn't count to keep her spirit up and kept at it. She was not going to give up now.

* * *

Inuyasha was on all fours, sniffing the ground with his reliable nose. People of the village would have laughed at his comical posture, if they hadn't been scared of the fact that there was a demon in their village.

One brave young man approached the hanyou in question and told him with a firm voice to leave the village at once. The poor soul.

Inuyasha heard the man's foot steps so he already knew he was being approached, but chose to ignore it. Till the man had the nerve to tell him to leave. The silver-haired boy sat back on his feet and looked over his shoulder at the villager. He did his little keh before he went back to sniffing at the ground. The poor soul.

The young man's mother called to him, pleading for him to get back. But apparently this guy had a lot of nerve, because he simply shouted to his mother that he could handle this pathetic demon. Then, right when Inuyasha was about to retaliate to that 'pathetic' remark the villager kicked dirt into his face. This caused Inuyasha's sensitive nose to go ballistic and he sneezed none stop for about forty-five seconds. The poor soul.

Ok, that did it. Inuyasha stood to his full height and found that he easily towered over the young man. Golden orbs darted towards the villager and he stumbled back in fright.

Inuyasha snickered. Oh yes, this would be fun.

The hanyou lifted his clawed hand and looked at it, then the boy, then his hand. He was contemplating if he should put this boy in his place or not. He seemingly came to a decision because he smirked and brought his claws down, within within inches of the frightened boy's face. _Poor soul my ass, this guy had it comin'._

He had only meant to scare the guy, but from another point of view…well, it didn't exactly look like that.

* * *

Kagome had been walking for so long, she felt that she could hardly walk anymore. That's when she saw it. A clearing, a large clearing. Wait, there were houses and…and…INUYASHA?

Kagome ran towards the flash of silver she saw through the trees. And when she got to that clearing, let's just say she was shocked to say the least.

There he was her Inuyasha, with his claws in some poor boy's face. She panicked for a second. Had he gone full demon again? No, he couldn't have, Tetsusaiga was still near him. Did that mean…he was doing it because the boy was just weaker then him? That had to be it!

_Inuyasha!_ Kagome thought, _You're goin' down!_

* * *

Inuyasha was going to scare the boy again, but the he smelled something familiar. Yes, he knew the scent, how could he not? It was definitely Kagome. He looked around, but the girl wasn't in the village….

"INUYASHA! OSUWARI!"

Okay, I was wrong, she was in the village. Sue me.

Inuyasha looked up at the girl with the coffee colored eyes, and muttered something into the dirt.

Kagome was about to yell at him, but she could tell he was trying to say something so she held off on the yelling, "What was that Inuyasha?"

Finally the spell wore off the silver-haired stood as the boy from the village ran away. "I said, pink is a nice color on you." Inuyasha looked up at the sky while he spit out some dirt.

Kagome looked down at her cloths. It was what she normally wore, her white and green school uniform. So why did he say that pink…looked… Her eyes opened wide and she blushed furiously once realization dawned on her. Suddenly she felt violated and she held herself away from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you pervert! You looked up my skirt when you were down there!" the miko accused.

"Keh, it's not my fault. I was trying to look at you, not at what's under that thing you call a 'skirt'" Inuyasha said. He looked back at Kagome, and he could tell she was infuriated. Oh yes, indeed this would hurt.

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!" Inuyasha suffered as Kagome gave out the sit command after, sit command after, sit command after sit command…

* * *

The demon slayer and the monk, along with the fox demon of course were riding on the back of the fire cat. (In other words, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were riding on Kirara's back) Kirara and Shippo could hear all the 'OSUWARIs' coming from one direction, now that they were closer, and Shippo informed the two humans about this. Then Kirara sped up towards the sounds of pain for Inuyasha…

* * *

Kagome only stopped sitting Inuyasha after she saw Kirara, who was carrying all of her friends. Then all of a sudden she sported a smile and trotted over to them "Hey! How did you guys know where I was?"

"Well, you did leave us this note Kagome-sama" Miroku said while holding up the letter.

"Oh yeah…. I did kinda toss it at you when I left…" Kagome remembered.

"Hey Kagome-chan…?"

"Yeah Sango-chan?"

"Uh, what did he do…to deserve that?" Sango pointed over to a crater the Kirara was sniffing at.

"Who? Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, then continued after she saw everyone nodded his or her heads. "That pervert…he…. he…THE PERV LOOKED UP MY SKIRT!" Kagome finally managed to get out.

"It is times like these, I am glad Miss Sango does not have the ability to 'sit' me" the young man with the ponytail said. Everyone stared at him while he said a prayer, thanking the gods before Inuyasha finally managed to get out of the very large and very deep crater.

The dog hanyou held his head in agony "Damn it woman," he managed to say through his pain. "It wasn't even my fault. If you hadn't sat me the first time and stood right in front of me…"

"No excuses baka!" Kagome snapped.

"Wait, you sat him before? What did he do that time?" Shippo questioned.

"Oh yeah…Inuyasha! What were you doing to that poor villager!" Kagome shouted and the hanyou cringed. He wasn't truly afraid of Kagome but her yelling was not helping the ringing in his head.

"Could you quiet down wench? And that villager, I wasn't doin' nothin' to him. Then he kicked dirt up at me so I got my revenge by scarin' him. End of story…or it would have been if you hadn't jumped to conclusions and sat me damn it!" Inuyasha shouted in Kagome's face. Bad idea.

His head was ringing even more now, and what was worse, he could smell salt on Kagome.

The hanyou's eyes widened a bit when he realized that the girl was crying. It felt even worse because he knew it was his fault. "Uh…Kagome? …I didn't mean it…I mean…um…don't cry…!" He couldn't stand to see Kagome cry, let alone any other girl in the world.

Kagome hiccuped and tensed a bit before saying "Inuyasha, I get it. I'm j-j-just a b-burden to you…" Kagome stuttered through her ears, and wrenched at Inuyasha's heart in doing so. "Well I…I'm s-sorry, and I…. I'll just leave n-n-now." Kagome wiped her eyes on her uniform sleeve and ran into the forest surrounding the village.

Inuyasha just stared after her. He didn't know if he should go after her or stay, but he had to do something.

Sango was starting after Kagome and Miroku held out his arm to stop her. The demon slayer looked back at the monk with a question in her eyes. He simply looked her in the eye, then nodded his head towards Inuyasha who had already started after the miko. "Let's just look for information on that jewel shard he was here for." Miroku suggested, and Sango nodded her head before they started into the village.

Inuyasha sniffed at the air in the forest. He could smell Kagome, along with the smell of salt. He scowled. Why did he always say things that made her cry? Didn't he have a brain, or at least common sense? The silver-haired boy sighed. This was just not his day.

Then he heard it, Kagome's scream. He sped forward, and called her name. This was definitely not his day.

Kagome heard Inuyasha calling to her and she saw him leap into the air after her and the demon that captured her. She could tell he was pissed, why she didn't know, but she thought that it might be because he had to save her again. Again. God this was getting old. She watched Inuyasha from the where she was, which was thrown over the demon's shoulder.

The demon laughed with a sort of high-pitched voice. He turned around towards Inuyasha. He was still traveling on his shoes that had wings on them. Inuyasha knew he couldn't fly without them, because he was definitely a wolf demon.

The demon had bright orange hair that was in a long braid behind him. He looked down at Inuyasha, who was leaping from tree to tree, with blazing red eyes and…orange eyeliner?

The hanyou would have wondered about this a little bit more, but the demon called to him. "You must be Inuyasha, right?"

"It doesn't matter who the fuck I am, just put Kagome down!"

The demon laughed, then patted Kagome on her backside, "Nope! I've been sent to collect this lovely example of a female human."

Kagome's eyes widened when she felt his hand on her butt. Okay, she was starting to get pissed. Then all of a sudden the demon turned back around and Kagome was facing Inuyasha again. She looked into his eyes and pleaded with him to get her away from this weird pervert guy.

His eyes promised her he would and he used all of his power to jump high into the air. He reached out for her hand, but the wolf demon sped up and the hanyou missed.

Inuyasha landed in a tree, and looked up to see Kagome yelling his name and reaching out to him before they disappeared behind the clouds.

He punched the trunk of the tree. Damn, this was not his day.

**Oofie: "God, I started this chapter on Friday night, and it's Sunday morning right now."**

**Myoga: "What took you so long?"**

**Oofie: "I had writer's block" frowns**

**Kagome: "Poor Oofie-chan."**

**Oofie: "Yes, woe is me."**

**Inuyasha: "Keh, women."**

**Kagome: "What was that?"**

**Inuyasha: "Are you deaf, or just plain stupid? I said KEH, WOMEN!"**

**Kagome: "INUYASHA YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT US THAT WAY!"**

**Inuyasha: "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF I GOT THE RIGHT OR NOT, I'M DOIN' IT ANYWAY!"**

**Myoga: "Do they always do this?"**

**Oofie: rubs her temples in agony "Yes, yes they do."**

**Myoga: "You poor soul."**

**Oofie: "Ah, Myoga I don't need your pity. So don't waste it on me."**

**Myoga: "Yes ma'am."**

**Oofie: "Thank you. Now, while they fight it out," nods her head towards the two lovebirds "let's have a little talk Myoga."**

**Myoga: "Yes, let's."**

**Oofie: "Ok, so what have you been up to lately?"**

**Myoga: "The usual, helping Master Inuyasha with his travels and adventures."**

**Oofie: "In other words, running away."**

**Myoga: "I take that offensively."**

**Oofie: "Oh, I'm sorry. But it's true right?"**

**Myoga: "…"**

**Oofie: "Ok I'll stop. But I have to ask, don't you find it ironic that a _flea_ demon is servant to a _dog_ demon?"**

**Myoga: "It hasn't really occurred to me…"**

**Oofie: looks at him in disbelief "Really…?"**

**Myoga: "Really."**

**Oofie: "…"**

**Myoga: changes the subject "Master Inuyasha is not going to like the out come of this argument." looks over at the fighting couple "It's going to hurt."**

**Oofie: "Hey, what doesn't kill ya makes ya stronger."**

**Kagome: "INUYASHA YOU JERK!" starts to cry**

**Inuyasha: "Ack, Kagome…don't…. Please don't cry…"**

**Oofie & Myoga: shake their heads "10…9…8…"**

**Inuyasha: "Come on Kagome…"**

**Oofie & Myoga: "…7…6…5…"**

**Inuyasha: "Kagome…look I'm sorry ok, just shut up the damn crying already!"**

**Oofie & Myoga: cover their ears "…4…3…"**

**Kagome: aura flares**

**Oofie & Myoga: "…2…"**

**Inuyasha: realizes his mistake and attempts to run**

**Oofie & Myoga: "…1!"**

**Kagome: "INUYASHA YOU BIG JERK! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"**

**Oofie: looks at the gaping hole in the earth "And so the saga continues…"**

**Myoga: jumps onto Oofie's head and waves goodbye "Farewell all my fans!"**

**Oofie: waves anyway "Heh, whatever Myoga." **


	8. Event 8: Kagome I Think I Love You!

Oofie: "Ok, I did Myoga for chapter 7, so who am I gonna do for chapter 8 you ask? Well be patient and you'll see, damn."

**Inuyasha: whispers to Kagome "What the hell is wrong with her today?"**

**Kagome: shrugs "I have no idea."**

**Oofie: "I hate when people talk about me in front of my face."**

**Inuyasha & Kagome: back away slowly**

**Oofie: "Tsk, to answer your question, I just got back from a bowling alley."**

**Inuyasha: "What the fuck is a…"**

**Kagome: "It's a place where people go to bowl, which is a type of sport where you roll a ball down a alley and knock over objects called pins."**

**Oofie: "Wow."**

**Kagome: "My mom used to get me to read dictionaries."**

**Inuyasha: "What's a…"**

**Kagome: "Dictionary? It's a book with the spelling and definition of words in it."**

**Inuyasha: "Oh. One more question, what's a…"**

**Oofie: "Ok I'm gonna leave them to Inuyasha's education and I'm gonna make a couple shout outs. First one I'm gonna make is to a review who is signed Akida411searcher. This person is the most loyal of my readers, so I had to give a shout out. Next one is to my brother, who won't read this but I'd like to shout him out anyway cause he helped be beat my best friends in bowling." Looks over at Kagome, who is showing Inuyasha a book called French For Idiots "Yeah…I'm bringin out our guest now…uh…Kaede? You there?"**

**Kaede: "Yes, child. I am here."**

**Oofie: "Oh, well…. Yeah. Could you perhaps bring us into the disclaimer? So we can start the chapter?"**

**Kaede: "I'd be more then happy to." Turns to the readers "Oofie-chan does not own myself, or who ever else Kami permits."**

Kagome I think I Love You! 

Kagome was starting to feel a chill on her legs as the demon took her higher into the sky. Why, why couldn't she ever just wear a pair of jeans instead of this drafty old skirt? She cursed herself, then promised she would change as soon as Inuyasha saved her. Then they'd probably go back to Kaede's again and rest.

_Inuyasha. I wonder what he's doing now. Probably pissed because he has to save me again_ Kagome thought with a sigh. She too was tired of the whole damsel in distress ordeal. Yup, since she met Inuyasha she had immediately taken the role of damsel in distress. What's more, she hated every second of it.

The miko did a growl in the back of her throat, almost worthy of Inuyasha. Her fists clenched in anger. She was dead tired of this act, and she swore she was going to take revenge on who ever it was that had gotten the demon to kidnap her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha was definitely pissed off at this point. He could smell Kagome and the demon but they were so fast. Even if he were on their trail, they would probably reach the place they were going before he could stop them. He growled low and in a dangerous tone. He was so mad, he could even kill Seshomaru through his rage. (No offense fluffy dude)

Somehow, he felt he had been in this area before… Something, something he couldn't really put one of his clawed fingers on, was eerily familiar. But what? Yeah, he could smell everything around him, and normally if he had been somewhere the scent would automatically tell him he was here before. But…nothing was truly familiar. Except the eerily familiar feeling…does that make sense?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome was bored out of her mind. How much farther was it? She sighed and drummed her fingers on her kidnappers back. She knew it was starting to irritate him, but she really didn't care. He didn't care that his kidnapping her was irritating her, so why should she give a damn?

"Hey, could you stop that back there, it's annoying."

"Give me a reason."

"I'll drop you if you don't stop that bitch."

"If you drop me, then what's the person who sent you for me gonna say?"

"…Just shut up already."

Kagome snickered; at least she knew he wasn't going to kill her. Then a thought occurred to her, _What if the person who sent for me wants to kill me?_

Kagome shook her head at the thought. If the person did want to kill her, then she would defend herself until Inuyasha got there. But how? She didn't have a …weapon…

Kagome reached her hand behind her and felt her bow still there. So she did still have a weapon. If she really needed to she would use that, but she was hoping Inuyasha would catch them before they got to the place…

Then they started to land. _Uh-oh_ is all Kagome could think as the demon touched the ground in front of a dark cave. He started for the cave, but Kagome immediately interrupted.

"Uh…we aren't…we can't be…going in there…?" It was a question, not a statement, and her voice trembled when she asked it.

"And why can't we?" the high-pitched voice asked in annoyance.

"Well…" Kagome fidgeted a little bit before the demon started again. Then she immediately spoke up "I'm afraid of the dark! We can't go in there! I'm too scared!"

The demon put his hands on his hips, and did a pout. "Why do the gods hate me so much to curse me with such a woman?" he raised his hands up to the sky to emphasize his point.

"Stop being a drama queen!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was enough, but dealing with this guy was a whole other story.

"Drama queen my ass! How can you live out here and be afraid of the dark?"

"I…" now that was a good question. How in the hell could she camp out in some of the darkest forests, in feudal Japan and still be afraid of the dark? Then it dawned on her; it was because she was always with Inuyasha. He had always been there before, and now he wouldn't be as she entered this cave. Fear started to build up in her and she had a strong urge to run. No not from the dark, but from being unprotected by her Inuyasha.

She started to pound her fists on the demons back when he started for the cave. She yelled, she screamed, she kicked her feet. She did everything she could do to get away from that demon and that cave.

Lucky for her, when she kicked he foot hit a 'sensitive' area on the demon. She was now sure the demon was male because he dropped her and held himself while in the huddled on the ground.

She saw this as her chance and she ran. She knew that once he recovered that she could never out run him, he was a demon after all. But she also knew that she didn't really have to out run him to escape. There was the possibility that Inuyasha wasn't to far from here, she just had to let him know that she was right here waiting for him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she ran. "Inuyasha! Are you there?" the girl stumbled on a root of a tree and fell to her knees. She was already tired and had run a long ways, but she had to keep going. The farther away from that demon and that cave the better.

"Inuyashaaaaaa!" she screamed once more before getting up. Both her knees battered, and her hands in pretty much the same shape. She tried to step but her ankle gave out under her. _Damn! I must have twisted the damned thing_ she thought. How was she to run now?

The demon still wasn't after her; otherwise he would have found her by now, so she figured she still had some time. If only Inuyasha could hear her…

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Inuyashaaaaa!"

The hanyou skidded to a halt. That was Kagome's voice. Had she gotten away from the demon? Maybe he still had her and she was still struggling against him.

The hanyou smirked at the thought as he continued his running. Even if that son of a bitch had kidnapped his Kagome, there was no way it was going to be easy from this point. Kagome didn't take lightly to being kidnapped and she was one hell of a handful when she was mad.

The silver-haired boy quickened his pace as the sound of his name got louder and Kagome's scent got stronger.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome's voice was hoarse now, but she wouldn't give up. She would use whatever time available to her to get Inuyasha here faster.

"Inuya…!" she began but a large hand clamped over her mouth, immediately making her silent.

"Bitch! What the fuck was that for? You don't go around kickin' people in the balls damn it! It's fuckin' rude!" the high-pitched voice hissed at her.

Her eyes widened, what was that she was beyond those trees? She could have sworn it was a flash of red. He heard her! He was coming for her!

But the demon must have smelled her savior, because he swore under his breath and quickly picked Kagome up. His hand was still over her mouth and boy was he going to regret that.

Kagome bit down hard on the demon hand, taking a chunk of flesh out of it and spitting it to the ground. She lifted her head again and saw the flash of red.

"INUYASHAAAAA!" she screamed as loud as she could before they disappeared into the cave.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha heard a cry of pain in a high-pitched voice, then he heard the girl he was searching for call to him. Damn! He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and lowered it to his side as he ran. He would have used Wind Scar on the damned thing but he would hit Kagome in the process.

Suddenly a clearing came into view and a cave stood before him. At the entrance of the cave the wolf demon held Kagome close to him. Didn't that dumb ass know that that was HIS Kagome? Nobody was allowed to touch like that but him. The hanyou growled deep in his throat.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Did I make the little puppy mad?" the demon teased. He saw the look on Inuyasha's face and decided to say something else. "Hey man, I've got nothin' against ya. I never really have anything against any cute boys normally but I was asked to steal this 'Kagome' from you."

_Wait a second. Did he just call Inuyasha cute? Kag_ome thought. Oh great, now she was being held by some gay wolf demon. How much did this day suck?

_What the fuck…the gay bastard just called me cute…_Inuyasha thought in disgust. Then he stepped forward, attempting to enter the cave. But Kagome stopped him.

"Wait! Inuyasha don't! There's a barrier!" Kagome screamed.

"A barrier…" he picked up a rock and tossed it at the wolf demon. But it never reached him, it seemingly disappeared and a blue transparent barrier was seen. "Damn, you son of a bitch, let Kagome go now or I'll make sure that cave is your fuckin' resting place."

"Oooo, is that a threat?" the wolf demon turned and shook his butt at the hanyou, who was thoroughly disgusted.

There was a howl in the back of the cave and the demon looked back. When he looked back at Inuyasha his face told him he was irritated. "All right already! Geez," he complained to nobody in particular. "I never get to flirt for long, they always interrupt me," the wolf said, then he turned back to Inuyasha and blew him a kiss "See ya later hot stuff!" and he skipped off.

Inuyasha had never really felt too sick in his life, but at the moment he felt the need to vomit in a near by bush. He quickly fought this off and began thinking on how to get through this barrier…

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The demon with orange eyeliner took Kagome to the very back to the cave and set her down. Kagome looked at her surroundings. There was a campfire going, and a couple wolves were lounging around. What she saw next she never would have expected.

"K…k…. KOGA!" the miko exclaimed. There was no way this was happening.

"Kagome! I'm so glad to see you!" he ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"…. can't breathe…air supply…dangerously….low…" Kagome managed to get out and Koga loosened his grip.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry I had to send my stupid cousin after you, but I had no choice. If I had gone that mutt would have smelled me and we could never be together!" Koga stared into her eyes for a moment, but Kagome just looked confused.

"Wait, you are the one who sent that guy after me…?" she said, trying to comprehend.

"Yeah. He's my cousin, Hitoriu."

"…What…why…how!" the miko didn't know how to form her question.

"Ok, I sent Hitoriu out to get you, because I love you and if you're here with me our love can prosper. And how…well we don't support same sex marriages in our pack…so a long time ago we kicked Hitoriu out…We're letting him back in now because he did us such a big favor." Koga nodded as if everything were clear now.

Kagome was still in shock that Koga was behind all this, and as he picked her up and brought her into a small room like cavern she was still sputtering out words.

The wolf demon laid her down on some furs she suspected were supposed to make a bed. The girl sat up and looked at the grinning wolf "Welcome to your new den Kagome! I know it's a little bleak but we can do anything you want to it!"

"Wait a minute, MY new den? As in, I'm supposed to live here?"

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

"But…hey! Don't I get say in this?"

Koga sat down next to her and looked her in the eye "I told you, if you don't like it we can always fix it so you have a better place to raise the pups in."

Kagome's mouth stopped working, and she tensed. Inside her head she was yelling. _Pups? PUPS? I'm not having any kind of child with you buddy boy so back the fuck off!_ You can't imagine how badly she wanted to say that, but her mouth wouldn't move.

Koga stared at her for a moment and then leaned in to kiss her. She put her hand up and was going to shove him away but the wolf caught it, and held it as he kissed her. The girl's mind was racing. What the hell did Koga think he was doing? She hadn't once said that she would go along with this plan of his! She broke the kiss almost as soon as it had started.

"Koga, I didn't agree to…" He kissed her again, but this time harder. He pushed her back onto the furs and ravaged her neck. _Oh god, please don't let this be happening_ Kagome prayed. She had wanted it to be just a very bad nightmare that she could wake up from at any moment.

But the kiss was real, the force he was using to hold her down was real…and…_OH MY GOD I CAN FEEL IT ON MY LEG!_ She screamed in her head. She tried to get away from him but he straddled her hips with his own.

"Koga…Koga please stop! Even if I did like you that way I wouldn't be ready for this…" she tried explaining with a little politeness in her voice. Maybe he would catch this and let her go. But, this wasn't the Koga she was used to.

Something was different about him; he only looked at her with lustful eyes and was ignoring what she said. Suddenly he spread her legs wide apart and used his claws to rip off her panties.

"Koga! Please stop it! I don't want to do this!" she was yelling now. She was scared. All this happened because she was so easy to capture, because she was just a damsel in distress. Well you know what? She wasn't going to take it anymore!

"Koga I warned you!" she screamed and then she kneed him in the very same place she kicked Hitoriu. The wolf howled and fell off of the miko. She took this chance to run for it, and as she stepped out of the cavern she remembered her bow an arrow.

She took it out and prepared an arrow. All the wolves and the rest of Koga's pack were watching her with interest.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed, she knew he echo would reach him. "Attack the barrier! Do the Wind Scar!" that was her final warning before she let all of her anger, fear, and pain go in that single arrow.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice travel to the entrance of the cave, and when he saw that light coming for him, he did exactly what he was told. He stood in front of the barrier and unleashed the Wind Scar with one powerful swing. He watched as it hit the barrier, then as it was weakened, the arrow burst through and utterly destroyed it.

He didn't waste one second after the barrier was gone. He rushed in at full speed and finally got to where Koga's pack was sitting. They were all huddled around Kagome, who had collapsed on the floor.

"Hey sis, are you ok?" the entire pack had considered Kagome their sister since the day they first met her.

Kagome groaned and reached her hands out into the air, "In…Inuyasha?" she called.

Inuyasha immediately went to her and held her hand "Yeah Kagome?"

"Come closer…"

Inuyasha leaned his head down closer to the miko, "What is it?"

Suddenly Kagome's eyes opened wide and there was a fire blazing in them "I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL THE SON OF A BITCH I SWEAR IT!"

Everybody fell over in the cave from either the shock of her words, or maybe because they had super human hearing and it was killing their ears…

Kagome shot up and arched an arrow, "WHERE'S THE FUCKING COWARD? I CASTRATE THE BITCH!"

Inuyasha had never seen Kagome use so many swears in just two out bursts. He was suddenly feeling sorry for the poor guy who made Kagome this angry. Then it came to him. The guy who kidnapped Kagome was a wolf demon, Koga's pack is here, and that son of a bitch's scent was all over Kagome…

"KOGA YOU SON OF A BITCH IF YOU LAYED ONE FUCKIN FINGER ON HER I'LL MAKE SURE THAT DAMNED FINGER WON'T BE ABLE TO TOUCH ANOTHER THING AGAIN!" Inuyasha screamed in complete rage. Yes, his overprotective side was kicking in.

"Inuyasha, stay out of this." Kagome said in the calmest voice she could muster.

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I STAY OUT OF IT?"

"INUYASHA STAY THE FUCK OUT OF IT OR I'LL PUT YOUR FUCKIN BACK OUT AGAIN!"

"…Keh," apparently, the hanyou _can_ take a hint. Go Inuyasha!

Kagome stomped into the cavern where Koga was listening to every thing that had gone on. Oh yes, Inuyasha would indeed enjoy this.

Koga's entire pack, along with Inuyasha, inched towards the cavern so they could hear. But Kagome didn't exactly keep her voice down, so I don't know why they had to get closer to listen.

"KOGA! HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU VIOLATE ME LIKE THAT? THERE ARE NO EXCUSES FOR WHAT YOU DID DAMNIT!"

"But, Kagome…let me explain!"

"THERE'S NOTHING TO FUCKIN' EXPLAIN! YOU ALMOST FUCKIN RAPED ME YOU BAKA! YOU KIDNAPPED ME AND THEN YOU ALMOST RAPED ME? YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME BUT ALL THAT'S JUST FUCKING BULLSHIT!"

"But Kagome I do love you! Honest!"

"I DON'T CARE! LOVE ME! HATE ME! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

"But I can't do that! I love you damn it! Damn woman can't you get that into your thick skull! I'll never leave you alone!" Inuyasha snickered, he knew that was not what Kagome wanted to hear, and from past experience he knew that if she didn't hear what she wanted from you, you were dead.

It was silent for a moment, and then you could hear Koga groveling to Kagome. He was trying to take back what he said, but Kagome wouldn't have it.

"KOGA YOU HAVE NO CONSIDERATION FOR ANYBODY ELSE'S FEELINGS! I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I NEVER WILL! WHY DON'T YOU GET THAT THROUGHT _YOUR_ THICK FUCKIN SKULL!" You could hear all the slaps and punches she was handing to Koga and you could hear his whimper every time.

"OH BUT I BET YOU LOVE THAT MUTT OUT THERE! YOU CAN'T LOVE ME BUT YOU CAN LOVE SOME HANYOU?"

All eyes were on Inuyasha now. The entire pack was staring at him, and he felt uncomfortable. "What the hell are you lookin' at?" he hissed, and they all turned their eyes back to the cavern entrance.

"INUYASHA! HIS NAME IS INUYASHA! DON'T CALL HIM MUTT, OR MUTT-FACE, OR DOG TURD! HIS NAME IS I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, LOVING HIM WOULD BE WAAAAAAAY BETTER THEN LOVING YOU EVER COULD BE!"

_Ok, hold up. Did she just say what I think she just said?_ The hanyou knew they were all looking at him again but he didn't care. He wanted to hear the rest of what Kagome had to say.

"OH REALLY? WHAT'S DOG-TURD GOT THAT I DON'T GOT? HE'S A HALF DEMON FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"FOR STARTERS HE GOT MORE THAN HALF A BRAIN LIKE YOU DO! HE ACTUALY CONSIDERS OTHER PEOLE'S THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS! HE'S STRONGER THEN YOU'LL EVER BE! HE'S GOT MORALS, HE'S GOT PRINCIPLES, AND HE'S GOT A GREAT PERSONALITY!"

"SO! HE'S STILL _JUST_ A HANYOU MUTT!"

"I DON'T CARE! I LIKE HIM JUST THE WAY HE IS! AS A HANYOU! AND ABOUT HIM BEING A DOG HANYOU, I THINK HIS EARS ARE CUTE!"

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE OTHER WOMEN! THEY'RE ALL SO STUPID!"

"KOGA PREPARE TOO DIE!"

The fighting could be heard from outside the cavern and when Kagome finally came out she was dragging Koga by the ear.

"I think we've come to an understanding!" she said with a smile. The pack just stared at her, as did Inuyasha. He was still in shock at all the things Kagome said about him.

When Inuyasha came back to reality, Kagome was calling him so they could leave. He watched her walk ahead of him. Her cloths were torn and dirty, she had a couple cuts and scrapes on each of her legs, but she looked se if she was on top of the world.

When they got outside in the sunshine, Kagome stretched her arms above her head. "That should keep Koga in his place from now on."

Inuyasha was lost just looking at her, and the mention of Koga's name reminded him of what happened. Then he thought of the look on Koga's face as they left, and he couldn't help but burst out laughing. The hanyou fell to the ground he laughed so hard.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha with a puzzled expression. She knelt beside him on the ground, "What are you laughing about?"

"The, haha, look…AHAHA! The look on his face…hahahaha, priceless!" the hanyou rolled over to his side and kicked his feet out while he laughed. Kagome giggled a little.

Suddenly he sat up and pulled Kagome to him in a warm hug. He was still laughing hard but he kept on holding her. "HA! Hey…"

"Yeah Inuyasha?"

He laughed some more before Kagome poked him in the stomach.

"Kagome I think I love you!"

Oofie: "Well that was fun."

**Inuyasha: "Yeah it was, I would give anything to see that look on his face…"**

**Kagome: "Who?"**

**Inuyasha: "Koga of course!"**

**Kagome: "I feel bad for him…"**

**Inuyasha: "WHAT!"**

**Kagome: "Think about it…the woman he loves just rejected him…"**

**Inuyasha: "You are aware that it was you who rejected him right? I mean, you don't want to have pups with him do you…?"**

**Kagome: "Of course not!"**

**Inuyasha: "Then stop your complaining' and make me some fuckin ramen wench."**

**Kagome: "Make your own damn ramen you jerk!"**

**Oofie: shakes her head, "Here we go again…"**

**Kaede: "Ye could receive a rather painful headache from being around those two constantly."**

**Oofie: "Tell me about it!"**

**Kaede: "That reminds me, I brought some herbs for ye, Oofie-chan."**

**Oofie: "Really? What are they?"**

**Kaede: "They are herbs for your tea, they will get rid of the headaches ye get from being around these two."**

**Oofie: gladly excepts "Well thank you Kaede-baba! I have something for you too!" bring out a pack of medicine "This one is called Aspirin, this one is called Advil, this one is called Tylenol, and this one is called Theraflu, and last but not least, are the Tums. They are you're basic medicines. With these you can cure colds, the flu, tummy aches, headaches, and migraines." Pulls out another container "But this one might be the most important to you. This medicine can cure the most horrid of diseases, the one I like to call BBS"**

**Kaede: "BBS?"**

**Oofie: "Bad Breath Syndrome. These here," holds up box "are called TicTacs. They are very affective and you probably only need to use two per person."**

**Kaede: "Yes, of course."**

**Oofie: "Have the two stopped bickering yet?"**

**Kagome: "INUYASHA YOU'RE MORE LIKE A PIG THEN A DOG!"**

**Inuyasha: "WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!"**

**Kagome: "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP AND OSUWARI!"**

**Inuyasha: eats major dirt**

**Oofie: shakes her head "And so the saga continues…"**

**Kaede: "How sad, child."**

**Oofie: nods her head "But now that that's over, Kaede-baba I think I want to take you out to dinner at a kareoke bar."**

**Kaede: "Yes, I think that would be nice. But what is kareoke…?"**

**Oofie: "Uh…I'll explain on the way…"**

**Kaede & Oofie: wave goodbye and walk off in the direction of the kareoke bar.**


	9. Event 9: Definitely Mutual

Oofie: "I have good news…and bad news…" Kagome & Inuyasha: "Nani?" 

**Oofie: "How about the bad news first…well, you know when I gave a shout out in that other chapter…can't really remember which one…"**

**Kagome: "I know what you're talking about…"**

**Oofie: "Yeah well…remember the teacher I gave a shout out to?"**

**Kagome & Inuyasha: nod their heads**

**Oofie: "She sort of…died…Wednesday night…"**

**Kagome: "I'm sorry Oofie-chan…"**

**Inuyasha: "You'll get over it."**

**Kagome: "Inuyasha!"**

**Inuyasha: "What?"**

**Kagome: "You're being rude!"**

**Oofie: "Actually, he's sort of right."**

**Inuyasha: "I am…? Yeah…of course I am! Oofie's strong right? She'll get over it!"**

**Oofie: "Don't get a big head little puppy, I wasn't really mourning her death or anything…it's just sort of the first time I've had one of my own teachers just up and die like that. It's sort of funny really, how people can be there one minute…and gone the next…"**

**Kagome & Inuyasha: nod their heads**

**Oofie: "Ha, look at me. I'm almost not my hyper energetic self."**

**Inuyasha: "No worries, you'll bounce back."**

**Kagome: "Yeah. For once I have to agree with the pinhead. You'll be back to normal, you've just been in shock is all."**

**Inuyasha: "Yeah, well…Don't call me pinhead or little puppy. And what about that good news you were tellin' us about?"**

**Oofie: "Well…she lived long enough for me to raise my grades from Ds to As. So I guess she got her little satisfaction from teaching me huh?"**

**Kagome: "Of course she did Oofie-chan."**

**Inuyasha: "Don't we have a guest?"**

**Oofie: "Oh, right. Let's bring out this chapter's guest. This lady is actually one of the nicest people in the anime and manga… I know here had Higurashi-sama, Kagome knows her as mama, Inuyasha might come to know her as mother in law." nudges Inuyasha in the arm "But you people probably know her as Mrs. Higurashi!"**

**Mrs. Higurashi: "Hello Oofie-chan! Kagome-chan! Inuyasha-kun!"**

**Oofie & Kagome: "Konichiwa!"**

**Inuyasha: "Oi."**

**Mrs. Higurashi: "Oofie-kun…you look more like a boy then when I saw you last…"**

**Inuyasha: "Heh, a boy huh?"**

**Oofie: "Yes, I am told I look like a boy sometimes. Might be because of my favorite cloths to wear…I don't know…"**

**Inuyasha: "She's right you know. That hat of yours makes you look like Souta…." Snicker "Short like him to."**

**Oofie: "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE TALL AND EVERYTHING DOESN'T MEAN I'M SHORT!"**

**Inuyasha & Kagome: "…"**

**Mrs. Higurashi: "Oh dear…"**

**Oofie: turns her baseball hat backwards and spits a loogie on the ground "So what if I'm not as tall as all the dumb guys who tease me about it? So what if I act like a boy sometimes?" realizes she's taking this to far "Oh…uh…sorry…um…. Higurashi-sama can you…take us into the chapter?"**

**Mrs. Higurashi: "Of course." Turns to the readers "Oofie-kun does not own myself or anyone else who falls under the title Inuyasha Characters."**

**Chapter 9: Definitely Mutual**

"Kagome I think I love you!"

"What did you say?" Kagome breathed. He couldn't have said what she thought he said.

"You were great! I wish I could have said something to him but you said it all! It was hilarious!" He hadn't really paid attention to what she said.

"Inuyasha…you said…you loved me…"

"…Wh…what?"

"You did! I heard you, you said…you…"

"I didn't really mean…uh…I was talkin' about…ya know what happened with Koga…I loved what happened in there…you know what I'm tryin' to say?"

Kagome simply stared at him. He was blushing furiously and sputtering out his words. Apparently he didn't mean it that way. "Yes, I know," she said solemnly and she pushed herself away from the hug he still had her in.

"Kagome…I…" Inuyasha didn't know what to say. She looked so sad, and he hated it when she was sad. _Maybe if we get back to the others she won't be like this…_he thought. And so he bent down so Kagome could climb on his back.

"Come on Kagome, we better get back to the others," he said looking back at her.

Kagome looked at him, and realized in horror what he wanted her to do. "I…I can't go back like that!"

"And why not?" Inuyasha looked confused. "We always travel this way."

"But…but…Koga he…"

"What's Koga got to do with this?"

"He…" Kagome blushed a deep crimson and muttered something.

"Huh? Say it louder, I can't hear you over all these other sounds." His dog-ears swiveled towards the blushing miko. "Well? Spit it out!"

"He… When…when Koga and me…when we were in that cavern…he…"

"Damn it woman just say it!"

"Koga ripped off my panties okay! He tore 'em up and I can't put 'em back on!"

Inuyasha looked confused and he tilted his head to the side before saying, "What the fuck are panties?"

Kagome blushed an even deeper red and looked up to the sky "Kami…why do you hate me so?"

"What? What are they?"

"Well…you see…they are things that…that girls wear…you know…under their cloths…"

"So?"

"So…I'm not really…wearing them…" Kagome couldn't believe she was saying this. She couldn't believe she was even in this situation.

"So get yourself some new ones. No big right?"

"Actually…it is…we can't get back as fast if I'm…not wearing them…"

"Why not? They aren't that important are they?"

"They are because…because I can't ride on your back with out them…"

"Kagome…you're not making any sense at all to me."

"Look, Inuyasha," Kagome was starting to feel even more embarrassed. "I can't get on your back because…I'm not wearing anything… under…my…my skirt…" she twiddled with the ends of her skirt.

Inuyasha made a confused face, and then he figured out why the girl was feeling embarrassed and the boy with silver hair turned a slight pink. "Um…well…I wouldn't like…try anything you know…" Inuyasha scratched his head a bit before he continued, "I'm not…a perv like Miroku or anything…"

"Uh…yeah…I…I guess so…" Kagome refused to look at him. She couldn't even glance at him for a second.

"Um…so…" Inuyasha squatted on the ground again, "Hop on…"

Kagome took a nervous step towards him and then hesitated, before walking over and climbing on. She adjusted her self so that her…um…more private areas…wouldn't really be touching him.

Inuyasha was about to take off running when Kagome's voice stopped him. "Um…Inuyasha…?"

The boy gulped, "Yeah?"

"I don't think I can do this…"

"Why not?"

"Because…because my skirt…keeps blowing up…"

Inuyasha took the hint that Kagome was worried about people seeing her backside, and he let her off. Then he took off his haori and handed it to her. "Put it on. It's longer then your skirt."

Kagome put the red cloth on and found that Inuyasha was right. On him, it looked like it fit perfectly, but on her it was like an oversized dress that traveled down her thighs and stopped just below her knees.

Inuyasha examined her and nodded his head, "Better?"

"It makes me look half your size…"

Inuyasha stood in front of her and looked down "You are half my size." He turned around and squatted on the ground again. Kagome took the hint and she got on his back again, making sure his haori was covering the space between him and…well…you know.

Inuyasha started out with incredible speed and a small pink blush on his cheeks. He was trying to keep his mind on running and supporting Kagome on his back, but it all came so natural to him that he didn't have to think about it. He dodged trees and bushes and he let his mind wander to the girl on his back and what she was wearing…actually more like what she wasn't wearing…

Inuyasha shook his head and tried dismissing all the perverted things that came to his mind. His blush had deepened in color and he knew the girl was staring at the side of his face, but he didn't dare look back at her. He still couldn't get his mind off of her and he could feel certain body parts start to harden and get stiff in his pants. The boy groaned and kept going.

He decided to think of things that turned him off, not on and his mind wandered to pictures of Seshomaru naked, Naruku naked, Koga naked…. He nearly barfed on the spot. He sighed; at least that proved he was a healthy straight male. Then another thought came to him before he even realized it.

_I wish I had been the one to take he panties off instead of Koga._

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his blush turned a deep red at the thought and he fell face forward into the earth and skidded to a stop.

He could feel Kagome squirm on top of him, trying to get up, only to succeed in grinding his hips into the earth. Poor boy…

Inuyasha groaned and whimpered. She didn't even know the pain and frustration she was putting him through at the moment.

Finally Kagome managed to get up and she kneeled down next to the hanyou.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone of voice.

The boy didn't even lift his face from the dirt before muttering an exhausted 'Keh'. The miko tried to pull him up off the ground, but gave up and let him slump right back down. She sat on the small of his back and twiddled a lock of his hair in her fingers.

Eventually the miko got tired and poked Inuyasha in the back, "Hey Inuyasha, I'm bored. Can we leave now?" No answer. She poked him again. He groaned again and let out a long breath. Suddenly, realization dawned on her.

_He's asleep! That pig head is asleep! How could he just fall asleep in the middle of no where? _Kagome was about to poke him again but the boy muttered her name in his sleep and scrunched his face into a frown.

This intrigued our little miko and she brought her face down to his and whispered "I'm right here Inuyasha."

The hanyou groaned again and said "No…no don't go…"

"Inuyasha…I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."

"You…were gonna leave me…I don't want…don't…"

"Don't worry I'm not leaving…" Kagome had stood up and looked around. It was about to rain. She looked down helplessly at the hanyou currently in dreamland. She sighed and resolved to find shelter for them both.

She bent down low and slung his arm over her shoulders and propped him up, before dragging him through the forest.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mama…mama please…no…" 

"_Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan I'm here…"_

"_No…Mama please…don't leave me alone…"_

"_Kagome-chan, I'll never leave you alone. I promise."_

"_Mama! Mama don't leave!"_

"_Kagome-chan, wake up!"_

_A seven-year-old Kagome shot up in bed, and looked around frightened. She saw her mother and threw herself into her arms._

"_Mama! I was so scared! I thought…I thought you were leaving us…" Kagome sobbed into her mothers shirt._

"_Kagome-chan," Mrs. Higurashi stroked her daughter's hair lovingly. "Kagome-chan, I'd never leave you. I promise."_

_Kagome looked up at her with tearful eyes, "But…but Papa. He promised. He promised and he left us. He left us Mama!" Mrs. Higurashi stiffened. She could feel the tears already forming in her eyes._

"_Kagome-chan, your Papa, he didn't know what was going to happen. He didn't think he'd be in…in an accident dear…"_

"_How do you know? What if you break your promise?"_

"_I don't Kagome-chan. I don't know if I could die tomorrow or in a hundred years, but I will try to not break my promise."_

_Kagome pulled away from her mother and wiped her eyes. "You'll break your promise. You're gonna leave us like Papa. You'll leave!"_

"_Kagome-chan…" Mrs. Higurashi tried to hug her daughter but Kagome pushed her away._

"_No! No! You promised!" Mrs. Higurashi tried to hold her again but the young miko pushed away again._

"_You and Papa! You'll leave me! You promised! He promised!" Tears started to fall from the girl's eyes. Mrs. Higurashi tried once more to hug her daughter, and Kagome failed to push her off. She just kept hitting her mother softly with a small fist. "No! No. No…"_

"_Kagome-chan please…"_

_Kagome closed her eyes and more tears came then ever before. She held her mother close and cried into her shirt again. "He promised Mama! He promised! He promised…"_

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha sat up. He had had the same nightmare for the last two weeks. He dreamed that Kagome left him and would never come back. He took deep breaths to calm himself down.

He looked at his surroundings and found that he was in a small dark cave that smelled of must. Must and…salt?

His eyes traveled to the entrance of the cave and he spied Kagome sprawled on the floor, shaking violently. She was crying.

The silver-haired boy got to his feet and walked over to the trembling miko on the cave floor.

"Kagome?" The girl stopped shaking and took in a deep breath, but she didn't answer. "Kagome…Kagome what's wrong?"

"Oh…Inuyasha I didn't see you get up…" She sat up with her back to him.

"That doesn't answer my question," he said and sat down behind her.

The girl still refused to look back at him. "What…what question is that?" her voice cracked when she spoke.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" There was silence. "Kagome. I'm not leavin' you alone till you say somethin'." Inuyasha said and he crossed his arms, making himself comfortable.

The girl before him tried keeping her tears under control and held her knees close to her chest. It didn't work, and she started the violent shaking all over again.

It pained Inuyasha to see her this way, and he thought that maybe if she told him what was wrong he could fix it. So he tried once again, "Kagome…please tell me what's wrong." The girl stopped shaking after hearin his words and breathed nice and slow, to try to calm herself.

"My dad…a long time ago, my dad made me a promise," the miko stated through her tears. "He promised me…. He promised that he would never leave me…no matter what."

When it seemed like the girl wasn't going to continue Inuyasha asked a question, "Did he keep his promise?" He watched Kagome's hair swish around when she shook her head. "…What happened?"

There was silence in the cave again and before Inuyasha could ask the question again it was broken. "He…he was going on a trip. He left for a little while…a week or so… and on his way back…the airplane…" She realized Inuyasha had no idea what an airplane was, and she took a second to explain it to him before continuing. "The airplane…something was wrong with it…and when it was taking him home…it…it…. It crashed…." Kagome's grip on her knees grew stronger and she ignored the pain she felt from her nails digging into them.

"So…he didn't survive…did he?" Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should have asked the question since she had made it so obvious, but he asked it anyway.

The miko nodded her head. "He broke his promise." The tears were falling again and Kagome took the time to calm down before speaking again. "I know…. I know it wasn't his fault… But I was just a little kid then. I thought he wasn't coming back because…because he didn't want to be around me…" Kagome wiped her eyes and continued, "It felt like…like nobody was around…and I felt so lonely. My dad and me…we were so close. It just…it shocked me when I found out…I found that my mom didn't have as much time for me then, with Souta just being born and all…and Grandpa was to busy with the visitors to the shrine…"

"So…you thought nobody cared…nobody really cared about you, right?"

She nodded her head again. "But…later on I realized that I have a wonderful family…full of people who love and care for me…"

"Then why are you crying?"

Kagome stiffened a little when he asked this question, and didn't answer. But Inuyasha was persistent, and he asked again. This time Kagome slumped over a little and she answered.

"Inuyasha…sometime…sometimes I think about you…and how your childhood must have been. If I could feel like that with so many people who cared for me around…then…then…what would you have felt like?"

"Kagome…"

"I…think about what…what it must have been like for you…and thinking about you in so much pain…it…it makes my heart break…" Kagome's loose grip tightened once more around her knees and she began to tremble again.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. She was crying because of pain he had felt, and it made him feel mixed emotions about the situation. But fortunately he could at least show that he cared about the girl through his actions.

He reached out a hand and pulled Kagome into his lap and held her close to him. He heard Kagome gasp in surprise, then relax into the hug. He nuzzled her neck, and sniffed at her hair before turning her face to his and wiping away some of her tears.

"Look Kagome, you don't have to worry or feel sorry for me. I'm fine now aren't I?" he rested his chin on her head and went on. "Besides, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"

Kagome was silent for a minute, before she turned in Inuyasha's lap and faced him. "I will never leave you alone Inuyasha. Even if I do die, I'll find a way to come back to you. I promise I'll be with you forever, okay?"

Inwardly, Inuyasha was jumping for joy. Being the 'man' that he was though, he decided to not show it and reply with a "Keh" for old times sake. Kagome giggled and nuzzled into his chest.

Inuyasha rested his chin on the girl's head again and there was a long silence before Kagome spoke again.

"Inuyasha…if you didn't mean it the way you said it…. Then why would you say that you loved me…?"

Inuyasha stiffened and his heart rate sped up at the change of subject. His mouth went dry and he just stared out into the rain.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at him with coffee colored eyes.

"I…I guess…um…" _Maybe because it was true? Why don't you just say it you baka? _Oh, what a great time for his 'other self' to rear his ugly head, don't you think?

Inuyasha growled at himself (Weird…I know…) and clenched his fist. _Shut up! Nobody was talking to you!_ He yelled in his head. _Hey, I'm just doin' what right for you ya idiot!_ His 'other self' retaliated. _Yeah, but what about her? What if she doesn't feel the same way? It'll just cause her problems!_ Inuyasha was being stubborn. He was to afraid…yes, afraid…of rejection. He didn't want things to be awkward between them and confessing a one sided love would definitely make things awkward.

"Inuyasha…I understand…if you don't really feel that way…" Kagome's voice traveled up to his ears. He looked down into her eyes and could see the hurt there. _Wait…why would she be hurting if I'm the one who isn't being loved back here?_ Inuyasha wondered. _Do I have to spell it out for you pinhead? She's in love with you! You, not Koga or that hobo guy! Although why she's in love with you of all people I'll never know…_ Inuyasha made a mental note to see if he could physically bring out his 'other self' and do some serious damage to it before returning to his thought on Kagome. He had still locked eyes with her, and she held his gaze for a few more moments before he spoke.

"I do…"

Kagome's eyes widened, "You…you do what?"

"I…I do feel that way…about you…" Inuyasha blushed at his own words but kept his eyes locked on Kagome's.

The miko blushed, "Inuyasha, I…" Inuyasha silenced her with his lips and they shared a passionate kiss that seemed to last a lifetime, which wasn't a bad thing if you didn't need to breathe. Okay, for all you people without imagination, this would be the part in the cheesy love story/movie where the couple confesses their love and have a serious make out session on screen, then all the people in the theater cheer. All except the lonely guy sitting next to you who came here because he's single, bald, still lives with his mother, and is in his late forties…and… well, you get the idea…yeah…that guy…he just sighs and eats his gummy worms… Anywho, back to the story……….

Eventually the two had a dangerously low supply of oxygen, and they broke the kiss. Kagome had a dazed look on her face and Inuyasha's eyes were glazed over.

The hanyou looked over at the girl with coffee colored eyes, "So…I take it the feeling's mutual?" Inuyasha looked a little hopeful when he asked this.

The miko merely squealed and threw herself at the boy, knocking him over. "Yes! Yes the feeling is definitely mutual!"

Oofie: "Okay I had a really hard time deciding if I wanted to go on after this point, and I decided I would stop the chapter here."

**Inuyasha: "Obviously…"**

**Oofie: "Shut up Romeo…anyway, I'm still going on with the story so there's more then just this. All you people who don't read this might end up thinkin' its done and might not come back…well…IT SUCKS TO BE YOU THEN DOESN'T?"**

**Mrs. Higurashi: "Quite the tomboy isn't she?"**

**Inuyasha & Kagome: nod their heads**

**Oofie: "Whatever, anyway I think I will be bringing a character in here that would cause problems for our cute new couple…"**

Inuyasha: "Huh? What new couple?" 

**Oofie: "…. Don't you even pay attention during the chapters?"**

**Inuyasha: "I stopped after chapter 3…I paid attention during 8 though…"**

**Oofie: "Oh yeah…that's why you didn't try killing me for chapter 5…"**

**Kagome: "Chapter 5? I wasn't paying attention during that chapter either…"**

**Mrs. Higurashi: smiles "I know what happened."**

**Inuyasha & Kagome: "You do?"**

**Mrs. Higurashi: "Yes, I do. And I must say it was an intriguing chapter."**

**Inuyasha & Kagome: "How…?"**

**Oofie: "I send her copies of every chapter!"**

**Mrs. Higurashi: "At this rate, I'll have lots and lots of grandchildren to look after! That would be the perfect ending to the perfect story."**

**Oofie: "…yeah…uh…"**

**Kagome: "Um…wait a minute…You better be talking about grandchildren from Souta Mama, because I'm not sexually active at all."**

**Mrs. Higurashi: "Well…technically, you still are a virgin, but you still did come close to giving me my grandchildren in chapter 5! And that gives me hope! But please dear…wait until you turn 18…"**

**Kagome: "Wh…what exactly…happened in…that chapter…"**

**Mrs. Higurashi: "Well, you and Inuyasha-kun had a romantic love scene of course! I disapprove of you doing this with your brother in the house, and not waiting till you're 18, but I suppose I can't stop young love…"**

**Inuyasha: "Whoa…hold on lady…you're saying that _I_ had a love scene with…_that_?"**

**Kagome: "Who are you calling a 'that'?"**

**Inuyasha: "Well you're the only that in here besides Oofie, and she's the writer so she can't have been in a love scene."**

**Oofie: "Hold on…I know he didn't just call me a 'that'…"**

**Kagome: "Well as if I would even do anything with a _dog_! It's just disgusting! What if you have some sexually transmitted animal disease? That would be horrible!"**

**Inuyasha: "Well how do I know if you have some _human_ sexually transmitted disease? How sick is that?"**

**Kagome: "STINKIN' DOG!"**

**Inuyasha: "MANGY HUMAN!"**

**Oofie: "I say you're both dumbasses."**

**Inuyasha: "You bitch! As if I would even consider…!"**

**Kagome: "Stupid mutt! Just thinking about it makes me wanna puke!"**

**Inuyasha: "That's what you say now, but you know you secretly want me."**

**Kagome: "What? As if! Why in the hell would I even think about wanting…that!"**

**Inuyasha: "Whatever, if I came up to you right now and asked you for sex you wouldn't hesitate a second."**

**Kagome: "Are you trying to call me a slut?"**

**Inuyasha: "Maybe."**

**Kagome: "Listen buddy, just because I look like Kikyo, doesn't mean I act like her too!"**

**Inuyasha: "What did you say?"  
**

**Kagome: "Yes, you heard right, I just insulted your corpse of a girlfriend! How you like them apples?"**

**Oofie: "This…is so pathetic…this is what happens when I have my chat with the guest…this arguing…Normally I cut it out but I wanted you people to see what I have to deal with."**

**Mrs. Higurashi: "Oofie-kun you poor dear…"**

**Kagome: "Inuyasha you perv! You're worse then Miroku!"**

**Inuyasha: "Flattering me won't help you at all."**

**Kagome: attempts to kick Inuyasha in what I like to call the 'forbidden zone'**

**Inuyasha: dodges "Now Kagome, don't do anything you might regret later on."**

**Kagome: blushes "You…You…OSUWARI!"**

**Mrs. Higurashi: "Oh dear…"**

**Oofie: "And so the saga continues…. believe it or not…"**

**Mrs. Higurashi: "Oofie-kun, why don't I treat you to a nice home cooked meal?"**

**Oofie: "Score!" does happy dance**

**Oofie & Mrs. Higurashi: bow "Arigato dear readers."**


	10. Event 10: Heated Discussions

**Oofie: "Woo! I feel so jumpy and happy and…"**

**Kagome: "Weird?"**

**Oofie: "No."**

**Kagome: "Funny?"**

**Oofie: "No."**

**Inuyasha: "Annoying."**

**Oofie: "Shut it before my shoe becomes a permanent part of your ass."**

**Inuyasha: "Ooh. How scary."**

**Oofie: "What ever…anywho I'm just like…siked or whatever…I'm writing this on Tuesday cuz I don't really have that much homework since I got my new teacher…who I had last year for history…but that's besides the point. The point is I'm bored and I think I might start updating during the week sometimes."**

**Inuyasha: "Don't you have… oh, what's it called… a life?"**

**Oofie: "No…but I'm going to Wal-Mart soon. I hear they sell 'em cheap."**

**Kagome: "…"**

**Inuyasha: "What's a Wal-Mart?"**

**Kagome: "…Inuyasha…that joke was so bad…it just made Wal-Mart a very irrelevant topic."**

**Inuyasha: "…I don't get it…"**

**Oofie: "Yeah, whatever. Anywho, I've been giving this next chapter some thought, and who our guest will be. And I've brought this guy here so he could really get on Inuyasha's bad side."**

**Inuyasha: "Oofie…what the fuck did I do to you?"**

**Oofie: "You, my curious puppy, just look so cute when you're mad."**

**Inuyasha: "Keh, it's not my fault I was born so damn sexy."**

**Oofie: "You're right…so should I be blaming my bullshit gene pool for my pathetic appearance?"**

**Inuyasha: "Yes."**

**Kagome: "Jerk…"**

**Inuyasha: "Bitch."**

**Kagome: "self-centered jackass."**

**Inuyasha: "Up tight wench."**

**Oofie: "Oh god…Hojo get your scrawny ass out here so we can start this."**

**Hojo: hurries out to the stage and bows to Oofie "S-sorry for taking so long."**

**Oofie: "Yeah…could you not do that? It implies that I need to curtsey, and Oofie…does not curtsey."**

**Hojo: "Yes…um…ma'am?"**

**Oofie: "YES I AM IN FACT FEMALE DAMN IT! Jeez, a girl decides to wear a pair of baggy jeans, a wife beater, and her hat on backwards and everybody thinks she's a guy. Well hello!" points to her chest "I have boobs people!"**

**Hojo: "Yes…I can see that."**

**Oofie: "PERV!" slaps**

**Hojo: Is knocked to the ground.**

**Oofie: "Oops…" helps Hojo up, "Sorry dude, well…uh…you want to start the chapter?"**

**Hojo: "How?"**

**Oofie: "Just like we talked about…over the phone…" looks at Hojo "I think we will have fun with you Hojo my man! I'm givin' you a serious makeover…"**

**Hojo: "Wha-what?"**

**Oofie: "Just start the chapter so we can get the makeover started."**

**Hojo: "Oofie-sama doesn't own me or the other characters from Inuyasha…" eyes Oofie "Um…wh-what are you going to do with those…?"**

**Oofie: snicker "AND SO IT BEGINS!" drags Hojo away to her secret lab backstage.**

Chapter 10: Heated Discussions 

Inuyasha awoke to two of his favorite scents, Kagome and ramen.

The hanyou sat up and looked around Kaede's hut. The monk and kitsune were still asleep on the floor, and Sango must have been out with Kaede because she wasn't present at the moment.

However, the center of his affection was right there in the center of the room, pouring water into several packages of ramen. He crawled on his hands and knees (Heh, yes…like a dog…) over to the girl making his breakfast. He quietly slipped his arms around her waste after she set down the kettle of water and pulled her into his lap.

She gasped, "I-Inuyasha! I didn't hear you get up!"

"Keh, you never do." He nibbled on her collarbone and she let out a small gasp as her scent spiked.

"Inuyasha…should we be…?"

"Be doing this? Here? Now? No." he slid one of his hands up her shirt and rested on her stomach. He licked at her neck and felt her shiver against him.

"Then…shouldn't we…?"

"Stop? Because you don't want Sango or Kaede to walk in here and see us? Or maybe because those two over there will wake up? Keh, no." he raised his hand in her shirt and pressed it up against her rib cage, pushing her into him even more if it were possible.

"But…"

The hanyou turned her red face towards his and looked into her eyes, "You talk to much wench. Ever think about shutting up?"

"No."

"You should."

"Make me, dog boy."

He smirked, "Gladly," and his lips came crashing down on hers in a heated kiss. Kissing was always better after arguing, and he found that there was more passion on both sides at those particular times.

"Well, well. As lovely as this is to be able to wake up to, I think Shippo-kun and I would prefer you two took this to a more private place."

They broke the kiss, and Inuyasha rested his forehead against Kagome's. Both of them were out of breath and didn't feel like retaliating to what the monk had said. The look in Kagome's eyes said 'I so want to say I told you so', which Inuyasha responded to with a look that plainly said 'Say it and die'.

Kagome rolled her eyes and wiggled out of the hanyou's grip, much to his displeasure. "All right men, line it up and get your breakfast." She looked at Inuyasha "From less strong to the strongest please."

"Keh, fine. Let the weak go first."

Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha and stepped up to Kagome. "You're just mad that you couldn't suck face with Kagome-chan anymore." Shippo, Shippo, Shippo. You should have stopped talking way back when you said you're just mad.

Surprisingly, Miroku was the only one in the room who wasn't physically hurt. Shippo had angered the 'mighty Inuyasha' and received a bump on his head, so he was nursing that. But Inuyasha hitting Shippo had sort of triggered a domino effect, because Kagome then sat Inuyasha and he was now nursing a sore back.

Ah…and it seems the Domino Effect has not ended, because guess who has walked in because she heard the noise from outside? Sango!

"Hey…uh, what was up with the thud in here?" Sango asked innocently. Now, the next part was definitely the fault of the Domino Effect because in an instant Miroku was by Sango's side.

Now, to recap the whole Domino Effect episode lets review shall we? First, I'd say it started with the making out of the cute new couple, then it went to the waking up of the monk and the kitsune. Then Kagome, who was waiting for the other occupants of the hut to awake to start breakfast, ordered everybody to line up from weakest to strongest. We all know that Inuyasha was pissed since he couldn't 'suck face' with Kagome, but being put in the back of the line for his strength made it worse. This caused Shippo to say his little comment, which triggered the pain. The pain started with Shippo, and was passed to Inuyasha when Kagome sat him in Shippo's defense. The thud of the sit caused Sango to walk into the room and inquire what was going on. Now this triggered the reaction from Miroku, which was to walk up to Sango and grope her. This triggered the last part of the Domino Effect Episode, where Sango slapped Miroku, who fell to the ground with a smirk on his face. Now, is this the end of the Domino Effect Episode? Yes…now shut up and be satisfied it lasted this long.

"Ah, my dearest Sango…I'm sorry. Truly, I am. But your body is such a beautiful sight! A man sometimes can't help but to touch its magnificence."

"Miroku." Um…yeah, this is the part where the monk should run but he doesn't.

"Yes, my love?"

Sango balled a fist, and ran towards the monk in an angry manor, "DIE!" and then the pain followed, if you hadn't already guessed.

* * *

Kagome was packing her things into her gigantic yellow backpack. (Seriously, have you seen that thing? It's a wonder her back isn't out yet.) She was trying to get away to her time…again. She had been trying for the last two days to get home, but ever since the wonderful night that they had confessed their love, Inuyasha wouldn't let her out of his sight. Well…except for right now. He was supposed to be helping Kaede with something that a 'woman of her age' should just not being doing. He hadn't seen the point in it at first, but 3 sits and 7 kisses later; he finally saw the light. 

"Okay Kagome! This is it! You're finally getting out of here!" Kagome said as she exited the hut with her bag on her back.

She took a couple steps, and then realized what that red spec was way down on the road. "Oh crud," was all she could say before taking off towards the well. She knew that she wasn't going to out run Inuyasha, but if she had to she would sit him before he caught up with her.

Her legs carried her up a hill and into the forest she came to know so well. She wasn't going to hide. How could she hide from a demon anyway? Even if he was only half demon, he could sniff her out to easily.

She ducked under low branches and hopped over rocks and tree roots. Finally, she broke free of the forest, into a clearing. And there lied her destination.

The Bone Eaters Well.

She looked around quickly, making sure that if she saw that red haori she could yell sit before he caught her. She took cautious steps forward, and then when she thought it was safe she sprinted for the well.

She had made it! She was home free! She jumped, attempting to jump into the well. Well, it was a nice try anyway. Things had happened so fast that I think I'll have to slow it down for you a bit…

Kagome had thought she was home free, but in reality Inuyasha was watching her from in a tree across the clearing. When the girl's intentions were clear to him and he saw her jump, he used his god like speed to leap out of the tree and snatch her right out of the air. (Heh heh, Emperor's New Groove. "I snatched you right out of the air! Look at me and my bad self! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh!")

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and pouted in Inuyasha's arms. "Damn you and your stupid fast…ness," the miko muttered under her breath.

But of course he had to have super hearing too, "Whatever wench. If I wasn't fast then how in the hell would I keep up with you?"

"Humph. Evil dog boy."

"Keh, you know you love me."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, "Just 'cause I love you doesn't mean I have to like you."

"Kagome that makes no sense." She stuck out her tongue again, "Keh, you're such a baby."

Kagome crossed her arms again. "Then you my friend, are a pedophile," she stated flatly, and Inuyasha snickered.

* * *

It was night, but it wasn't too cold, yet not to hot. You could see the stars perfectly from where the miko was. Her coffee orbs raised to the sky as she tilted her head back and sighed. It was a beautiful night. 

"Inuyasha," her voice wasn't above a whisper. "Inuyasha, you don't have to hide… I know you're there."

Just as she suspected, the hanyou stepped out of his hiding spot in the bushes and stood behind her. She didn't turn to look at him, but closed her eyes instead, and placed her hand on her shoulder.

The boy watched her intently. He couldn't see her face, but her hair was pulled over the shoulder opposite the one where her hand rested, which revealed the creamy colored skin on her neck. She wasn't wearing her normal school uniform, but instead a button up white shirt and a pair of jeans.

His ears picked up a rustling sound as her hand traveled back down from her shoulder. But soon it was back there. He was about to say something to her, but something stopped him.

The hand had slowly started to push her shirt off of her shoulder, and soon it was lying in a heap on the grass. The hanyou stared at her bare back and began to get a little pink in the cheeks.

The girl looked over her shoulder, and Inuyasha saw her face. It was tinged a light pink and her mouth was slightly open. Her eyes were half-open and glazed over with lust as she looked at him. He could hear the ragged breath flowing out of her mouth as she watched him, and then he smelled her scent. It was different somehow. It had a lot more…spice to it the normal.

Kagome stood, her back still to him, and walked around the rock she was sitting on. She approached him, her arms covering her chest, but leaving little to the imagination.

She let go of her chest and pressed her body up against the hanyou's. He gasped, and then his hands flew around her and he held her close to him. Kagome turned ever so slightly and caught his lips in a passionate kiss but short kiss.

Inuyasha growled in objection when she pulled away and pulled her back to him. The girl was surprised at first, but her eyelids closed and she deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around her love's neck.

That kiss turned into quick, messy kisses and the miko moaned when Inuyasha trailed his claws down her back and up again. Somehow they ended up on the ground and Kagome straddled Inuyasha's hips with her own, which made the hanyou growl in frustration. Kagome moaned even louder after his growl, and he realized that his chest vibrated when he growled, and Kagome was pressing herself as close to his chest as possible. He growled again and earned himself another moan from the young miko.

Kagome's hands found their way up to his ears and she began to massage them gently. While she did this Inuyasha licked and nipped at the girl's collarbone, and listened as she let out little moans and gasps.

Suddenly, she stopped and sat up. She looked down at him and called his name, over and over…

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha," he felt a jabbing in his ribs, but kept his eyes closed. "Hey…Inuyasha! INUYASHA!"

The boy growled and opened his eyes to a glaring miko lying on his chest. "Damn it…what is it wench?"

"Don't call me a wench. And you were moaning in your sleep, it was kind of weird."

"Keh, whatever."

"What were you dreaming about?"

Inuyasha stiffened and the girl in his arms felt it, but ignored it. "Um…I wasn't really dreaming of anything."

"Then what was with all the moaning and growling?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You're supposed to know 'cause you were the one doing it baka."

"Don't call me baka bitch."

"Don't call me bitch, jerk," the girl looked down at the hanyou's arms that encircled her waste. "Um, would you mind letting go of me?"

"Why? So you can run away?"

"No… I sort of need to…" she stopped.

"You need to what?" Inuyasha questioned. When she didn't answer him he asked again, "Well? What do you need wench?"

"Ugh, whatever. I need to go to the bathroom. Do I have to get permission to do that or are you gonna let go of me soon?"

Inuyasha looked as if he really was thinking about not letting her go before he loosened his grip and the girl slid out from his arms. "Hey wench," he said, "Wait up, I'm coming with you."

Kagome looked at him in disbelief, "What? You have to follow me to the bathroom? If you haven't noticed it's sort of a private thing dog boy!"

"Keh, I'm just walkin' with ya. I'm not goin' to see you go or anything."

The girl just grumbled and walked out of Kaede's hut in a huff. It was just after dawn and parts of the sky seemed to glow in the light from the sun chasing away the night. They walked to a building at the end of the road that was the village bathroom and found that somebody was in there. According to Inuyasha they were going to stay in there for a while and they should go find a different place for Kagome to go to the bathroom. Kagome really had to go so she just nodded her head and ran for the woods with Inuyasha on her tail.

The girl looked around and found a bush she thought would work as a bathroom and she began to unbuckle her belt until she noticed the curious eyes of a hanyou on her.

"Excuse me, but like I said this is sort of a private thing Inuyasha." The boy took the hint and walked off a ways so as not to disturb her.

As soon as Kagome was done with her 'business' she came out from behind the bushes and called out to Inuyasha, "Hey Inuyasha! I'm done! We can go back now!" After a minute or so there still wasn't an answer from Inuyasha Kagome went searching for him deeper into the woods…

_Damn! Damn, damn, damn, damn! Stupid Kagome! Why does she have to be in heat NOW of all times? Geez_ the hanyou was practically yelling in his head. But if you think about it, it makes sense… if you put it all together. What? You don't get it? God I guess I'll have to explain…

To begin with, maybe I should tell you that Inuyasha can calculate in his head, (Yes he does use that darn head of his) when Kagome is going to be in heat. How is that you may ask? The same way girls calculate when their 'time of the month' is. Since Kagome goes into heat just before that time of the month, (By the way I hate calling it that but I don't want to make my male readers uncomfortable.) Inuyasha pretty much has it locked into his mind when to stay away from her. But, Kagome interrupted his planned escape when she followed him when he went after that jewel shard.

Now why would he want to stay away from her during this time you may ask? Well, Inuyasha…he sometimes has…urges. That's the best way to put it. He has urges…like all the time. These urges just get worse when the woman is in heat. Now…The rest will come together as we follow Inuyasha, who currently has to take care of a major problem in his pants…poor thing.

Inuyasha walked even farther into the woods till he found a nice spot in a tree to rest. He didn't want to leave Kagome alone, especially when she was in her current state, but if he didn't then he might have done something he really regretted.

The boy with silver hair made himself comfortable in his tree and tried thinking pure thoughts. _Okay, pure thoughts, pure thoughts. _He looked down at his pants. Yup, still a huge bulge there. He sighed, so if pure thoughts won't work, surely disgusting thoughts would work

_Let's see… Disgusting things disgusting things, Seshomaru naked…Naraku naked…Koga naked…Jaken naked…Kagome naked…WAIT!_ So disgusting thoughts only proved to be his downfall. He looked back down, the bulge had subsided, but as soon as the thought of Kagome nude entered his head, he was dealing with a pitched tent…. again.

_Okay…cold things. Cold, cold, cold…Ice. Ice water. Snow. Winter. Hey…it's working! Maybe I can deal with Kagome now…_ the boy thought. But alas, his mind was just to perverted for him. _Cold…cold…Kagome in the cold. Kagome and ice, Kagome and ice water…Kagome in ice water._ His eyes grew wide at the thought and he nearly fell out of his tree. Luckily his reflexes caught him and he made it back up on his branch with a frown and blush on his face. He was so absorbed in what he was doing, that he didn't notice the very spicy lavender scent he was running from was getting closer until it was to late.

"Hey Inuyasha, what are you doin' up there?" Kagome inquired, a bit confused.

He froze. Now what was he supposed to do? He could make a run for it but that would leave Kagome out here by herself and that was never a good thing. He looked down at her.

_Okay, first thing I need to do is get down, 'cause from here I can see right down her shirt…_ he shook his head and jumped down beside Kagome. He instantly found that he was way to close to the miko and nearly jumped backwards.

Kagome looked confused, "What is up with you? Are you not feeling good or something?"

"Uh… no I can assure you it's not a bad feeling… definitely not bad."

"What was that?"

"N-nothing!" the hanyou lied, and on top of that he was as red as his haori.

"Okay Inuyasha," she took a step toward him. "What is wrong?"

Inuyasha immediately took a step back. "N-nothin's wrong w-wench." Her scent was starting to make him a little light headed. He really needed to put some space between them.

"First of all, don't call me a wench. Second, there's something wrong, especially when you stutter." The girl took several steps forward, trying to close the gap between them.

Okay, Inuyasha was tired of this. The girl who he is in love with is in heat and she won't leave him alone. His head was feeling dizzy, his knees were about to give out, and on top of that he could feel certain body parts begin to get stiff and hard all over again. This was really not going well.

When Inuyasha didn't answer, the girl voiced her question again, "Inuyasha… please tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help, you just have to tell me."

Inuyasha shut his eyes tight and took deep breaths, only to inhale her scent again and get even dizzier. What was he going to do? How was he going to get out of this? Well, how else? He was going to blurt it all out at once!

"Kagome you're in heat!" the words seemed to echo off of the trees surrounding them, even though his voice wasn't above a husky whisper.

"Wha-what?" she didn't know what to say. First off, she had to ask a question, "What's 'in heat' Inuyasha?" The boy nearly fell over.

"Okay…uh…where do I start…um…" he had no idea what to say. But first thing's first, he had to get her to back away from him. "Uh…Kagome could you…go sit on that rock…waaaaay over there." He pointed to a rock at least five feet away from him.

"Alright, um…how do I explain this…" Inuyasha sat down on some grass and drummed his clawed fingers on his knee. "Ah, okay. Uh…you know…um…. when like, a dog…a girl dog, goes into heat? Like…it's like, this certain time where…uh… she like, is most ready to…to make pups. You know what I'm talking about right?"

"Yup," Kagome said, nodding.

"Okay…when that happens… guy dogs…they get all um…excited and eager to…to…"

"To make pups?"

"Right…uh…let's go with that. They get excited and eager to make pups. They get all excited though, 'cause the bitch…she like, gives off a smell. Most of the time, she doesn't know it, but all the guys know…they can smell it and it's like… um… let's just say that it effects the guy dog's bodies…" he looked down at the bulge in his pants that he was currently hiding from Kagome. "Yeah… effects them a lot. Anyway… the guy dogs… they mate with the bitch that's…in heat… and it's almost like, they can't stop the process sometimes… like they can't control themselves…" he looked at her, "Do you see what I'm tryin' to say here?"

Kagome nodded her head, then suddenly decided she didn't know, and shook it instead. The hanyou sighed.

"Okay… It's not only girl dogs that go through that…most animals, demons…and all humans go through it to. Animals and demons…they can smell the scent that the girl gives off…humans can't. That's probably why they don't really know much about it. But you see…I'm part demon…half demon…so…I can smell it…"

Kagome looked at him blankly, "You have no idea what I'm sayin' do you?" she shook her head and the hanyou sighed again.

"Okay Kagome… to put it any more simple… I'd have to come right out and say it…" he took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Unfortunately all that did was give him a whiff of Kagome and send him right back into dizziness.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the dizzy feeling. Then, just as before, he blurted it out. "Look Kagome, you're in heat and it's driving me nuts!" he stared at her, looking for her reaction, but there wasn't much of one.

She looked back at him, "So… what you're saying…is that…I'm in heat… and… you're kind of like… the dogs you were talking about? Like…you're 'eager' to 'make pups' with me?" (That sounds funny, but she's being serious…weird…)

Inuyasha buried his face in his hands and nodded his head.

"But…but making pups…that requires…" slowly, but surely it sunk into Kagome's head. All that meant really is that he wanted to sleep with her. She blushed crimson, which was Inuyasha's signal that she knew what he really wanted to do. But maybe that would make it easier to deal with.

"Look Kagome, I'm not trying to force you into anything…I just wanted to let you know. You…your scent, is driving me insane, and since I'm warning you to stay away from me now, I won't be responsible for my actions," he laughed nervously.

"Stay away…for how long?"

"Till…till uh…how do I say this…okay, till your…your 'time of the month'."

"Time of the…oh… That's not too long from now…"

"Yeah…it'll be in just a couple days."

"Yeah…wait…you…YOU KNOW!"

"Keh, how do you expect me not to know? Remember the keen sense of smell thing, yeah…that helps."

Kagome put her hands on each side of her face and blushed, "Oh god that is so embarrassing! I can't believe you've actually known that!"

"Kagome…" his voice sounded annoyed yet lustful, if that's possible. "Kagome, you've gotta start packing. Like now. You're goin' home and that's I final damn it."

"Wait, you've been keeping me away from my time for this long… just to all of a sudden let me go back," she looked confused. "Why?"

"Two reasons… I though I could handle bein' around you but, obviously that didn't work. The second… I don't want any guys thinkin' they can put hands on my woman!" _Whoa, scary. I sounded just like Koga…_

"You know you sounded just like…"

"I know, shut up and start walkin'."

And walk they did, all the way back to Kaede's hut. Kagome had to walk a large distance in front of Inuyasha so he wouldn't attack her if she got to close, which wouldn't have been so bad if Inuyasha wasn't downwind from her. Even though she was so far away that seductive scent just kept coming back to mess with him. Kami knew he would be glad when this was over.

Kagome slipped into the hut and grabbed all the things that she needed, leaving a note for the others to read explaining her absence. She heaved her backpack onto her back and stepped outside.

While she had been inside, Inuyasha had time to clear his head and calm down a bit. He figured he had more self control now that he had a second to himself, and he could at least walk beside Kagome on the way to the well. He was even brave enough to hold hands with the girl, which actually calmed him down a bit instead of exciting him.

Finally, the well came into sight and Kagome set her backpack down next to it. She stretched her arms over her head and then turned to face Inuyasha.

"Well, this is it," she said while patting the well with her hand.

"I noticed. Now… um, hop in."

"You're not even going to say goodbye?"

"Should I be saying goodbye?"

"Well the girl you love is leaving for a while and you're not even gonna say goodbye?"

Inuyasha sighed and sat on the well next to the miko. "Look Kagome, I don't wanna say goodbye because I don't really wanna think about you being gone, okay?" He looked away from her, trying to hide the light blush on his cheeks.

She looked shocked for a moment. Had Inuyasha actually said something that qualified as…sweet? She smiled; well at least she had proof he actually cared. She sat down on the well and sat so that the two were back to back. She held her knees to her chest and exhaled.

"Inuyasha, I don't really want to think about leaving either, but I have to. And I'll come back as soon as you come for me, you know that right?"

He sighed, and leaned his head back, so it was resting on hers, "Yeah, I know."

She smiled, "Good, now if you'll kindly stop leaning on me I'll be going." Inuyasha did his usual growl and Keh combo before standing up and helping Kagome put her backpack on.

She turned to him, "See you in a couple days okay?"

He nodded, "Yup. I'll come get you."

She smiled again and his heart did a back flip into his stomach. "Hey Inuyasha, put your hands behind your back."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'll give you a surprise if you do."

Inuyasha keh'd again and did as he was told, then before he knew what was happening Kagome had her arms around his neck and her lips were crushing his. He immediately held back his urge to hold her close to him, but he still closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, the pair were feeling a bit light headed, but in a good way. Reluctantly, Kagome removed her arms from the hanyou and she smiled at him, before letting herself fall into the well.

* * *

Kagome stood at the very bottom of the old well. She looked up and saw the face of a cat looking down at her. 

"Meow?"

"Buyo! Buyo go get mama!" the girl yelled to her cat. For a second, Buyo stood there watching her, and then he retreated back to the kitchen where he suspected Mrs. Higurashi to be.

As he walked into the kitchen, Buyo could smell the delicious aroma of food in the air. There was a pot on the stove, but no Mrs. Higurashi. The cat meowed, but there was no answer. He decided in his little kitty brain that he would go into the living room to find Souta, who might be able to get the miko out of the well. So he slowly moved his pudgy legs towards the living area.

"Meow? Meow?" Buyo called, and this time there was a person who answered him.

"Buyo? What is it?" Souta's head popped up over the couch. He had a quizzical expression on his face as the cat walked to the couch, and some how found the strength to jump up onto it.

"Nani, Buyo?" Souta asked again. This time the cat meowed and pulled at his shirt. "Buyo, you want me to follow? Is that it?" Souta asked. The cat simply stared at him, before leaping off the side of the couch and walking out of the back door. Souta, being the curious soul that he is, followed the cat.

Buyo led the boy out to the old well house, and by the time he got there Souta understood what was happening, and he went to fetch a rope.

Meanwhile, Buyo poked his head over the mouth of the well again to find an impatient miko staring up at him. "Buyo, did you get mama?"

Buyo stretched out over the side of the well and meowed his response. Kagome was about to tell Buyo to go get her mother again, but a rope dropped down and dangled in front of her.

"Hey Sis, grab this and climb up. It's not gonna fall or anything, I tied it to something," Souta's head popped over the mouth of the well next to Buyo's.

Kagome climbed out of the well and stood in the dark old well house. "Thanks Souta-kun," she said, while ruffling his hair. He immediately pushed her hand off and muttered some form of 'you're welcome' as he trotted off towards the house.

Kagome giggled a bit before taking Buyo in her arms and following Souta into the house.

* * *

Shippo woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. He blinked his sleep away and sat up. Looking around the room, he immediately noticed that something, or rather someone was missing. 

"Hey! Hey Miroku!" he poked the monk had in the back and he rolled over. Unfortunately for our little kitsune, he was in the way of the monk and Miroku's hands had shot out and grabbed him.

"Miroku! Miroku get off! You're killing my oxygen supply!" poor Shippo yelled.

Miroku groaned, "Oh Sango, my love! I knew you'd bare my children one day…"

"EW! You're dreaming of Sango?" Shippo beat the floor with his tiny fists. "SOMEBODY HELP! MIROKU MIGHT MOLEST ME!" (All of those words start with M…)

Miroku snuggled the boy in his arms, "Sango… now if you'll just let me remove your cloths…"

Suddenly, Shippo's savior came in the form of Hiraikotsu, which made contact with Miroku's skull. "MIROKU THE DAY I LET YOU TAKE OFF MY CLOTHS IS THE DAY MYOGA IS THE BRAVEST MAN ON THE PLANET AND INUYSHA'S EGO DEMINISHES COMPLETELY!"

Miroku's grip loosened and Shippo shimmied out of his arms, then hid behind Kirara. Miroku, whose head was ringing, sat up and held his cranium. "Sango dearest, you must never underestimate the what the future might hold."

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep your hands to yourself and we won't have any problems," the demon slayer said as she leaned Hiraikotsu against the wall. In doing so, she revealed Miroku's favorite part of women's bodies. And, let the grope fest begin!

(Read this like the basketball commentator peoples)

And all is at peace now that Sango has set him straight. But what's this? Miroku's headed for the gold! He's getting up, OH! He stumbles! That blow to the head must have had side affects Dave! Oh but he's back on his feet! He's making his way over, almost there, almost! And…GOAL! MIROKU'S MADE IT! HE DID IT! Oh, but what's this? Sango! She looks pissed! Run Miroku run! He's not going to make it! She's got him pinned! That girl's put a new meaning to cruel and unusual punishment! Oh my God! How does she get his joints to bend backwards like that? It must be a demon slayer secret move! I think I'm going to barf! This is so sick! What the _hell_ does she plan on doing with _that_? OH GOD I CAN'T WATCH! Back to you Oofie…

"Sango?" Shippo's voice quivered as he spoke.

Sango looked up from the bowl of water she was using to wash the blood from her hands, "Yes Shippo-chan?"

"You… you're scary…"

Sango blinked, and giggled before she returned to washing her hands. When that was done, she went to where Kagome's backpack had been, only to find that it wasn't there. Instead there was a white piece of paper with a note sitting on the floor. She picked it up and read it to herself.

"What's it say Sango-sama?" Shippo asked.

"It's from Kagome. She's gone back to her time for a while. I wonder why she just left all of a sudden."

Shippo shrugged his shoulders, and stood up, patting his belly. "So, what's for breakfast?"

* * *

Kagome was late. She pulled on her socks and grabbed her book bag. She jumped the stairs, landing on her feet but crashing into the wall at the bottom. She recovered quickly and grabbed her lunch off of the kitchen counter as she yelled her good-byes to her mother. 

As she ran out the door she grabbed her shoes. She was holding her lunch in her mouth and one shoe in each hand as she ran, across the yard to the shrine steps. She quickly slipped her shoes on and slid down the side railing, jumping off as she neared the sidewalk. She hit the ground running and headed off towards her school.

Somehow, the girl had managed to will her legs to a great speed and they quickly carried her to school, just in time to be intercepted by her friends. (I can't remember their names… so I'm gonna make new ones!)

"Kagome!"

"He's been asking about you again!"

"He's says he's called you!"

"Are you avoiding him?"

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on people. Who is 'him'?" Kagome asked her babbling friends.

"Don't play dumb Kagome!" Sana said.

"Yeah, you know we're talking about Hojo-kun!" Riku crossed her arms and glared at her friend. Kisa simply nodded.

"Hojo? Again…? Guys I've told you. I don't like Hojo."

"Suuure you don't," Sana and Riku said in unison.

"I don't! You people are the ones obsessed with getting me to go out with him!"

"Kagome, do you like that other guy?" Everybody stared at Kisa… or maybe Sana and Riku glared but that's not the point.

"Other guy? What other guy?"

"You know. The one with the attitude. I think you like him, not Hojo."

"KISA ARE YOU BRAIIN DEAD?" Riku practically screamed.

"THERE'S NO WAY SHE WOULD FALL FOR A JACKASS LIKE HIM! HE DOESN'T EVEN LOVE HER LIKE HOJO DOES!" Sana did scream.

"But, you guys can't tell somebody what they feel… it's their feelings right?" Kisa… you can tell she's the innocent one of the bunch can't you?

"I agree with Kisa-san. How can you guy's tell _me_ what _I'm_ feeling? It doesn't make sense," Kagome paused for a second. "And… and he does."

"He does what?" they all asked.

"He does… um… love me."

"WHAT?" Sana and Riku asked in shock.

"Did he tell you?" I think I like Kisa better then Sana and Riku, heh heh.

"Yeah, he did." Kagome smiled. Just thinking about Inuyasha could make her smile.

Unfortunately, or rather fortunate for Kagome, the bell rung and the girls now had to get to their seats to begin class.

* * *

Kagome was walking home when she ran into Hojo. I mean literally. No I'm serious. She was looking down while she walked and smacked right into him. 

Hojo lost his balance and landed on the ground with a rather surprised miko lying on his chest. "Oh, Higurashi-san! I didn't see you, I'm sorry."

"Uh, no. It was entirely my fault, sorry," she said, trying to get up.

After book bags were picked up, cloths dusted off, and apologies given, Hojo gathered up his courage and asked a simple question. "Higurashi-san? Um, do you want to go to the movies with me? This Saturday maybe?"

"Uh…" oh great. This is exactly what Inuyasha told her not to do, talk to other men. If she agreed to go to the movies, would it be like cheating on Inuyasha? That wasn't a risk she was willing to take. "I'm sorry Hojo. I can't, you see… I kind of already have…a boyfriend…" she blushed at the last part.

Hojo looked slightly confused, and then something dawned on him. "Higurashi-san, you think I've been asking you to go places with you because I wanted to make you my girlfriend?"

"Uh… yeah. That's what lots of guys do right?"

"Yes, but I wasn't interested in you that way. I wanted to ask you out so we could talk about… about this girl…"

"Huh? You've been asking me out to talk about some other girl?" the miko said, a little pissed off.

"Well, you see. I like this girl a lot, and I'm to shy to ask her out… and I heard that you've been through problems in your love life…" _Damn,_ Kagome thought. _Can't my friends ever keep their mouths shut?_

The girl sighed, "You thought I had the experience to be able to help you out, is that what you're saying?" the boy nodded, and she continued. "Well, first of all you should have just told me. It would have been easier. And… who is this girl?"

"Um…" he blushed. "It's… Kisa Tashiosu-san."

"You… you like Kisa? You've been practically stalking me because you like Kisa?" He nodded. "THAT IS SO SWEET!" (This lady is loopier then a loopy loop.)

"Uh… so do you have any advice?"

"Yeah, of course. Kisa is really an easy person to please. Just be kind and sweet to her and she'll fall head over heels in love with ya!" Kagome patted him on his back and started back towards her home. She turned around and walked backwards so she could see Hojo, "Now if you'll excuse me, the love of my life is due at my house any minute! See ya Hojo-kun!"

Kagome ran through the streets, with the thought of Inuyasha running through her mind. That's what she had been thinking about before she ran into Hojo. Her 'time of the month' had been here for a full day and he was supposed to come get her soon, hopefully he'd be waiting for her now. The thought of seeing him again after what seemed like a lifetime filled her with joy and she ran even faster up the shrine steps.

* * *

Inuyasha could smell her before he saw her, and a smile came to his face in an instant. He turned from the front door to look in the direction of the steps, and there stood Kagome. 

She was in her usual uniform and her hair was being played with by the wind. Her eyes were shining and her smile had butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

He leapt up and ran to her without any hesitation and he took her into his arms, holding her close.

For a second, the two seemed to be frozen like that, unwilling to let go of one another. Being away from each other had been so hard. Even for a few days.

Kagome lifted her face up so she could see him. His eyes were still the brilliant gold, his toothy grin was lopsided, but loveable, and silver bangs covered his forehead. She couldn't help but heave a sigh of awe in how good a person could look.

Inuyasha's grin broadened and his fangs became more visible as he brought his face down to hers. He waited a second, before covering her lips with his own in an extremely passionate kiss.

He licked at her lips, earning a gasp from the miko. When she opened her mouth he immediately slipped his tongue in, and explored every millimeter of her mouth. Eventually, kissing turned into a battle for dominance between the two teens. At one point it seemed as if Inuyasha would win, and his tongue would claim victory, but Kagome held her ground.

Of course, they eventually ran out of air and had to break apart. Both were completely out of breath and as soon as the kiss broke they gasped for air. The two were breathing hard and Inuyasha rested his forehead on Kagome's. Her eyes were closed and her mouth curved into a smile while she caught her breath.

When she opened her eyes, gold orbs met with coffee colored ones, and both of their smiles broadened.

"I missed you a lot," Kagome said. The hanyou just laughed.

"Yeah, I noticed."

**Oofie: "Ooooh, how cuuuuute! I can't believe I can write something with that much fluff."**

**Kagome: "That was… um…"**

**Inuyasha: "You went overboard. As if I would ever be in that situation."**

**Oofie: "How do you know? One day you just might admit your love for Kagome-chan."**

**Inuyasha: crosses his arms and blushes "Keh, whatever Oofie."**

**Kagome: "I wonder if the Inuyasha in the story would mind switching with the one here…"**

**Inuyasha: "WHAT THE HELL IS YOU SAYING?"**

**Kagome: "I'm saying I wouldn't mind to have a boyfriend. Especially if he is as sweet as in the story."**

**Inuyasha: "You would rather have some fake then the real thing?"**

**Oofie: "You do know that you're getting jealous over yourself right…?"**

**Kagome: "I could see it now! Our wedding would be so great! And our kids would have those cute little ears!"**

**Inuyasha: "You could have kids with cute little ears with me!"**

**Kagome: "But I thought you didn't love me."**

**Inuyasha: "I d-don't!"**

**Kagome: "Then why are you offering to have kids with me?"**

**Oofie: "I'm not even going to listen to this. But what I will do is apologize for not having this chapter out on time. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I was just to busy! I started the story on Tuesday and didn't have the time to finish it until now, which would be the Monday of the next week! So I'm sorry!" looks at her watch, "Oh yeah, before we wrap this up, we have to present the new and improved Hojo! Yea, I really did give him a makeover and let me tell you, HE'S HOTT! And now, I present to you, my latest creation. I call it HOJO: NEW AND IMPROVED!"**

**Hojo: "Was that my cue?"**

**Oofie: sigh "YES THAT WAS YOU'RE CUE!" shakes head, "The people I have to work with…"**

**Hojo: walks out nervously with a completely new style. He's wearing a pair of dark green converse, black jeans that are a size to big but held up my a black belt, a black wife beater and a button up shirt that's unbuttoned with camouflage print on it. You can see that he actually has muscles. He's got a watch on one wrist and a hat that matches his shirt. "Um… h-how does it look?"**

**Oofie: "FANTASTIC! Hey Kagome, get a load of Hojo!"**

**Kagome: looks over at the hunk of manliness that is now Hojo "Oh my… THAT'S HOJO? HE'S RIPPED!"**

**Oofie: "I always knew he was, he just never shows it."**

**Kagome: drools with mouth wide open and eyes wide in shock**

**Inuyasha: closes Kagome's mouth with a clawed finger "Don't want a bird makin' it's home in there."**

**Oofie: "Kagome… don't drool it's un-ladylike."**

**Inuyasha: "Let her drool over her little boyfriend, see if I care."**

**Kagome: finally snaps out of it "Hojo is not my boyfriend! Even if he is totally hot…"**

**Inuyasha: gets irritated, "You know, I'm ripped too. It just don't show through these baggy cloths."**

**Kagome: "Yeah, whatever Inuyasha."**

**Inuyasha: "I've got proof you know."**

**Oofie: "Do I even wanna know where this is going."**

**Kagome: "I think Hojo has a better body then you."**

**Inuyasha: "FINE THEN! YOU KNOW WHAT?" rips off his haori and reveals the body of a god "I'M MORE RIPPED THEN THAT SQUIRT'LL EVER BE!"**

**Oofie: rolls eyes "Fangirls, this is your cue to begin the drooling."**

**Kagome: "… oh wow."**

**Inuyasha: poses "Oh wow is right damn it. This is the best you'll ever see in your entire life." **

**Oofie: "Men are so weird."**

**Hojo: "He is pretty ripped though."**

**Oofie: nods her head, "Yeah, he's definitely got a nice body, but I still think his personality could use work." Watches Inuyasha pose for Kagome "A LOT of work."**

**Hojo: "Well, thanks for giving me the make over." Watches Kagome ask a question**

**Oofie: "Yeah, no prob." Watches Inuyasha say something stupid.**

**Hojo: "Think girls at school will like it?" watches Kagome get angry and yell**

**Oofie: "Oh yeah, they'll love it," watches Inuyasha yell back**

**Hojo: "Cool. Uh… should we…?"**

**Oofie: "Stop them? No."**

**Hojo: "But what if…?"**

**Oofie: "It gets physical? Then we'll have a show won't we."**

**Hojo: nods**

**Kagome: "INUYASHA YOU EGOSTATISTIC JERK! OSUWARI!"**

**Oofie & Hojo: watch and flinch as Inuyasha eats concrete**

**Oofie: "And so the saga continues…"**

**Hojo: "Does this…?"**

**Oofie: "Always happen? Yes." Shakes her head, then gets an idea "Hey Hojo, you wanna…?"**

**Hojo: "Go somewhere? Maybe to a club or something? Yeah. I think I wanna try out my new look." Offers Oofie his arm**

**Oofie: "Cool, there's this great place I know in town. I'll show you."**

**Oofie & Hojo: wave goodbye over their shoulders as they leave**


	11. Event 11: Lecherous Love

**Oofie: "Otay… so peoples this should be a… intriguing chapter."**

**Kagome: "Intriguing? What's gonna me so intriguing about it?"**

**Inuyasha: "You're not gonna make us like… make out again are you?"**

**Oofie: "You'll just have to wait and see puppy wuppy."**

**Inuyasha: "Don't call me puppy wuppy bitch."**

**Oofie: "Don't call me bitch."**

**Kagome: "Uh… don't we have a guest?"**

**Oofie: "Oh yeaaaaah… Okay, I've been saving this guest for this particular chapter, and some of you have probably been thinking 'why the hell hasn't she brought her here yet?' Well this chapter is all about her and her love life with the lecherous monk Miroku. Yup, you guessed it. Our guest is Sango the demon slayer!"**

**Sango: "Hello Oofie-chan, Kagome chan, and Inuyasha."**

**Kagome: "Hey!**

**Inuyasha: "Keh."**

**Oofie: "'Sup?"**

**Sango: "Um… the sky?"**

**Oofie: "…"**

**Kagome: "Um…"**

**Inuyasha: "Well she's right. The sky is up."**

**Oofie: "Sometimes… I forget you people are from feudal Japan… and it always comes back to bite me in the ass." Shakes her head in self-pity "Anyway, Sango you wanna start us off?"**

**Sango: "Yeah sure," turns to the readers "Oofie-chan doesn't own me or whoever the heck else."**

Chapter 11: Lecherous Love and Buscuit Gamblers 

"HOUSHI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Sango, love, I didn't mean to! Your body… it was taunting me! Honest! It was begging me to touch it, I swear!"

"BEGGING YOU? YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!" the angry demon slayer raised Hiraikotsu above her head.

The monk backed away… okay so he was scooting his butt across the ground in an attempt to get away, same difference! The point was he was trying to get away. "Sango, please, show mercy!"

"MERCY MY ASS YOU LETCH!"

"Kirara, I bet you five biscuits that Miroku doesn't survive this," Shippo whispered to the fire cat, who meowed her agreement to the bet.

Sango advanced on the monk, Hiraikotsu raised high above her head, "Miroku!" her eyes flashed and evil glint, "DIE!"

* * *

Inuyasha's ear twitched as he heard the voice of the demon slayer ring in his ears. He and Kagome had already been in the village, and were wondering what all the villagers were starring at. They followed the road with frozen villagers on both sides of it. That's when he realized he could hear it. Even Kagome could hear it. 

The two looked at each other with blank expressions, "Miroku."

As if on cue, the door to Kaede's hut flung open and a large purple object was thrown out of it. The purple object rolled on the ground before stopping at Inuyasha and Kagome's feet. Suddenly, it groaned and a hand popped out of it. The hand slowly went over all the bumps and lumps in the object, popping things back into place here, snapping them back there, until finally you could see that the object was in fact human.

"Miroku… how in the hell does she get you to bend like that?" Inuyasha inquired, rather curiously.

The monk still lay at their feet and he closed his eyes in thought. Finally he gave up and simply shrugged. "I don't know but it's truly a task unbending myself. I'll be lucky if my elbow works right by next week."

Kagome sighed, "I think I'll go check on the damage," she nodded her head towards the hut where Sango was currently yelling her head off before she kissed Inuyasha's cheek and walked up to it.

"Be careful!" the boy called after. He watched her smile, then wave at him before heading inside of the hut. He smiled a bit before he heard a snicker form the direction of the ground.

"Is it just me, or is the great Inuyasha turning into a softy?" Miroku had crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow, also adding a smirk to his face.

Inuyasha's smile faded into a scowl, and then he "accidentally" stepped on the monk who lay on the ground in front of him.

"It's just you."

**

* * *

**

"Sango…"

"Of all the low down-"

"Sango."

"-dirty, perverted-"

"Sango!"

"-son's of-"

"SANGO!"

The demon slayer whirled around to find Kagome standing in the doorway of the hut with a hand on each hip. At first she looked surprised, but her expression faded back to that of a very pissed off woman.

"Kagome, I've lost all of it! All of it! There's not more to give!" the girl ranted, throwing her hands into the air to emphasize her point.

"Uh… all of what?"

"My patience! It's gone! I'm tired of being groped and asked to bear that lecher's children! I'm fed up!" Sango kicked a roll of Miroku's sutras, sending them all over the floor.

Kagome sighed, "Sango, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? I AM CALM! CAN'T YOU TELL?"

"Sango stop yelling! Geez, I brought some stuff that I think we should both use. Tonight."

Sango's eyes quickly changed from violent rage to curiosity "Stuff? What stuff?"

"Every woman should have a night to their selves to hang with girlfriends, relax, and most importantly beautify themselves. Though I don't think we really need it, it's just for fun!" Kagome gave Sango a wink then grabbed a bag out of her backpack and threw it over her shoulder, then she grabbed the demon slayer's wrist and led them outside.

* * *

Miroku was on his feet again, dusting off his robes. Inuyasha stood next to him, eyeing the monk and trying not to eavesdrop on the girls. 

Miroku looked up and spotted Sango coming out of the hut. As soon as he saw that she was headed in his direction he immediately jumped behind Inuyasha for protection. "Sango! Have mercy! I'm sorry!"

Both girls stopped and blinked, before looking at each other and giggling. They shrugged the boys off and headed into the village arm in arm.

Now it was the boy's turn to stop and blink. "Hey Inuyasha, what was that all about?"

"Keh, how the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Well Kagome is yourlover right? I'd think you could read her better than that…"

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows and responded with another 'Keh', before grabbing the monk by his collar and dragging him into the hut. As soon as they got in Inuyasha spotted Shippo.

The kitsune scowled at their entrance, then dug in a bag. He pulled out five biscuits and placed them in front of Kirara, who meowed happily before biting into one.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and plopped down next to Kagome's backpack and pulled out some stuff she had gotten for him called 'beef jerky'.

* * *

Sango lowered her body into the steaming hot water of the spring and heaved a sigh. Normally, she and Kagome would take their baths after dinner in the evenings, but for some reason Kagome had insisted they come here first. 

Kagome plopped into the spring with a small splash, which was followed by giggles from both girls.

"Isn't this relaxing? And it's still bright enough to see so we don't crash into anything like we normally do."

"Yeah," she scowled a bit. "Now all we have to worry about is that perv coming to peek at us."

Kagome giggled again, "Nope, not this time. I asked Inuyasha to keep an eye on him. Maybe even keep him busy so he wouldn't try and look."

Suddenly Sango's face brightened. "So we have this place to ourselves? No worries?" Kagome nodded her head, then swam over to her bag and pulled out some sort of container. "What's that?"

"This," she patted the object, "is called ice cream. Mint Chip to be exact. It's what I like to call comfort food."

"_That's_ food?" she held her hand out to Kagome, who placed the ice cream in her hand. "It's all hard and cold. I'm not eating that."

Kagome laughed, "No, you eat what's inside. That's just the thing you hold it in. But, ice cream is cold though…"

Sango still looked confused, so the miko took off the top of the container and handed Sango a spoon. Kagome took out her own container, popped the lid, and dug into it with her spoon. Sango watched Kagome until she felt bold enough to try her own 'ice cream'.

"Oh my gosh it's so cold! But so good!" Sango said between mouthfuls. Kagome laughed.

"I told ya so."

Meanwhile…

"Hey Miroku!"

The monk froze, then turned slowly. "Oh… Inuyasha, Um… I was just going… to uh…"

The hanyou walked over to him and tripped him, then grabbed one of his legs and dragged him back to the hut. "You're too perverted for your own good Miroku."

"NO! Let go! I need to go…um… to the bathroom! Please! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Miroku dragged his hands on the ground, trying to get away, but alas it was no use.

Meanwhile, while the other meanwhile was taking place…

"Okay Kirara, I bet you that Miroku gropes Sango by the end of the day!"

The fire cat looked thoughtfully back at Shippo then shook her head.

"WHAT? But I want more biscuits!" Shippo pouted. Then an idea hit him. "Okay lets raise the stakes! If Sango isn't groped by the end of the day, I owe you twice as many biscuits as the original bet! If Sango is groped, then you owe me twice as many as the original bet! So if you win you get twice as much, plus those five you got this afternoon!"

If fire cats could smile then I'm sure Kirara would be grinning like a fool right now. She nodded her head and meowed agreement, before shaking a paw with Shippo for conformation.

Meanwhile the meanwhile that interrupted the original meanwhile…

"K-Kagome? What is _that_? And what are you gonna do with _those_? Kagome…?"

Kagome advanced on Sango with the two objects in her hand and an evil smirk on her face. "Sango, I promise this won't hurt a bit!"

"Hey what are you… OH MY GOD! NO! DON'T! PLEASE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**Oofie: "Then Kagome was put in prison for the murder of her best friend Sango."**

**Kagome & Sango: "WHAT?"**

**Inuyasha: "Heh, heh."**

**Oofie: "Relax people I'm just kidding. Now if you'll let me get back to the story…"**

"Geez Sango it's just a comb and brush! Don't get so worked up," the miko replied as she ran the comb through Sango's long hair. They had both already been done with the hanging out part and the relaxing part of the day and were now on the part where they got to 'beautify' themselves.

Sango mumbled something as Kagome tried to decide what to do with her hair as she ran the comb through it. Finally an idea hit her, and she began combing, brushing, and weaving Sango's hair this way and that.

Meanwhile the meanwhile that interrupted the meanwhile that interrupted the original meanwhile...

Inuyasha was walking behind Miroku, who was starting to freak out. After Inuyasha had dragged Miroku back to the hut, he got tired of Shippo's voice and decided to keep an eye on the monk in the village instead of the hut. There were many men outside, putting up decorations and such. For a minute Inuyasha wondered what they were doing, then it occurred to him that Miroku was no longer in front of him.

The hanyou swiveled his ears around, searching for the sound of his voice. And sure enough, he could hear a set of words he knew a little too well…

"Excuse me ladies, but I was wondering. Would any of you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Inuyasha turned around in time to see the women giggle at his question. Then, as he was about to go clock Miroku on the head, he saw something extremely disturbing.

"Oh! Oh I will young man! I will!" And old lady had appeared from the hut the girls were standing by. She was a stout woman with gray hair and wrinkles were on practically every visible place on her body. She was a little overweight and she thrust her chest out to the monk. "What do you say sonny? Why don't we get started on those children, eh?"

Miroku backed away from the woman, "Um… I'm sorry but I'm uh… taken. Sorry!"

The old lady merely took another couple steps towards the monk. "Liar! If you were taken you wouldn't be asking these girls that question!"

"Um… sorry madam but I…"

"Look lady, he's taken okay? So could ya just back off, geez." Inuyasha had walked over and stood by the monk, trying to back him up.

The woman looked at the two of them for a second, and then a look of understanding came over her wrinkled face. "I get it. You don't like women, that's why you wouldn't take my offer."

Miroku's eyes bulged as he looked at the elder woman in disbelief. Inuyasha laughed to his guts ached beside him. "Excuse me, but how can you say that? I love women!"

"Really? Isn't he your lover?" she pointed at Inuyasha, who immediately stopped laughing and got angry.

"Listen ya old hag! I ain't not nobody's lover! Ya got that?"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BE?" Inuyasha flinched, then slowly turned his head to find a very pissed off Kagome standing next to Miroku. _Damn, why didn't I smell her coming?_

"Uh… heeeeey Kagome," inuyasha laughed nervously.

Kagome got into Inuyasha's face, "WHAT DID YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT ANYBODY'S LOVER? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO BE?"

"Wait, you are his lover? Then why is this monk claiming to have been taken by him?" the old woman said in confusion.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, then to Miroku, then to Inuyasha. "You… You… YOU LIKE MEN?"

Inuyasha couldn't believe Kagome was even listening to this old hag. "NO I DON'T LIKE MEN WENCH! OTHER WISE I WOULDN'T BE IN LOVE WITH YOU! DUH!"

"Can I have a say in this please?" Miroku interrupted their argument.

They both looked at him expectantly. "Okay, first thing I want to say is, no Inuyasha and I are not together. No offense Inuyasha, but I love women way too much to be with you."

"Like I'd ever be with you. I'm not into men Miroku."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, I am taken. But not by him, so I'm sorry miss, but I can't have children with you." Miroku folded his arms over his chest and looked at the old woman.

The woman looked at him, then to Inuyasha, then Kagome. "Then why are you asking my nieces to bear your children you two timing monk!" The woman came after Miroku with an old cane that was leaning in the doorway to her hut.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched as the old lady chased Miroku around the village until Kagome remembered what she came for. "Oh yeah, I needed to go back to Kaede's hut to get something out of my bag."

"That's on the other side of the village. Why are you over here?"

"I heard your voice and I was curious," she gave him an innocent look and the hanyou nearly melted on the spot.

Instead of melting though, he bent down and looked at her over his shoulder, "You need a ride?"

Kagome nodded her head and climbed onto Inuyasha's back.

* * *

The sun was getting ready to set and the village looked amazing. There had been preparations all day for the festival they were having to celebrate Kaede's 59th birthday. (Heh heh, you know that Inuyasha is technically older then Kaede right?) There was a bunch of young village men playing music, food was laid out on wooden tables, and there was even dancing. 

Inuyasha had been stuck watching Miroku since he pulled that old lady off of the poor guy, and he was starting to get irritated. He was hungry, but he had promised Kagome that he would wait for her to come before he did anything regarding the festival. On top of his stomach growling he constantly had to drag Miroku away from a bunch of women who were dancing to the music. And to top all that off, he was lonely and already missing his Kagome. (Awww, how sweet!)

He was leaning against one of the tables with his arms crossed when he smelled Kagome and Sango. He smirked before turning to greet them. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

Kagome was wearing a white kimono with cherry blossoms outlined in red all over it. The sash that tied around it was a matching red, and her hair was up in a messy bun with red chopsticks holding it together. A few curls had escaped the bun and hung loosely around her face. Her eyes sparkled and her smile was radiant and Inuyasha could only gape at her.

"You… you look…" was all Inuyasha could get out of his mouth before it stopped working.

Kagome giggled and grabbed his hand, leading him out towards the place that was being used as a dance floor.

Sango was left by herself as she watched Kagome try and teach Inuyasha how to dance. Then she saw the birthday girl at the other side of the grassy field, and she decided to go pay her a visit.

"Kaede-babaa! Happy Birthday!" Sango said as she walked over to the smiling woman.

"Sango! Thank ye very much. Do ye think it funny that Inuyasha does not know how to dance? I think it funny," the old woman chuckled, pointing at the struggling hanyou.

"Yeah, I suppose it is funny," she laughed and watched the two try and do a simple dance. "Kaede, how's your day been going?"

Kaede looked at the demon slayer, then responded with a "just fine" before turning her head to look back at Inuyasha and Kagome, who had finally found a rhythm. "Miroku, he's just as lonely as ye are."

"Huh? I'm not lonely, what would ever give you that idea?" Sango laughed nervously.

Kaede looked back at the girl with a blank expression, "Sango, ye shouldn't lie. It's disrespectful. And I suppose ye are to respect ye elders."

Sango sighed, "Do you really think he's lonely? I mean, it's not like I care or anything… I'm just, ya know, curious…"

Kaede chuckled, "Well child, he seems lonely. With all these eligible women around you think he wouldn't be but," she pointed a finger, "if ye look, he is by himself."

Sango looked at where Kaede was pointing, and sure enough there was Miroku all by himself. He did look lonely, sitting at one of the tables watching all the couples dance. His eyes were blank and so was his expression, which was not how it normally was. Sango was used to seeing him smile and be happy and it sort of made her feel bad for him. She didn't pity him, she just felt sad for him.

"He looks sort of… sad," the girl said with a worried look on her face.

"They say misery loves company. But if it's loneliness that is making him miserable, then maybe there wouldn't be any misery if there were company. If ye know what I mean." Kaede gave Sango a wink before standing up and walking off to some unknown destination.

Sango fidgeted uneasily before gathering up her courage and walking up to the monk and sitting down next to him. "They really are a funny pair huh?" she asked with her head tilted to the side, her eyes not leaving the hanyou and miko who had finally started to do something you could actually call dancing.

Miroku looked at Sango and his breath caught in his throat as he gaped at her.

She was wearing a black kimono with purple flowers decorating it; her sash was a dark purple that matched his robes perfectly. Her hair was in a tight bun with black chopsticks pinning it together and she had left some of her hair out of it so they flowed down her shoulders. Dark purple eye shadow had replaced the normal pink she usually wore and it made her eyes seem a lighter color.

She continued watching the dancers while Miroku couldn't take his eyes off of her. She fiddled with the locks of hair that weren't in the bun and nervously looked at Miroku. She blushed under his gaze, which caused him to smile. "Houshi-sama, would you… would you like to…"

Miroku's smile broadened, "Dance?"

Sango nodded and blushed a light pink.

Miroku laughed before standing up and offering her his hand, "Why yes Sango dear I'd love to dance."

He led her out to where everyone was dancing and began to move around the girl. Sango merely stood there watching Miroku dance circles around her until he grabbed her hand and danced her around the field. The village men had began to play a fast tune and the pair really began to have fun. They twisted and spun and turned and twirled to their hearts content. Soon there was more laughing and giggling coming from the two then there was dancing.

Suddenly the music stopped and two women stood in front of the men with horns and drums. Each of them had a flute and they began to play a slow and beautiful song. A few notes into the song the drummers started to beat softly on their drums in rhythm with the two flute players.

Kagome had begun to teach Inuyasha how to slow dance, and he actually caught on quick this time. She had her hands on his shoulders and her head lay on his chest, while his hands where on her hips and he rested his chin on the top of her head. Many villagers followed their example and began to dance in beat with the music.

Miroku smiled at Sango who watched the other dancers, before looking at Miroku. "Would you like to keep dancing or maybe we'll sit this one out?" he questioned.

"Well, I don't know how to do the dance everyone else is doing…" Sango replied.

"Don't worry, I know how to dance to slower songs and all you have to do is follow my lead," Miroku said with a smile. Sango nodded and he took one of her hands in his and put the other on his shoulder before placing his free hand on her waist.

Miroku began to move his feet slowly around the ground and Sango followed his lead. Her head was down, watching her steps to make sure she wouldn't mess up.

Miroku took his free hand and lifted her chin up so he could look her in the eye, "No. Don't look down, just follow me." He placed his hand back on her hip and watched Sango intently. She tried to keep her attention away from her feet but her gaze some how found its way back down to the ground.

Miroku again lifted her chin up, "Nuh-uh. Just follow me and don't look down. If it helps just concentrate on my eyes."

Sango nodded and looked into Miroku's clear violet eyes. Soon, the two of them were gliding around in their own little world. They kept dancing and dancing, never taking their eyes off of one another's.

Without realizing it, the two of them were slowly closing the gap between them, until their bodies were pressed up against each other. Sango could feel his breath on her lips as her eyes began to droop closed and soon she could feel his lips on hers.

Miroku pulled away from the kiss and Sango whimpered in objection. The monk rested his forehead on hers and smiled, "Sango, I love you."

Sango's eyes widened in shock, "Really?"

"Yes, really."

The girl blushed, but didn't take her eyes away from his, "I love you too Miroku."

Miroku smiled and bent his head down and captured her lips in another kiss. He licked at her lips and she gladly let his tongue inside of her mouth. Both of their tongues wrestled for a minute before they broke apart for air. They were at it again as soon as they had taken a breath.

"WELL IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!"

"You said it. I thought they'd never admit their feelings for each other."

"I knew Miroku would but I didn't know Sango would say anything."

"Really? I thought that Sango would be the one to say it first. I guess I was wrong."

"When are you ever _not_ wrong wench?"

"Osuwari!"

"DAMN IT WOMAN!"

Miroku sighed and looked over at the crater that was in the place Inuyasha was standing. He shook his head and looked back down at Sango who had a dreamy look in her eye.

"Sango, if I would have known that I could get that look on your face I'd have kissed you every time I groped you."

Sango snapped back to reality and glared at the monk.

"Speaking of which," Miroku said while he let his hand wonder to places it really shouldn't be. He sighed, "I've been wanting to do that since this evening!"

"…HOUSHI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sango was pissed once again and her fist made contact with the side of Miroku's face.

"HA! Kirara you owe me ten biscuits! Cough 'em up!"

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha?" 

The hanyou rolled over on his side and looked at the girl standing in the doorway of the hut, "What is it?"

"I was wondering, have you seen Sango and Miroku? I haven't seen them since Miroku went after Sango when she stomped off into the forest…"

Inuyasha sighed and motioned for Kagome to come sit next to him. When she did he pulled her into his lap and nipped at her neck. "Kagome, I doubt we'll be seeing them till morning."

"What do you think they're doing?" Kagome asked as she leaned back into Inuyasha's chest, allowing him more access to her neck.

"Keh, the same thing we'll be doin' if Shippo and Kirara don't sleep here tonight," he said between nibbles and licks.

She quirked an eyebrow "And what will we be doing?"

The hanyou smirked into her neck then whispered something into her ear and her eyes widened.

Kagome turned around with a deep blush on her face and hit Inuyasha softly on the arm, "Inuyasha you pervert!"

"Hey," he pulled her back into his lap and licked her neck again, "Don't put me on the same level as that monk, wench."

"Whatever perv," Kagome said, then she gasped. Inuyasha had trailed his claws up and down her back.

The hanyou smirked, "Oh, so you like my claws?"

Kagome scowled, "Shut up dog boy."

Inuyasha snickered.

* * *

Miroku had been looking for Sango for a while now and he was already more then worried. He could still hear the music from the festival, which was supposed to last until sunrise the next day. 

It was getting cold and he was worried that Sango might get sick, so before he left to go after her he had brought a couple blankets with him.

The monk was to busy worrying that he ended up tripping on a rock, and falling down a hill. He tumbled all the way down and into a small cave where a fire was lit. Then something tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"WHO ARE YOU?" a voice screamed. Wait a minute… he knew that voice.

"Sango?" he pulled the blankets off of his face a looked into the demon slayer's eyes. "Sango! I found you!" Miroku exclaimed while he struggled to get his arms free from the pin Sango had him in.

"Miroku? How did you find me?"

"I was wandering around looking for you. I tripped, fell, and landed in this cave."

"Oh, why do you have blankets?"

"I thought you might be cold." Miroku's smile turned into a lecherous smirk, "Sango do you like pinning people or do you just enjoy straddling my hips like that?"

Sango scowled, "You hentai."

"It's not that I mind you straddling my hips but I must warn you. That might lead to something much more then just kissing," Miroku was talking to her like she was a little girl and it was starting to make her mad.

"You know what?"

"No. Do you?"

"… No, you made me forget."

"Oh, well I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"You know what I think, Sango love?" Miroku asked, drawing circles on Sango's thigh with his finger.

Sango eyed him for a second, "What?"

"I think that you don't want to get off of me," Miroku said with an innocent look on his face. (Hard to imagine?)

"Well you've never been to good at thinking, have you Houshi-sama?" Sango said with her arms crossed.

Miroku stopped drawing circles on Sango's thigh and quickly grabbed both of the girl's wrists, bringing her face down to his. "Sango dear, I think I like you when you're mad. You look cute."

"Then around you, I must always look cute, because you infuriate me." Sango's eyes narrowed when she said this and she struggled to get her wrists free of Miroku's grip, but to no avail.

Miroku smirked and flipped the two over and Sango was now on the bottom. The monk held his body up with his hands and knees, trapping Sango under him. He smiled again, "I love you too Kitten."

Sango quirked an eyebrow, "Kitten?"

"It's either Kitten or Sugarbear. Your choice."

"I think I'll go with Sango."

"Bzzzz, wrong answer. I think I'll go with Kitten."

"Call me Kitten and I swear I'll make sure your family won't have another generation."

Now it was Miroku's turn to quirk an eyebrow, "And how do you plan on doing that? You won't kill me will you?"

"Nope, I'll castrate you," Sango said with a smug look on her pretty face.

Miroku looked at her blankly for a second, and bent his head down to the crook of her neck. He kissed there, then trailed his tongue up her neck to her ear, earning a gasp from the girl under him. He nibbled on her ear before smirking and saying, "Now Kitten, don't do anything _you_ might regret later on."

"Wha-what do you mean…?" Sango breathed out.

Miroku's face looked devilish, "close your eyes if you really want to know." His voice sounded deeper and husky.

Sango obliged him and closed her eyes. At first, she only felt his breath on her neck, and then his hands began to wander up and down her kimono. One lingered on her hip, then traveled up her stomach to her breasts. Her breathing quicken when his hands slipped the kimono off one shoulder, and he sucked on her collarbone.

One of his hands snaked around her waist and untied the bow that the sash was in and it fell around her, leaving her kimono slightly open. Miroku left a couple hickeys on Sango's neck and shoulders to go tend to her breasts. He pulled her clothing down and off of her, revealing everything she had to offer him.

For a minute, Miroku looked her up and down, wanting to remember ever last inch of her flawless body. He looked back up at her face to find that she had opened her eyes and was watching him with curious eyes and a deep blush on her cheeks.

"W-well?" she stuttered bashfully.

"Well what my love?"

"What do… do you think?"

"Of what?" He knew exactly what she was asking; he just loved toying with her.

"Of me you baka!" Sango was starting to get mad, which was probably what Miroku wanted in the first place.

"Well what about you Kitten?" Miroku smiled while he asked the question.

Sango narrowed her eyes. She was about to yell at him again but instead pulled him close to her and kissed him, shoving her tongue into his mouth.

The monk hadn't been expecting this, and his eyes widened in shock. Finally, Sango broke the kiss and looked at Miroku, who stared at her. "Houshi-sama?"

Miroku snapped back to reality, "Yeah?"

She looked him up and down. "You're wearing to many cloths," she said with a lustful voice.

Miroku smiled devilishly, "Really now? You do know what will happen if I take them off don't you?"

Sango nodded her head.

"And… you're okay with that?" Miroku question, raising his eyebrows.

"Mmhmm. Now hurry up before I come back to my senses," Sango said, giggling a bit.

Miroku's face changed from shocked to eager in an estimated 0.12 seconds flat. He must have torn his robes off in even less time then that because Sango was know staring at every part, and yes I do mean EVERY part, of his body.

Her face turned crimson when she looked him up and down, and he simply smiled at her smugly. Then her eyes rested on his mid section and she went wide-eyed. "There's no way that's gonna fit where you plan on putting it… There's just no way…" the demon slayer said, shaking her head slowly in disbelief.

Miroku looked down at himself, then back at Sango, "Oh you mean this? Don't worry Sango it'll fit and I promise I'll use all I have to try not to hurt you."

"What do you mean _try_ not to hurt me?" Sango asked with a scared look in her eyes.

Miroku walked over to her and sat down on the blanket. He sighed before saying, "Sango, I'm positive that this will be your first time, correct?" She nodded her head, blushing slightly. "Well, first time always hurts. Only for a second though." He pulled her into his embrace and smiled into her hair, "I swear, after that there won't be any pain at all. Actually, it's the exact opposite."

Sango nodded and allowed Miroku to lay her back down across the blanket. He spread her legs far enough so he could fit in between them and positioned his hands on either side of her. He looked into her eyes for a second then asked in an uneasy voice, "Sango, are you sure you're ready? I've waited this long, I can wait some more if you want. I don't want to…"

She placed a hand over his mouth, "Miroku, the one time I tell you it's okay to touch me, you decide to just talk instead? What kind of letch are you? Besides… I trust you."

Miroku nodded and guided himself to her entrance and pushed his way in slowly, hesitating after watching her wince. She gave him a reassuring nod before he kept sliding in until he felt her barrier. He held his breath and used a small amount of force to break through.

A tear rolled down Sango's cheek and the monk kissed her, soothing her pain. After he let her get used to his size, he pulled out some then pushed back in. He repeated this slowly so she could get used to the motion, then he picked up his speed.

Sweat rolled off of both of their bodies and a mixture of both of their names filled the cave. Sango's hands left her sides and traveled up and down Miroku's body, then rested on his shoulders. One of them caught hold of his short pony tail and grasped it tightly, puling his head back a bit. The other hand held his shoulder with a tight grip as both of them continued on breathing hard and chanting each other's name.

Sango arched her back into the monk, pressing her chest against his. She brought her lips to his ear and chewed on the lobe, then begged him to go faxter.

The monk gladly obliged her and quickened the speed of his thrusts. He felt the girls fingernails dig into his skin and watched her close her eyes with her mouth open in a silent scream. She bit her lip, then arched her back once again and let out a scream of his name as she climaxed. She went limp under him.

Her scream and her muscels tightening around him caused him to pull out of her and he came on her stomach, screaming her name.

He collapsed next to her and rested his hand on his stomach, still breathing hard. The girl nest to him had slowed her breathing and he could tell that she had immediately fell asleep. He turned on his side and looked her body up and down, then he turned over and grabbed one of the blankets before wiping his juices from her stomach. He made a mental note to wash that blanket later and he turned back to Sango.

He smiled a warm and sincere smile before enclosing her waist in his arms and pulling a different blanket over them. He sighed in satisfaction and content.

"Sango, I love you," and with that he fell asleep.

**Oofie: "WOOOOOOO! I'M DONE!"**

**Kagome & Inuyasha: "Whoa…"**

**Sango: blush**

**Oofie: "I didn't really think it would turn out this way. I had completely planned to stay away from the lemon zone."**

**Inuyasha: looks at Oofie "Lemon?"**

**Oofie: "I think Kagome should be the one to tell you. After all, you two might be in one later on in the story."**

**Kagome: "WHAT? OOFIE!"**

**Oofie: "You know you want to, so I don't see why you deny it. Oh and by the way, you're really red. Do you have a rash or something?"**

**Sango: "I… I think I know what a lemon is…"**

**Inuyasha: "What is it?"**

**Sango: "It's like… when… two people…"**

**Kagome: "ITS WHEN TWO PEOPLE HAVE SEX IN A FIC OKAY!"**

**Sango & Inuyasha: "…"**

**Oofie: "Well, she's right."**

**Inuyasha: grabs oofie by her shoulders and shakes her violently, "YOU'RE GONNA PUT ME AND KAGOME IN A LEMON?"**

**Oofie: "Dude! Stop with shaking the Oofie! Put me down!"**

**Inuyasha: "ANSWER THE QUESTION!"**

**Oofie: "I was thinking about it, okay! I'm still not even sure on what I'm going to do! Now put me down mutt so I can do the damn anouncements!"**

**Inuyasha: puts Kagome down next to Sango**

**Oofie: "Gracias. Now, I wanna appologize for not updating last weekend. I didn't really have the time 'cause I had to study for this test, and then I had to help plan my mom's baby shower, then I had to baby sit my little brother, and… well you get the picture. And if you don't read this part of the fic then it sucks to be you 'cause you just missed out on my little sincere apology. The next anouncement is that I'm going to hold a contest on this fic."**

**Kagome & Inuyasha & Sango: "Contest?"**

**Oofie: "If you people let me finish then you'll know what I mean. In other words, shut the hell up. Now, I'm holding this contest, and in this contest there will be 2 winners. The 2 winners will be the first 2 people who submit a review with the correct answer. Now, lets see about these rules here. First, you must answer the question correctly. Second, you have to answer the question with a full answer, not just part of the answer. Third, you must know that you people don't get anything but a shout out if you win, so don't expect money mailed to you if you win."**

**Inuyasha: "What's the question?"**

**Oofie: "Huh?"**

**Inuyasha: "The question you baka! The question for the contest!"**

**Oofie: "Oh yeah, it's not really a question. But here it goes. Okay so I'm going to give you a few clues to this song I know. That's my job. You people's job is to find out what song I'm talking about and submit the name and who it's by in a review. The first 2 to figure it out and submit it will be the winners! Oh, and the contest ends March 24."**

**Kagome: "OH! I KNOW IT! I KNOW IT! Is it Yankee Doodle?"**

**Inuyasha: "Kagome you're an idiot."**

**Kagome: "Don't call me an idiot you jerk."**

**Inuyasha: "Wench!"**

**Oofie: "…."**

**Sango: "Who's Yankee Doodle?"**

**Oofie: "Anyway, here are the clues…"**

**1. The person who wrote the song is famous for _unusual _and or funnysongs**

**2. The song sounds like a song sung by Michael Jackson (not telling which song)**

**3. The song might just make you _hungry_.**

**4. This song was used in a video someone made for Invader Zim on the web site **

**y o u t u b e . c o m (BIG HINT FOR WHERE TO LOOK FOR IT!)**

**Oofie: "Well, those are your clues! Good luck young readers, and may the force be with you."**

**Sango: "…"**

**Kagome: "INUYASHA YOU POMPOUS JERK! OSUWARI!"**

**Inuyasha: bites it**

**Oofie: "And the saga continues…" links arms with Sango, "Here, we can discuss Yankee Doodle over some calamari."**

**Sango: "Why don't you just call it squid…"**

**Oofie: "Hmm, I never really thought about it."**

**Sango & Oofie: wave over their shoulders "Chao!"**


	12. Event 12: Sitting the BabySitter Part 1

**Oofie: cough cough wheez**

**Kagome: "um…Oofie-chan?"**

**Oofie: "yes?" cough cough**

**Kagome: "…uh"**

**Inuyasha: "What the hell happened to you?"**

**Kagome: "Inuyasha don't be rude!"**

**Inuyasha: "Rude? How was I rude? You people are lucky I even asked."**

**Oofie: "Yes, and I'm glad you care."**

**Inuyasha: "Keh"**

**Oofie: "Anyway, I think I might have stayed out in the cold for too long last night… and now I might be sick."**

**Kagome: "Why were you outside in the first place?"**

**Oofie: "My mom's havin' a baby next month and last night was the baby shower. We ended up staying for too long and when we went outside it was cold."**

**Inuyasha: "Your mom's havin' a baby?"**

**Oofie: "Yup, and her name will be Trinity." **

**Kagome: "Heh, like from the Matrix?"**

**Oofie: "THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" sneeze "Anyway, we need to bring out our guest. Now, this girl is always turned into some older version of herself in other fics, and sometimes it kind of gets on my nerves. Not all the time but sometimes." **

**Inuyasha: "So who is it?"**

**Oofie: "Our guest is a very good friend of your brother's actually…"**

**Kagome & Inuyasha: "Sesshomaru?"**

**Oofie: nods and sneezes, "Yup, now without further delay I'd like to present to you the one, the only, RIN!"**

**Rin: "Hello Oofie-nee!" runs and hugs**

**Oofie: "Rin-chan! How nice to see ya squirt!"**

**Kagome: "…"**

**Inuyasha: "… _she_ is a good friend of Sesshomaru?"**

**Oofie & Rin: nod their heads**

**Kagome & Inuyasha: "…"**

**Rin: giggle**

**Oofie: "So, Rin. Step into my office."**

**Rin: sits down next to Oofie**

**Oofie: "So, how's life been treatin' ya?"**

**Rin: "It's really fun! Lord Sesshomaru is really nice, and Jaken's cooking skills could use work."**

**Oofie: "I see. Well, believe it or not, if you ever get hungry just come see me because I can cook really well."**

**Inuyasha: "Pfft, _you_ can cook? Edible things?"**

**Oofie: "Yes, in fact I do."**

**Rin: "Yay Oofie-nee!"**

**Kagome: "I think she could cook."**

**Inuyasha: "Keh, whatever wench."**

**Kagome: "You're so rude."**

**Oofie: "Okay Rin lets get on with it."**

**Rin: "Okay, Oofie-nee does not own me or anybody else. Including the great Lord Sesshomaru!"**

**Sitting the Baby-sitter**

Inuyasha awoke to sunshine in his eyes. He squinted, then looked over his shoulder at a certain annoying kitsune. He glared at his sleeping form. _How is it that the runt always gets to sleep with Kagome? I know she thinks he's cute and all but hey, she thinks I'm cute too. _

Inuyasha's mind wandered back to the events of last night when Shippo finally decided to come back…

_A small fox kit walked into the hut yawning and rubbing his eye with a small fist. He walked over to where he normally slept with Kagome and laid down, not noticing that in the opposite corner was the very girl on his mind…_

_A giggle came from the dark spot, "Inuyasha! Stop it, that tickles!"_

_"Keh, why do you think I was doin' it in the first place baka?" he asked, then more giggling came from the corner, accompanied by a smug snort._

_Shippo rummaged through the huge yellow backpack at his side until he found the magic light thing that Kagome called a flashlight. He pressed the button on it like Kagome showed him how, and shined it on the corner. His eyes widened._

_Inuyasha and Kagome sat frozen in their corner. Kagome was sitting on Inuyasha's lap and her head was tilted to the side. Inuyasha had his head bent over Kagome's neck and one of his hands was down her kimono, while the other rested on her stomach. _

_The two immediately jumped away from each other and blushed furiously. Inuyasha felt awkward, then he felt angry because Shippo interrupted his 'Kagome time'._

_"Yo runt, would you mind saying something before you walk into a room?" the hanyou said in a pissed off tone of voice._

_"It's not my fault that you're senses are so weak you didn't hear or smell me coming!" Shippo snapped back, grumpy because of his lack of sleep._

_Inuyasha stood and walked over to him, picked him up, and held him by his shirt so he could look him in the eye. "Would you like to say that to my face you little son of a…"_

_"INUYASHA! Don't use that language on Shippo! He's just a little boy!" Kagome was now standing up, trying to reach up and grab Shippo out of his hand._

_The boy merely snickered and held the kitsune high out of her reach. "And what kind of language would that be, wench?"_

_"Bad language! Duh!"_

_"Keh, I don't use bad language, I just choose colorful words," the dog hanyou replied smugly. Kagome jumped up, trying to grab Shippo again but she was just to short._

_"Put him down or you can sleep by yourself tonight!" she threatened._

_"Really? By my self? I'm so terrified!" Inuyasha said, faking being scared. _

_Shippo suddenly got an idea and bit Inuyasha's wrist, and jumped out of his grasp when the boy yelped and let him go. Kagome caught him easily, and patted him on the head lovingly. Inuyasha however, was incapable of such compassion at the moment._

_"YOU BAKA! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BITE ME?" Inuyasha screamed, shoving his wrist into both of their faces so they could see the blood seeping out._

_Kagome turned and stuck her nose into the air, "You deserved it from what I see."_

_"WHAT?" was his only reply._

_"I think you need to just go to bed Inuyasha. I'll be sleeping over here with Shippo," the girl said, walking over to the spot Shippo had just been in and settling down._

_"WHAT? How can you be like that? You always choose his side over mine! It's like you love him more than me!" Inuyasha screamed, then crossed his arms and sat down. "Keh, if you even love me at all," he said it so low that the miko couldn't hear it._

_"Well, I do love Shippo. He's like my little brother or something. You know that, so don't get so jealous!" Kagome laid down and got into her sleeping bag, then turned over so she was facing the wall. Soon, Inuyasha could hear her breathing slow and he knew she was asleep._

The hanyou growled. There were times when he really just wanted to strangle Shippo, and right now was one of them. He looked down at his wrist to find that the small teeth marks were now small scars that were already beginning to peel thanks to his demon blood.

The hanyou was so busy in his thoughts that he didn't notice that a certain miko was awake and approaching him…

"GOOD MORNING!" she screamed happily in one of his ears.

The hanyou jumped and fell over, holding his ears in pain. "Wench! What the hell was that for?"

"Don't call me a wench, what if you're really the wench?"

"I'm not, and I won't call you a wench if you don't act like a wench, wench!"

"Takes one to know one."

"It takes a wench to know a wench to call a wench a wench, wench."

"You're such a baby."

"Keh," and with that the hanyou left the hut. But soon Kagome heard his voice yelling again, and she went outside to see what all the fuss was about. What she saw made her do a double take.

"Good morning to you too little brother. I take it you slept well?" a seemingly emotionless Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell do you want? Maybe an early death perhaps?" Inuyasha questioned, pulling out Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru's eyes never left Inuyasha's face, "Believe it or not, I have come to ask a favor of you."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "Yeah right, sense when does Sesshomaru the great youkai ask a lowly half breed like me for a favor?"

"Well I'm glad you recognize what an honor this must be for you."

"Honor? Keh, hurry up and tell me what you really came for."

"I came to ask a favor of you, as I said before. I happen to be going to a place on my own business that I don't think is fitting for a young child."

"Young child? What does a child have to do with you Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, stepping forward next to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru didn't answer, but instead his eyes traveled to his left leg, "Rin."

A small head popped out from behind the youkai and a hand grabbed the fabric of his pants, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Go," was his only answer. The girl nodded and ran to Inuyasha, who looked down at her in disbelief.

He bent down so he could look the girl in the eye, then he sniffed her. Sesshomaru's scent was all over the girl. He looked back at her and narrowed his eyes, "What the hell is a human girl like you doing with my brother?"

Her eyes widened, "You're Lord Sesshomaru's brother?"

"Unfortunately."

Rin looked at the hanyou before her for a few seconds then took his hand in hers. She examined it, ran her fingers over his palm, knuckles, and claws before putting it back at his side. She looked at his face, then planted two small hands on both of his cheeks. She smoothed her hands out over his face, then trailed a finger down his nose. She took both of her index fingers and pried his mouth open into a large smile and examined his fangs. Her hands found his hair and she gently tugged at one of his sideburns before laying it back down on his shoulder. Then, she saw them. Her hands traveled up above his head and she flicked at his ears. When a small purr came from the boy she giggled and leaned back on her heels, sticking out her hand for him to shake.

"Hello, my name is Rin. Nice to meet you Brother of Lord Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha's eyes looked down at her hand, "My name's Inuyasha." He kept starring at her hand for a second before looking back at her.

"You're supposed to shake it."

"Why?"

"…Ya know what? I really don't know."

"Keh," the boy stood, then looked back at Sesshomaru. "So?"

"So I'm asking you to watch her."

"What makes you think I'm fit for that sort of thing?"

"Only a child could know what a child needs. And I suppose you would have help from all your human friends."

"Keh," was his reply, and he crossed his arms, shoving a hand into each sleeve, before entering the hut. Rin looked at Sesshomaru once more. The man nodded, and she followed Inuyasha inside. Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Sesshomaru, I consider you a very smart man. But what on earth possessed you to leave her with him?" Kagome questioned, doubting his reasoning.

The youkai stopped. "I may not truly like my brother in any sort of way, but I highly doubt that he would knowingly hurt any human." Sesshomaru started walking again just to be asked another question.

"So? Even if he wouldn't hurt Rin, he's not the type of person you would entrust a child to."

Seshomaru stopped again, "I have not known Inuyasha for too long. I have not spent time with him in any sort of way, and I do not speak with him regularly as you do. I do not have any feeling, love or hate, towards him," he paused, then turned his head to so Kagome could see the side of his face, "But I do trust him."

* * *

Sango and Miroku walked hand in hand up the road of the village. After they had woken up in the cave and gotten dressed, they noticed that it was much easier to find their way back when the sun was up. Sango had been a little shy on the walk home and couldn't help but blush every time she looked Miroku in the eye. Somehow, Miroku got off on this and started looking at her just to see her blush.

But of course Miroku had to ruin it by placing his hand were it really shouldn't have been, and that immediately broke all tension. Especially after Sango gave the monk a severe blow to the head. But all was at peace now that they had made up.

They approached the hut, and Miroku lifted the flap for Sango and she gladly stepped inside. Unfortunately, when she passed the monk had placed his hand right back on her posterior.

"Houshi-sama! YOU HENTAI!" she screamed as she slapped Miroku, who fell to the ground with a grin on his face.

He immediately sat up and latched onto one of Sango's legs, "Oh but Kitten, I really didn't think you would mind!"

"I wouldn't mind? I WOULDN'T MIND? THAT'S THE WORST EXCUSE I'VE HEARD YET!"

"It's not an excuse, it's the honest truth."

"And what in Kami's name made you think that?"

"Well, you didn't mind last night," Miroku replied innocently as he drew circles on Sango's leg.

Kagome's eyes widened, and she covered Shippo's ears, then motioned to Inuyasha to do the same for Rin. "Sango! You didn't…"

"Oh yes, she did! And quite well I might add," the monk said while rubbing one of his cheeks on Sango's leg, which he was still latched onto.

"Why does that not surprise me in the least," and annoyed Inuyasha said with both hands on the sides of Rin's head.

"Houshi-sama…"

"Yes Kitten?"

"GET OFF ME! NOW!" the demon slayer screamed, kicking her leg into Miroku's stomach.

The poor boy rolled over and held his mid section, then was dragged by his robes outside.

Inuyasha leaned back against the wall and kept his face blank as he listened to the string of curse words flow from Sango's mouth. He could tell that Miroku was getting the beating of his life right now, and somehow… he didn't care in the least.

Kagome however, shook her head in pity for them both, then looked at Inuyasha, "We don't ever get like that, do we?"

"Keh," he snorted, "Duh we do. The only difference is that a professional beats up Miroku and I get sat by an amateur. Dignity wise, Miroku's got the better deal." The hanyou's ear twitched when Sango's yelling stopped and he pulled his hands off of Rin's ears as the demon slayer walked back in with a scowl on her face.

"Where's Miroku-kun?"

"Houshi-sama is a little busy right now, please leave a message after the tone. Beeeep."

"Sango, please don't mess with my cell phone anymore."

"Okay."

* * *

Inuyasha walked impatiently up the river with Rin not far behind him. The girl hadn't left his side since the moment Sesshomaru had left. He didn't know why she thought she had to follow him around like this; but then again he really didn't care.

"Onii-san! Onii-san! What's Kagome-nee making for dinner?" the girl asked for the millionth time.

The boy sighed in frustration, "I told ya once, twice, a million, a billion times. She's makin' fish!"

"Hai. What kind of fish Onii-san?"

"Whatever the hell we catch."

"What are we gonna catch Onii-san?"

"Whatever the hell's in the river."

"Onii-san, what's in the river?"

Inuyasha turned around and knelt down so he was at Rin's eye level, "You ever heard of curiosity killed the cat?"

"Hai, Onii-san. But I'm not a cat."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"So I don't really get what that has to do with me…" Rin said with a puzzled expression on her face.

Inuyasha stared blankly at her, "You know, I never really got that either. I'm half dog demon, not cat demon. So how does that apply to me?"

"I don't know." Both of them stared at each other, trying to figure out what curiosity killing a cat had to do with them if they were not cats them selves. Eventually they just shrugged and kept walking down the river.

"Onii-san! I see a fish!" Rin shouted excitedly while pointing her finger and jumping up and down.

"Alright, alright. Geez, calm down Bumpkin," Inuyasha said walking up to the side of the river and ruffling Rin's hair.

"What's a Bumpkin?" Rin asked, kneeling down next to Inuyasha who was watching the fish closely, picking out which one he wanted.

"I don't know, something my mom used to call me," he said as his hand shot into the water and brought a large fish back with it.

The girl giggled, "Your mommy called you Bumpkin? It kind of sounds like pumpkin, doesn't it?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as his hand shot out once more and brought back another fish. "Well I guess it does."

"Can I try?" Rin asked, twirling her finger in the river water and giggling when the fish gently nipped at her.

"Uh… Yeah, come over here," Inuyasha said, motioning for her to come over to him. She came to him and he got behind her, his chin resting on her small shoulder, and he took her hand in his. "Okay, first you want to figure out which fish you want. Don't get a fish that's real small, 'cause that won't feed anybody."

"I want that fish. That one right there, with the fins."

"They all have fins Rin."

"Oh." The girl stared at the water for a second, then dipped a finger into the water. A bunch of fish swarmed her finger and she giggled as they scale slide past her finger. On fish was by itself, far from the ones swarming her finger, and she pointed to it with her free hand, "I want that one. He doesn't seem to need to live for anybody, and he's lonely. His mommy and daddy passed away and they live in fishy heaven. He wants to see them again, but he doesn't know how to get to fishy heaven. If we catch him, then he'll see his mommy and daddy again."

"O…. kay…fishy heaven he wants, fishy heaven he gets," Inuyasha said as he guided her hand over to the fish, and in a fraction of a second he had her hand in the water. Her little fingers clamped down on the fish and Inuyasha brought her hand out of the water again.

Rin gently put the fish down next to the other fish then said a pray for it. Inuyasha watched her in curiosity, and when she pulled the fish out of the water, he noticed that it didn't struggle to get away. Maybe it really was… trying to get into fishy heaven? _Pfft, fishy heaven. As if._

* * *

Inuyasha walked back to Kaede's hut with Rin on his shoulders and fish wrapped in cloth on his back. Large clawed hands held onto Rin's ankles and small fingers played with the fuzzy white dog-ears on his head while he flicked them back and forth.

"Onii-san?" Rin called softly, her cheek resting on the top of his head.

"Hm?" Inuyasha…uh…hummed?

"What was Onii-san's mommy like?"

"My mom?" he asked, a bit surprised at the question. But not only the question was he surprised about. _Whoa, I'm getting too used to this 'Onii-san' thing…_

"Mhmm" Rin replied, nodding her head slowly.

"Well, she was really nice, I guess."

"What was nice about her?"

"She… well she was a great bed time story teller, and she was a great cook for a woman who had servants to cook for her, and she could always make me feel better when I got sad or lonely or…"

"How did she make you feel better?"

"Hmm… the thing I remember the most, would be her singing. She could sing like an angel…"

"Wow, really? Like a real Angel?"

"Yup. She even looked like one. She was really pretty, with blue gray eyes, and long black hair, and nice skin, and she was always warm. The only thing missing was her wings," the hanyou said, remembering his mother.

"What'd she sing for you Onii-san?" Rin asked, moving slightly so she could see his face.

"Lots of stuff. She knew a lot of songs I guess," replied the boy.

"Can you sing one?" Rin asked while Inuyasha lifted her off of his shoulder and carried her bridal style.

"Uh… me? Sing? That's funny."

"Please please please with sugar on top?" Rin pleaded, tugging at one of his sideburns.

"But I can't sing," Inuyasha was making up excuses. Really, could you imagine Inuyasha singing? To Rin no less?

"Pretty please Onii-san! I'll be your best friend!" the girl begged.

Finally Inuyasha caved in. He racked his brain, looking for the words to one of his mother's many songs.

"Okay, here goes," he said, then took a deep breath and started to sing.

"Hush little Bumpkin dear, please cry no more tears.

Don't worry! Your mother's here, put on earth to sooth your fears.

Cry no more, cry no more. I want to see your spirits soar!

Show mama your beautiful smile! And please, keep it on for a while.

I love you, my little child, for you I'd walk a million miles.

My love for you will always last, for days in the future, present, and past.

I'll be here for forever and a day, to hold you, care for you, and watch you play.

I've been here since that wonderful day you were born, and I'll be here forever more.

I'll be here for forever and a day, even if only to hold you and say,

Hush little Bumpkin dear, please cry no more tears.

Don't worry! Your mother's here, put on earth to sooth your fears."

Inuyasha was a bit surprised at how well he could sing with his voice. (I mean really, in the English version, sometimes his voice is deep and manly, sometimes its high pitched and wimpy. It's like… WILL YOU MAKE UP YOUR MIND? DEEP OR HIGH PITCHED DAMN IT?)

When his eyes traveled to the little girl in his arms he found that she was asleep, her little fist still holding his long silver sideburn. A smile tugged at his lips as he leaped quickly and quietly through the village towards Kaede's hut.

* * *

Kagome left the hut in a huff. She stood outside and crossed her arms over her chest, clearly pissed off.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid jerk! I work so hard on dinner and what do I get? I get nothing but complaints that's what!_ The miko sighed. Why couldn't he just say a simple "thank you"? Or even a small "nice job Kagome!" Was that so much to ask for? A little recognition?

The girl with coffee colored eyes sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. Now that she thought about it, Inuyasha hadn't really insulted her cooking. He just didn't compliment it. As a matter of fact, he didn't even say anything about it, he just sort of… grunted.

_Ah geez, I always sit him for no reason. I think I should go apologize to him_, she thought as she turned around.

When she turned coffee brown met with amber gold, and attack nearly met with Kagome's heart as she screamed and jumped backwards.

"Wha-wha…DON'T DO THAT!" she screamed.

"Well sorry, god," he said, standing up then offering her his hand.

She took it gladly and he lifted her onto her feet easily. He was about to speak, but Kagome shook her head.

"Inuyasha… I wanna apologize for …you know. Using the S word."

The boy's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "What? This ain't no dream is it?" he said, pinching himself on the arm with his claws and wincing.

Kagome grabbed him by his wrist to stop the pinching and she looked into his eyes, "Really Inuyasha. I wanna tell you I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You really didn't do anything to deserve it and… I just over reacted I guess."

Inuyasha's expression softened and he pulled Kagome into an embrace. "Don't worry about it Kagome. It's not that big a deal…" His eyes widened. Was she…crying?

"I'm sorry! I always do stupid things like that!"

"Kagome…"

"Why can't I ever treat you like the way I feel about you?"

"Kagome."

"Am I really just to stupid to be nice? It's just a simple thing…"

"Kagome!"

"…to just not say..."

"Kagome!"

"…the word..."

"Don't say...!"

"..sit"

Instantly Inuyasha's necklace pulled his body down towards the ground, but unfortunately there was a certain crying miko in his arms when he fell. And so, you can imagine the position they were in…

"Why the hell does this seem…"

"Like déjà vu?" Kagome finished.

"Yeah sure. What's déjà vu?" Inuyasha said, looking down at the miko currently beneath him.

"Never mind. Uh… could you not wiggle like that… you're sort of… moving my skirt…" Kagome said, turning her head away from the boy, a light blush on her cheeks.

Suddenly, Inuyasha got an evil idea. "No. I think you like it actually." Okay so it wasn't an idea with much common sense, but since when does our little puppy ever learn?

Kagome's eye's widened, "O-of course I d-don't like it you baka!"

Inuyasha smirked and trailed his claws up her leg, raising her skirt even more. "Your reaction says different, Kagome. I think you like it. A lot."

"I'm not listening! I'm not listening!" she chanted as she squeezed her eyes shut and her blush invented new shades of red.

Inuyasha choked back a laugh. He watched her chant and shake her head for a moment, before he got another evil idea.

"I'm not listening! I'm not lis… ah!" her eyes shot open and she stared up at the sky, not really seeing anything. Inuyasha had found his way from her ear down her neck, all the way to her collarbone. He trailed his fangs and tongue up and down her neckline, before deciding on a spot and clamping down on it. His mouth covered that piece of skin and his tongue flicked at it in his mouth.

"Ooooooooooh!"

Inuyasha lifted his head up to see Rin and Shippo standing wide-eyed in the doorway of the hut.

"Inuyasha what are you doing on Kagome-chan?" Shippo yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the hanyou.

"Can't you see? Onii-san loves Kagome-nee! I wonder if she sings like an angel too…"

"An angel?"

"Yup. I think Onii-san likes angels. That's why he likes Kagome-nee so much."

"Well that would make sense," Shippo said.

"Yup." Rin nodded.

"Lot's of sense." Sango's head popped out into the doorway.

"Indeed." Miroku's head popped out opposite Sango's.

Inuyasha stood up once the spell lifted and he offered Kagome his hand. "Okay! Could we stop with the analyzing of my feelings!"

"So you admit! You do have feelings! Just like the rest of us!" Shippo shouted.

"Shut up runt or I'll rip your tail off."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she picked up Shippo lovingly.

"What?" he screamed back, subconsciously grabbing Rin's hand as she slipped it into his.

"Why are you always so violent towards Shippo? He's only a little boy!"

"Why do you always take his side? I mean, I'm only your lover!" Inuyasha yelled, mimicing her voice.

"You can protect yourself! Poor Shippo can't stand his own against you!" Kagome retaliated.

"Well he'll never learn to if ya baby him twenty-four seven!"

"I do not baby him!"

"Liar! All you think about is Shippo! Shippo, Shippo, Shippo! Leave the boy alone for a while and he won't be such a weakling! Then you won't have to be his mom for the next million years!"

"Well who else will be his mom? Did you forget the state we found him in! He didn't have a mother when we found him! Now he's got a family and you want us to leave him alone? How can you be so insensitive!"

"I'm not being insensitive! I'm telling you what I know!"

"Well how would you know?"

"Because it's the fuckin' story of my life!"

**Oofie: "It took me a minute to figure out if I wanted to end the chapter here or not."**

**Kagome: "What took you?"**

**Oofie: "I was deciding if I should leave people on a mini-cliff."**

**Inuyasha: "Mini? Why's it gotta be mini?"**

**Oofie: "Well it doesn't really seem big to me…"**

**Kagome: "But you already know what's gonna happen next."**

**Oofie: "Oh yeah… so maybe it is a bit of a big cliffy…"**

**Inuyasha & Kagome: sweatdrop**

**Rin: "I know what's gonna happen next."**

**Inuyasha & Kagome: "You do?"**

**Rin: nod**

**Inuyasha & Kagome: "Tell us!"**

**Rin: "Weeeeeell…"**

**Oofie: "Go ahead Rin."**

**Rin: "Okay!" stands up straight and straightens her kimono, "Lord Sesshomaru will take over and it will be happily ever after! The end."**

"**Inuyasha & Kagome & Oofie: sweatdrop**

**Rin: giggle**

**Inuyasha & Kagome: fall over from 'shock'**

**Inuyasha: hits his head and gets knocked out**

**Oofie: "Rin-chan, that's not what happens next."**

**Kagome: pokes Inuyasha**

**Rin: "It's not?"**

**Inuyasha: grunts**

**Oofie: "No."**

**Kagome: rolls her eyes **

**Rin: "Oh, well that's to bad…"**

**Inuyasha: says in sleep "Make me some ramen wench…"**

**Oofie: "Not really."**

**Kagome: temper flares**

**Rin: "Oh, okay Onee-chan."**

**Inuyasha: keeps saying mean things in his sleep**

**Oofie: "Hey Rin-chan, let's go to Chucky Cheese."**

**Kagome: gets really pissed**

**Rin: "Sure Onee-chan! But… what's 'Checky Cheese'?"**

**Inuyasha: rolls over, muttering something about baka wenches **

**Offie: "You'll see when we get there."**

**Kaogme: growls "OSUWARI!"**

**Inuyasha: has a rude awakening**

**Oofie: "And the saga continues…" lifts Rin onto her shoulders**

**Oofie & Rin: wave before walking to Chucky Cheese "Bye bye!"**


	13. Event 13: Sitting the BabySitter Part 2

**Oofie: "AAAAAAAAAAARG!"**

**Kagome: "Uh…. Oofie-chan… what's wrong?"**

**Oofie: "My step dad keeps coming on my computer and closing all my windows so he can go online."**

**Kagome: "But… you don't have to close your windows to get on…"**

**Oofie: "THAT'S WHAT I SAID!"**

**Kagome: "Okay, so what does it matter?"**

**Oofie: "I've started this chapter 3 times already… and all of them are gone because he closes without saving…"**

**Kagome: "…That's… wow."**

**Oofie: "Where's the puppy? He's gonna miss the guest arrival…"**

**Kagome: "He went back to the feudal era to get my bag so I could make him some ramen."**

**Oofie: "Well he's taking too long so I'm gonna bring out the guest. Hey Jaken! You can come out now!"**

**Jaken: looks around, not really paying attention "Yes, hello there." **

**Oofie & Kagome: "Riiiiight…."**

**Oofie: "I love this song!" jumps up and down and sings "Wake up! Grab a brush and put a little makeup! Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup! Why you leave the keys upon the table? Here you go create another fable!"**

**Kagome: "Oofie… this is… strange…"**

**Oofie: "I apologize."**

**Inuyasha: "WOOOOOO! I LIKE MY RAMEN, RAMEN! I LIKE MY RAMEN, RAMEN! I LIKE MY RAMEN, RAMEN!" dances around and shoves the ramen into Kagome's face "Ya like my… RAMEN?"**

**Kagome: "Has Souta been playing the Move It song around you again? I told him not to do that…"**

**Oofie: "You mean that song from that movie? Uh… Madagascar?"**

**Kagome: nods**

**Oofie: "Wow."**

**Inuyasha: continues to dance around "I LIKE MY RAMEN, RAMEN! I LIKE MY RAMEN, RAMEN! I LIKE MY RAMEN, RAMEN! Ya like my… RAMEN?" **

**Oofie: "And you called _me_ strange?"**

**Kagome: "Shut up."**

**Jaken: inches towards Tetsusaiga**

**Oofie: "TOUCH HIS SWORD AND I'LL BREAK OFF YOUR LEGS, COOK 'EM, THEN CALL IT FRENCH CUISINE, TOAD BOY!"**

**Kagome: "Sorry to bust your bubble, but its frog legs not toad legs…"**

**Inuyasha: "Can you make my ramen now? I'm gettin' hungry…" puts a hand on his stomach while it growls**

**Kagome: "Yeah sure" beings heating up water**

**Jaken: "Oofie… you can't hurt me. Your' just a puny weakling."**

**Oofie: "…" steps on Jaken and pulls his arm backward in its socket, "You were saying?"**

**Jaken: "I'm sorry! Please let me go!"  
**

**Oofie: sits on Jaken, "Okay, for the people who want to know, there is a winner to the contest."**

**Inuyasha: talks with his mouth full "There wath onwee one?"**

**Oofie: "Yes, but that's okay cause we still have a winner! The winner goes by Aeta Aella, and the answer this reviewer gave was Eat it!- by Weird Al Yankovitch."**

**Inuyasha: "Congats Aeta Aella! Not wike you winth anythig though…"**

**Jaken: "Get off me you fat human!"**

**Oofie: punches Jaken "Shut up and bring us into the chapter amphibian asshole."**

**Jaken: whimper "Oofie-sama does not own any Inuyasha characters!"**

**Sitting the Baby-Sitter Part 2**

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

A flash of red and Inuyasha was running through the deep forests of feudal Japan. He ran through the cold night air by himself, truly feeling the loneliness he'd known all his life.

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me __and __I walk alone_

He ran blindly through the trees, dodging a tree branch here, jumping a bush there.He had no idea where he was going; yet the path was so familiar to him. The feeling of nothing surrounding him, closing in and leaving him trapped.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

Memories flashed through his mind as he slept. His pain and suffering over the years. His loneliness. His broken heart. He dreamed of it all, only to wake up in a cold sweat, needing to leave.

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

He couldn't sleep, not after his nightmare. Every one else had fallen asleep so peacefully, not understanding the way he felt after the fight he had with Kagome. Her words didn't hurt him as much as his own did. His words brought him back to his own past. Something he never liked to think about. He needed to think. He needed to sort this out in his head. He needed to run.

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a…_

He was running away. He knew it was cowardly, but he didn't care. Not now. Not at this point.

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

He tripped and fell, skidding to a halt on his knees. He dug his claws into the earth. His body was tense and his mind was filled with painful memories and thoughts that terrified him. Where did he go wrong? What had happened to him to make his life such a living hell? For a time he had thought he'd escaped it. He thought he would make it, but betrayal and death took his chance away, and left him broken and once again alone.

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

He could smell the rain before he felt the first little drops hit his head. Now it was more like someone was dumping buckets of water on top of him. He beat his fist on the ground and shut his eyes. He wished that girl was here. The girl he had fallen in love with so long ago.

His eyes opened and he thought of Kikyo. What they had so long ago. Those were painful memories also. Now, when he thought about it, Kikyo hadn't been as perfect as she seemed. When she told him that she wanted to be with him, she said that he would have to become human. She had wanted him to be something he wasn't. In order to be with her he had to change what and who he was.

But… there was someone else who loved him. Somebody else who had felt just the same as Kikyo said she did. Yes, there was another girl. Kagome.

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

He found that no matter how many times he had screwed up, Kagome had always let him come back and forgiven him. On many occasions she had told him that she loved him. Not because of what he was but because of who he was. She had loved him because he was him. Not for any other reason.

But he couldn't let Kikyo go. It puzzled him, countless times he tried to figure out why. But he just couldn't let the woman go. Even after she had tried to drag him to hell with her, or tried to end his life. He could never forget her, which kept him split between the two.

_On the border line of the edge_

_And where I walk alone_

The boy stood, shutting his eyes against the wind and rain that slapped against his face. He clenched his fist, digging his claws into the palm of his hand, not even wincing at the pain. How much more could he take of this? He knew he was loved but he felt so alone… why?

_Read between the lines of what's_

_Fucked up and everything's alright_

His entire life had been one screw up after another. One sleepless night after another, one lifeless day after another, one death after another.

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone_

But some how he had made it through. He was still alive, still going wasn't he? And no, he wasn't alone. He had many friends that he considered family. Even Shippo felt like family to him after all this time. He had it all, friends who cared about him, a place he could actually call home, and he even had love.

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I'm not… I'm not by myself anymore._

_I walk alone _

_I walk a…_

_It's different now. I've got so much to live for now. I'm not alone._

_My shadows only thing that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

Here he was feeling alone and by himself. Why didn't he realize? Why couldn't he see?

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

He looked around him. If he was ever lonely, it was because he put himself into the situation. Not because nobody was there. Because he left them.

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

He turned around and looked at the path he had just ran and started to retrace his steps back home.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a.._

Kagome awoke to the pitter-patter of rain beating softly on the roof of the hut. She looked around and noticed that Inuyasha wasn't sitting where he was when she fell asleep. She stood, and looked around, making sure she didn't miss him in a corner or something. She quickly slipped on her shoes and grabbed her umbrella from her bag.

When she made it outside, she looked around in the dark for him. She wrapped an arm around herself to try and keep warm, but it was no use. She didn't know where she was going, but something told her to keep going.

"K…Kagome!"

_Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a…_

Strong arms with soaking wet red cloth on them wrapped around her shoulders. Her eyes widened and she dropped her umbrella. Her hands went trembling up to the arms and she held the wrists in each hand. A head with a mop of silver hair rested on her shoulder as the form behind her trembled. Was he… crying?

"Inuyasha…"

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

His grip on her tightened and he trembled more violently. She could hear his heavy breathing in her ear. The miko turned in his arms and lifted his face to her. She couldn't tell if he was crying the rain had splattered water all over his face. She found that she didn't care if he was crying, as long as she could help him feel better she thought it'd be okay.

"Kagome…" his voice shook as he let his head droop back to her shoulder. "…no more. I'm not… by myself… anymore…"

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

He nuzzled her neck and she wrapped her arms around him while his arms tightened around her waist. She could tell he had been struggling out amongst those trees.

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

"Inuyasha…Here, lets go back home before you catch cold or something, 'kay?"

He nodded, and she turned them around, supporting his body as they walks back to Kaede's.

_Till then I'll walk alone!_

_Sorry, but not anymore._

* * *

Sesshomaru walked up the steep side of the mountain with ease as his loyal servant Jaken followed him with great difficulty.

"Milord! Why must we be here? Surely there is nothing here of interest to you!" Jaken asked the man ahead of him for the millionth time on their journey.

Where on Earth have they gone you ask? Well, technically speaking they weren't really on Earth. They were more like in hell then on Earth.

"I'm scouting this area, Jaken." Finally! He had answered his question! But… why was he scouting the area?

"You do not plan on taking this land in your name do you milord? I do not think it such a wise decision! It's much too hazardous and useless for it to be of any importance."

Sesshomaru stopped, "Are you saying that my better judgement is wrong?"

"N-no milord! I just fail to see what you see in it! That is all!"

"You do not like this place, Jaken?" Sesshomaru questioned his back still to him.

"N-no sir I do n-not."

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at Jaken, who flinched at his piercing gaze; "I suppose you had best get used to it."

Fear filled the smaller demon, "Y-yes milord."

* * *

Rin woke up to a warm and soft body next to her. I'll give you two guesses to figure out who it was.

If you said Sesshomaru, then you have horrible memory because he kind of left Rin with Inuyasha, REMEMBER? If you guessed Shippo, you would almost have it. But sorry to tell you people, ALMOST DOESN'T COUNT! Now if you said Kirara, YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY CORRECT! But you win nothing so stop your griping and read the rest of the story.

Rin's eyes fluttered open to a large pair of red cat eyes. Now, any normal girl would have jumped up and screamed her head off if she had woken up to a pair of demon eyes. But Rin isn't normal. She wakes up to Jaken every morning for the love of Pete! And you expect her to be scared of Kirara? Pish posh!

"Well hello there, Miss Kitty!" Rin smiled happily.

Kirara just meowed and smiled her little kitty smile.

"Why do you call her Miss Kitty?" a voice beyond Kirara's body said. Shippo lifted his head and rested his chin on Kirara's back to look at Rin.

"Well, she's a cat right?"

"She's a fire cat."

"Same difference."

"Okay, she's a cat. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, she's a girl and she's a cat. Therefore she is a Miss and she is a Kitty. Put it together and its Miss Kitty."

"Oh, I get it!"

"Would you two quit your yappin' so I can sleep, geez." Inuyasha said, looking over his shoulder at the trio who just stuck their tongues out at him. "Keh," said the angry hanyou before snuggling (Yes you read right, snuggling) up to Kagome and trying to sleep.

Miroku in turn woke up from Inuyasha's words and he grunted before opening his eyes. He looked around the room to find two giggling children, one happy fire cat and one annoyed hanyou. "You would think I'm used to waking up to something like this but sometimes it just seems… unusual."

"Houshi-sama…?" groaned the still half-asleep woman in his arms.

"Yes Kitten?" Miroku answered, looking lovingly down at his beloved Sango.

"…Shut up." Was Sango's reply as she buried her face into the man's robes, trying to get more sleep.

"Yes Kitten." Miroku replied, chuckling to himself.

"Houshi-sama, Miss Sango isn't a kitten," Rin said.

"So?"

"So you don't have a reason to call her Kitten do you?" Rin question the monk.

Miroku looked thoughtful for a moment, before lifting Sago's chin up and showing Rin her face, "Well, if you look at her face you'll see just as I did that she is as cute and adorable as any that ever lived."

"I think I'll take being compared to cats as a compliment," Sango said with half open eyes.

"Good, because it was a compliment my love," Miroku smiled then gave the demon slayer an Eskimo kiss.

"ALL RIGHT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Inuyasha screamed while he stood, ears twitching madly and the blanket still wrapped around his body.

Kagome immediately woke up from the lack of warmth she was getting and pulled the blanket away from Inuyasha, and wrapping herself in it. She muttered something about stingy hanyou's always hogging the blanket before going back to sleep.

But the rest of the people in the hut just stared at Inuyasha. He looked around at them, "What?"

"Inuyasha, where are your cloths?" Miroku asked with his eyebrow up in question.

Inuyasha looked down to find the red shorts Kagome had given him the day she brought the 'supersoakers' back from her time (bet ya thought he was naked ya pervs). Then he remembered. "Oh yeah, my cloths are over there in the corner," he said, nodding his head towards the corner of the hut. Sure enough, there were his cloths, bundled up into a red pile. But not only his cloths were there, Kagome's school uniform was there as well.

Rin walked over to the pile of cloths and poked them, only to find that they were soaking wet. "Why are they all wet Onii-san?" she questioned.

"Cause I was outside last night."

"Why were you outside last night?" Sango asked.

"Cause I… I wanted to take a walk."

"Okay, so why are Kagome-chan's cloths wet too?" Shippo asked curiously approaching Rin, whom was sitting next to the pile.

"Cause she came after me." Now it was his turn to ask a question. "Why the hell are you all so curious all of a sudden?"

They all shook their heads negatively and replied in unison, "No reason."

Inuyasha was about to tell them what a load of bull that was, but instead he got this really weird feeling in his nose. "…ah… Ah…AH…ACHOO!"

The hanyou sniffed and rubbed his nose on his arm, "Whoa… what the hell was that?"

Kagome, who had completely given up on sleep after Inuyasha began yelling, got up and looked Inuyasha in the face.

"Uh…Kagome?" he asked, backing away from her a little. She only took a few steps toward him and continued to examine his face.

"Shippo, what's Kagome-nee doing?" Rin whispered.

"I don't know, but it looks like Inuyasha is getting backed into a corner…" Shippo replied.

The group continued to watch the couple until Inuyasha's back was pressed up against the wooden wall. He looked back at Kagome as if to say "WHAT IN THE HELL WOMAN?" but his face scrunched up and his nose twitched. Kagome realized what was about to happen and she held the boys nose shut.

This time there was no funny noise but Inuyasha definitely felt his ears pop. What the hell was this?

Kagome took her hand and placed it on her own forehead, then placed her other hand on his forehead. For a minute, she stayed like that while her features sported a concentrated look.

"THAT'S IT YOU'RE COMING WITH ME MSITER!" she screamed and picked up her bag while tugging at the elastic band of Inuyasha's swim trunks. I know what you're thinking, 'but oh dear, what if they come off?' Well, que sera sera! What will be will be! So stop your thinking and let me finish my story!

"Oi, Kagome! What the hell do you think you're doin'?" Inuyasha hollered while hanging on to the doorframe of the hut as to not be dragged away.

"You're sick and you need proper medical attention!" Kagome exclaimed determinedly because… because that's just what she does okay!

Shippo's head popped up on Kagome's shoulder and he watched the two struggle for a moment before saying, "Kagome, mentally sick people can't be cured."

This is when Inuyasha actually used his head and was about to say something truly intelligent for once but once again his older brother ruined his moment. How you ask? Well I was about to tell you but you keep thinking and asking me questions and such. If you'd just be patient then maybe you'd know what would happen next! Gosh! Okay, back to the story…

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed in joy as she ran past the struggling lovers towards the form approaching the hut. See? I told you I would tell you. Just have faith next time, yeesh. Haha I said yeesh…

Rin would have hugged the man but of course he wouldn't allow that to happen so he sidestepped the girl and she tumbled onto the ground. Of course, being the odd girl she is, she didn't mind and got up to greet the demon with a smile, not a hug.

Sesshomaru looked from Rin, to Inuyasha, who was still holding on to the door as Kagome was gripping the elastic of his shorts. The man opened his mouth to say something, but instead closed it and turned around with the same blank look on his face, "Rin, we are leaving."

"Yes my Lord!" Rin said cheerily then looked back at the people in the doorway before looking back at Sesshomaru.

He sort of read her mind, if that's possible, and he told her "You have one minute to say goodbye."

Rin nodded and ran to the hut, then caught Shippo in a hug when he leapt off of Kagome's shoulder to meet her. "Shippo-chan I'll miss you!" she said, her bright smile twinkling in the sunlight of the early day.

Shippo sniffed and held back his tears for his newly found friend, "B-b-bye Rin-chan!" And with that the boy ran back into the hut to cry his eyes out.

Kagome put her pack down and patted Rin on the head, "Take care of yourself Rin-chan. come back to visit us if you want."

She nodded and smiled. Her gaze traveled to the face of the hanyou who had let go of the doorframe (finally). She bowed to him "Onii-san, thank you for letting me stay with you and taking care of me."

He leaned on the hut and furrowed his eyebrows, "Keh."

Without warning Rin jumped onto Inuyasha and gave him a hug, although she was short and she had absolutely no hops so all she could really do was hug his leg.

The hanyou did a blush/scowl combo at the sudden contact and Kagome giggled as she waved to Rin who had started back for Sesshomaru.

"You know," Kagome said, watching Rin leave with a smile on her face, "I think I want a child just like her."

Inuyasha, who had began to eat more of his beef jerky, started choking at her words.

"Or maybe, I want a son," she said with a thoughtful look on her face.

Inuyasha kept up his choking and fell to his knees with his hands on clasping his throat.

"Oh, I know! I want twins! A boy and a girl! Then they can have those cute fuzzy ears and that beautiful silver hair…"

Inuyasha preformed the hi-em-lick maneuver thing on himself and the whole piece of jerky flew from his mouth. He gasped and collapsed onto the ground.

Kagome took her backpack and heaved it onto her back before looking down at Inuyasha, who looked as if he was recovering from a seizure, and shaking her head. She grabbed a leg and started to drag him towards the Bone-eaters well.

Meanwhile…

"Lord Sesshomaru? Where's Jaken?" Rin inquired, looking up at the powerful demon walking beside her.

"I have sent Jaken on a vacation," was Sesshomaru's reply.

"Where'd you send him milord?" Rin asked, hopping along side him.

"A place where, I am sure, he will enjoy himself."

Somewhere in a place where Jaken would enjoy himself…

A large Demon resembling a spidermonkey (from that one Spy Kids movie) ran after his pray with incredible speed. Surely this creature which was unlucky enough to become its next victim will not survive the chase.

"Damn you hideous demon! I happen to be the loyal servant of the great Lord Sesshomaru! You cannot harm me!" the creature declared, stopping in its tracks and holding up it's weapon, the Staff of Two Heads.

One of the heads on the weapon's mouth opened and fire came blazing out at the spidermonkey thing-a-ma-bob. The demon looked at the staff, then roared and a much larger blast of fire burst from his mouth, burning the poor creature to a crisp.

Again the chase resumed, and the poor creature let his tears flow freely.

"LORD SESSHOMARUUUUUUUUU!"

**Oofie: "Well wasn't that fun?"**

**Kagome: "I suppose so."**

**Inuyasha: "Ramen, oh how I love thee, let me count the ways…. One one thousand! Two one thousand! Three one thousand! Four one thousand…."**

**Kagome: "… how very…"**

**Oofie: "Charming?"**

**Kagome: "I was going to say odd but… let's go with that."**

**Jaken: "What a horrible fate…"**

**Oofie: "What?"**

**Jaken: "WHY MUST YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?"**

**Oofie: "I don't know, you just get on my nerves you stinky. Smelly. Annoying. Little. Ass." Steps on his head with every word**

**Kagome: "Oofie, that's so mean."**

**Inuyasha: "I think she's doin' the right thing."**

**Kagome: "What?"**

**Inuyasha: "He's our enemy, Kagome. We should squash him while we've got the chance."**

**Kagome: "THAT IS SO CRUEL YOU JERK!"**

**Inuyasha: holds his ears in pain "WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS YELL?"**

**Oofie: "You're both yelling."**

**Kagome & Inuyasha: "STAY OUT OF THIS!"**

**Oofie: feels offended.**

**Kagome: "DON'T YELL AT HER!"**

**Inuyasha: "YOU YELLED AT HER TOO!"**

**Oofie: "He's right you know."**

**Inuyasha: "Thank you!"**

**Kagome: "How can you take his side?"**

**Inuyasha: "She can cause I'm better!"**

**Kagome: "No you're not!"**

**Inuyasha: "Yes I am!"**

**Kagome: "Nu-uh!"**

**Inuyasha: "Ya-huh!"**

**Oofie: "It's baby-sitting all over again…"**

**Inuyasha & Kagome: "SHE/HE'S THE BABY!"**

**Oofie: "WILL YOU TWO BOTH SHUT UP!"**

**Inuyasha: "WHY SHOULD WE?"**

**Kagome: "YEAH! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF US! WE CAN DO WHATEVER WE WANT!"**

**Inuyasha: "YEAH! WHAT SHE SAID!"**

**Oofie: rubs her temples "You guys…"**

**Kagome: "YOU ARE SO STINGY OOFIE! ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS YOU!"**

**Inuyasha: "AND YOU'RE MEAN! YOU CAN'T GO ONE SECOND WITHOUT SAYING SOMETHING MEAN ABOUT SOMEBODY! AND IT ALWAYS ENDS UP BEING ME!"**

**Oofie: "… are you done now?"**

**Inuyasha & Kagome: "Yes."**

**Oofie: "Good," takes a deep breath "YOU TWO ARE THE MOST INCONSIDERATE, COLD HEARTED, DUMB, DENSE, ANNOYING, CRAZY, HYPOCRITICAL, LOW-DOWN, SELFISH, DIMWITTED, STINGY, EGO STATISTC, VIOLENT, CARELESS, OAFS I'VE EVER HAD THE DISPLEASURE TO HAVE TO WORK WITH! AND THE WORST PART OF IT IS I ACTUALLY CHOSE TO DO THIS! WHY I DON'T TAKE MY FOOT AND STICK IT SO FAR UP YOUR ASSES THAT YOU'LL LITERALY HAVE FOOT-IN-MOUTH SYNDROME IS BEYOND ME!"**

**Kagome: "…oh my."**

**Inuyasha: "Whoa… chick's hard core…"**

**Oofie: "YA DAMN RIGHT I'M HARDCORE!"**

**Kagome: "Somebody's got anger issues…"**

**Inuyasha: nods**

**Oofie: "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" types furiously on her keyboard.**

**Kagome: "OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"**

**Inuyasha: yells as he plummets to the ground "BITCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"**

**Kagome: "It's…OSUWARI! Not… OSUWARI! My… OSUWARI! Fault! OSUWARI!"**

**Oofie: "Oh no! What ever shall you do?"**

**Kagome: "Oofie… OSUWARI! Stop… OSUWARI! It… OSUWARI!"**

**Oofie: looks thoughtful "Hmmm… no."**

**Inuyasha: body goes numb as he is pushed deeper into the Earth**

**Oofie: "And so the saga continues bitches! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" realizes she's having to much fun with this "Laughing maniacally. Not cool." Waves to her readers lovingly, "Bye bye my sweets!"**


	14. Event 14: Through Sickness and Health

**Oofie: "Oh! Just got done with my homework!"**

**Kagome: "You mean you're not avoiding it?"**

**Oofie: "Nah, I got over my homeworkphobia."**

**Kagome: "That's good."**

**Inuyasha: whispers "Why are you being nice to her?"**

**Kagome: whispers back "Because I don't want her to get mad and be all crazy like she is."**

**Oofie: suddenly appears out of no where, "Yeah, the bitch is a fuckin psycho."**

**Inuyasha & Kagome: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

**Oofie: "Shut up."**

**Inuyasha: "You're psycho!"**

**Kagome: "O-o-o-oh c-c-cra…"**

**Oofie: "Crap?" watches her nod, "Look I'm sorry for last time, I just got a little mad okay?"**

**Inuyasha & Kagome: nod and whisper their agreement to call a truce, but still keep an eye on Oofie to each other.**

**Oofie: "Didn't I tell you both to shut up? Anyway, our guest happens to be Kagome's Grandfather, who apparently doesn't have a name, so he is going to be referred to as Grandpa."**

**Grandpa: "I do have a name!"**

**Oofie: "Really?"**

**Grandpa: "Yes! My aunt, Kagome's great, great aunt, gave it to me. Yes, and Aunt Ryzu is alive and well! One of my favorite Aunts actually. Why just yesterday I was on the phone with her and she told me the funniest story about her parrot Mr. McChuckles…"**

**Inuyasha: whisper "Do all old people lose control of their mouths like that?**

**Oofie: whisper "What are you talkin' about? You run off at the mouth all the time."**

**Grandpa: "Yes, yes. That parrot was a funny little character. I remember I once went to visit kind old Aunt Ryzu and the parrot had this bottle of sweet and sour sauce…"**

**Kagome: whisper "Hey you guys, watch this." Walks over to Grandpa "Hey Grandpa?"**

**Grandpa: turns around "Yes?"**

**Kagome: "How's Aunt Ryzu?"**

**Grandpa: "Who's Aunt Ryzu?"**

**Inuyasha & Oofie: "Oh god…"**

**Kagome: "Ya just gotta learn how to work the old geezers."**

**Grandpa: "I resent that! Why, back in my day I was the swellest cat around! I used to ride around on my old school Charlie Duperman! Yeah, those were the days! Just me and my bike rolling around the neighborhood. Yeah, me and that bike were goin' places! Ya see back then Charlie Dupermans were the bikes to have! They were real classy…"**

**Kagome: "Grandpa, what happened to your Charlie Duperman?"**

**Grandpa: "What in the ruddy is a Charlie Duperman?"**

**Inuyasha: "She did it again…"**

**Oofie: "She's had practice…"**

**Inuyasha: "I can tell…"**

**Oofie: "Kinda makes you pine for Myoga or Totosai, huh?"**

**Inuyasha: "Not really."**

**Kagome: "Grandpa, would you like to start the chapter now?"**

**Grandpa: "Chapter? What Chapter? Where in tarnation am I?" walks up to Inuyasha and gets in his face "And who in the heck are you?"**

**Oofie: hands Grandpa a piece of paper "Read this old man."**

**Grandpa: takes out his bifocals and puts them on, making his eyes seem 10 times bigger "The all powerful and all mighty Oofie-sama does not own myself or any other character from Inuyasha for that matter. Who's Inuyasha? Who's Oofie-sama? And where'd this paper come from? Oh… I'm hungry. Kagome-chan, bring me my applesauce!"**

Chapter 14: Through Sickness and Health 

"Our school lunch is from outer space, endangering the human race! The Meatballs bounce right off the floor! The fish cakes could break down a door! The bread was baked ten years ago; the burgers look like they will grow! The chicken has the chicken pox; the peas are frozen in the box! The spinach gives your legs gangrene, the fruit juice tastes like gasoline! The soup is salty as the sea; the franks explode like TNT! The salad bar… don't dare to try it. The carrot cake once caused a riot! The deadly tuna casserole can bore a hole right through the bowl! The fries could knock you off your chair! The corn could make you lose your hair! The way they cook here is a crime… but lunch is still my favorite time."

Souta took his bow as the two patrons of the room, excluding Inuyasha, stood and applauded the excited boy.

Cries of "That's my boy!" and "He's so articulate!" mingled in with a mutter of "Keh" filled the living room.

Souta laughed nervously, "Heh heh, it wasn't much. Just an assignment for school is all!" The poor boy had been forced to entertain them with poems and such while Kagome had run off to the store.

Mrs. Higurashi smoothed Souta's hair out before complimenting his modesty. She looked thoughtful for a moment before leaving to go tend to the stew the odd but comfortable family was having for dinner. Soon, Grandpa left to do some tending to his own duties, which left our little hanyou alone with Souta.

"So…" Souta made a lame attempt at conversation.

"So," Inuyasha repeated dully.

"So… How's it goin'?"

"Keh, how's what goin'?"

"Uh… Life?"

"It's fine I g-g-…. ACHOO!"

Souta leaped out of the way of the hanyou's powerful sneeze, "Whoa..."

Inuyasha sniffled, then hugged the blanket Kagome had been forcing him to use around him more tightly, "Life's a bitch Souta."

"Yup, and then to top it off, you die," he plopped down next to the sick silver-haired teen. "Kinda sucks doesn't it?"

"Keh," was his only reply and he picked up the red somewhat see through wireless controller to the Xbox that had been dubbed as his since he started playing. "Turn it on Souta and play me in somethin'."

Souta got up and turned on the game console before picking up his turquoise somewhat see-through wireless controller. "Hey, mama got me a new game called Guice. I can only play two player so I need a second man, wanna play?"

"Yeah sure kid, just put it in and let's get started."

* * *

Kagome skated down the aisle of the open-air super market, looking for some foods that were good for head colds.

"Bum budha bum bum bum…" she sang quietly to no one in particular. She picked out a couple of different fruits, then got some leeks for Inuyasha's cold before she turned towards the person behind the cash register.

She paid for her things and left the open-air market and headed to an indoor supermarket.

* * *

"Hey Inu-niisan, when ya think Nee-chan's comin' back?" Souta questioned the hanyou, not taking his eyes from the TV screen. "Inuyasha! On your left!"

Inuyasha quickly dodged the enemy ship on his left and did quick spin move, shooting the crud out of it. "How am I supposed to know when she's comin' back? She better hurry up though, she said she was getting somethin' to make this cold thing go away. Souta, watch your wing!"

Souta did an aerial flip and turned his guns to the enemy ship that was attacking him from the side, "Eat lead stupid Zion freak!"

Apparently that ship was the last of the Zion Fleet and since the two had survived they had advanced to the next stage.

Both boys jumped up and did exactly identical victory dances, something containing odd pelvic thrusts, bobbing of the head, and screaming their heads off. Well what can I say? Boys will be boys…

* * *

Kagome rolled on her roller blades down the aisles of the supermarket, tons of ramen in her arms. Why hadn't she agreed to let Inuyasha come with her? He could have carried his own ramen!

She sighed and made her way towards the check out counter, dumping the packages of ramen onto it. The clerk behind the counter hitched and eyebrow as he started to scan the packages of ramen.

After everything was paid for, she stuffed all the ramen into her huge yellow backpack before tossing it over her shoulder and skating full speed, nearly colliding with a crippled old lady. She skated backwards, apologizing, then turned back around and sped through the modern day streets of Tokyo.

For once, she wasn't wearing her uniform, but instead a pair of low cut dark blue jeans, and a black R.E.M. sweatshirt (Her favorite American band) that matched her dark skates.

She came upon a stairway that she knew was a shortcut to her street, and she slid down the railing, surprising herself at how well she balanced. She neared the bottom and she jumped, twirling in the direction of which she needed to go, and she landed, nearly tripping.

The stairway had led her to an alleyway that she sped through. As she passed the buildings the path got narrower and she had to keep her arms tucked in. She made tight turns, jumped over a dog, and ducked under a fire escape that nearly clipped her left ear.

Again she found another stairway, which she slid down with ease in her landing this time. She came to a stop in front of a latter that was stood against a building. She quickly climbed up and found herself on a rooftop she knew very well. It was the roof to a building directly behind her shrine, but something was different. The ramp she usually used to get down from the building, leading her to the shrine grounds, was gone.

She looked around for a minute, looking at her options. She could either go all the way back and have to go the long way around or she could…

"…Or I could… jump it…" she sized up the distance between he rooftop and the ground of the shrine. No doubt, she was scared as hell of jumping it, but she decided that if she could fight demons on a daily basis, then she could jump this roof.

She backed up a ways, then closed her eyes shut and sped towards the edge of the roof. Before she knew it she was in the air, arms spread and legs tucked under her. Her eyes opened and a rush of air ran past her as she found herself descending rather quickly towards the ground. Her legs came out from under her and the wheels of her skates hit the ground and her legs nearly gave out, but she made it.

She made her way to the house, lugging her backpack behind her. Once she got in she slipped out of her skates and dropped her bag, stumbling into the living room. The girl collapsed onto the laps of both boys on the couch, who lifted their controllers over her, allowing her to lie there.

Finally after a minute or two, Inuyasha paused the game and looked down at Kagome, who was lying on her side, watching the game. "Kagome, did…"

"It's in the bag."

Inuyasha jumped up, knocking Kagome to the ground, and ran for the backpack by the door.

Kagome slowly got up and dusted herself off, then calmly walked up to Inuyasha. "Inu-chan?"

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. Oh crud. She only called him Inu-chan when she was pissed. This was going to hurt. But he gulped down what little fear he had and turned his head to look at her, "Yeah?"

She smiled sweetly before him, and he flinched. Yup, this was going to hurt. Hurt a lot. "Inu-chan, I love you."

"Guh…" was the only sound the boy was able to make.

"But, even if I love you…" she said, in a slightly disappointed way, "I STILL HATE YOUR GUTS! OSUWARI!"

Ah, he had seen this coming. As he fell to the floor in pain in agony, he thought, that stupid, over-reacting, thickheaded, moronic wench really needed to control her temper. (Like he's one to talk.)

She sighed, "I guess I'll go get started on some kind of homework…" She pondered what kind of assignments she had waiting for her as she headed up the stairs.

Souta peeked his head over the couch at Inuyasha, who was now drumming his clawed fingers on the carpet. "So, what's up Inuyasha? Girl troubles?"

Inuyasha made a face as he got up and ruffled Souta's hair, "Shut it, squirt. You think you got it easy now, just wait till you're older and Hitomi gets a lot more complicated."

Souta's face turned from a confident one, to terror stricken, "Oh crap, that…that won't happen will it?"

"Yup, it'll happen alright. And as a head's up, when Hitomi starts getting self-conscious, and she asks you if you think she looks fat, always, ALWAYS say no."

"But what if she really does look fat?"

Inuyasha picked Souta up by his shirt and brought him to eye level "Trust me Souta, your manhood depends on this."

Souta's eyes widened, and he looked down at his shorts, then said in a high pitched voice "Y-y-you mean…?"

"Yup. So, remember what I said and you'll still have pups to look forward to."

Souta gulped and nodded before excusing himself to go de-traumatize his innocent mind.

This left our little hanyou bored and by himself. And when you're a bored and lonely Inuyasha, what seems to be the most logical thing to do? That's right! To go bug the hell out of your girlfriend!

Kagome was on her computer when Inuyasha slipped into the room, seemingly unnoticed. He snuck up behind the miko and positioned himself so that his mouth was right next to her ear. He took a deep, yet silent, breath and uttered the most horrifying word of all time…

"Boo."

Kagome jumped in her seat and gave out a little screech before ducking her head down and covering it with her arms.

She sat like that for a moment before she heard a snicker come from behind her. She slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes to find a grinning, fangs and all, Inuyasha. She narrowed her eyes at him as if to say "_Oh, you'll pay dog boy, you'll pay."_

Inuyasha gave her the most innocent look he could muster before saying, "What'd I do?"

"You know damn well what!" Kagome nearly yelled at him.

"Damn? You shouldn't curse Kagome, it doesn't suit you," he said, sitting on her bed with a lazy grin on his face. Kagome looked at him in annoyance.

"Keh."

They both froze.

"Did you just say…?"

"Shut up."

"But you…"

"Shut up!"

Inuyasha's grin widened to the point where I want to say he was grinning from ear to ear but his ears is on his head so that would have to be a mighty large grin… "I think I'm beginning to rub off on you."

"Yeah well… you… I…" Kagome struggled for a come-back but for once her mind just wasn't quick enough. "Just shut up Inuyasha."

This time his grin faded away and he stood, then walked over to her desk. He kneeled on his knees and laid his chin on the wood and watched Kagome. "I think I like you better when you have your temper. Messing with you just ain't as fun without it."

"That's nice," the miko replied dryly as her fingers typed with amazing speed on the keyboard.

He watched her for a minute, his mind slowly slipping into neutral mode, something he had developed while sitting in her room for countless hours, waiting for her to be done with her work. Her eyes were glued to the screen and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She was still wearing jeans, but she had taken off her sweatshirt, revealing a black shirt that had the words "All T-shirt slogans suck!" printed in red, slanted letters on the front. It was very loose around her frame and it made her look a lot skinnier then she normally did. Inuyasha began to wonder about the shirt. Where had she got it? Why did she get one so big? What the hell is a T-shit slogan? He kept letting his mind wander around the topic of her shirt until a very Miroku-like thought entered his head:

_I'd appreciate that shirt a lot more if she didn't have it on right now._

His eyes widened, his face became as red as a ripe tomato. Kagome noticed that he was staring at her shirt in an odd way, so she poked him… hard… on his forehead… Thus pushing our distracted hanyou over, onto his back. 

"Oh my god! Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"Damn it woman! Why'd you have to poke me so hard?" he yelled, holding his forehead.

"Well I'm sorry! Gosh!" the girl yelled back in defense. She sighed, then held her hand out to him. "Here Inuyasha, let me see."

The hanyou hesitantly scooted over to the miko and sat on his knees in front of her. She brushed his bangs out of the way and found a small round shaped bruise on his skin. She touched it lightly with her index finger and muttered an apology when Inuyasha flinched. The girl smiled, then closed her eyes and kissed Inuyasha's bruise.

"Uh…Kagome…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't need a kiss to make it feel better. I'm not five years old ya know…"

She laughed, "Well, it's just instinct I guess. Whenever Shippo gets hurt, a kiss always makes him feel better. Plus it always is good to have a little affection!"

"That little son of a…"

"Inuyasha! I know you're not getting jealous over Shippo!"

"Keh, whatever wench."

She sighed, "So did you hit your head or anything when you fell?"

For a moment, he looked thoughtful, which is really something she wasn't used to seeing, and then he gave her another lopsided grin, "Well, I did sort of hurt something when I fell."

"Yeah, so where does it hurt?"

His grin broadened and her pointed to his lips, "Kiss it make it better?"

For a second, Kagome really wanted to tell him, "Nice try," but damn it he was just too cute! (Fan girls you have permission to fantasize now.) The miko lowered her head down to his and their lips touched briefly.

She broke the kiss almost as soon as it started and the hanyou actually started to pout. "But it still hurts!"

"Whatever Inuyasha!" she said while smiling at his scowl of serious unsatisfaction. (Is that even a word? My spell check says it isn't… serious thank yous awaiting the person who can tell me in a review!)

"Nee-chan! Nii-chan! Din's ready!" Souta yelled from the bottom of the stairway.

Inuyasha snorted and bent Kagome over his shoulder, caring her struggling form out of the bedroom, "We're comin' squirt!"

* * *

After dinner was finished and the two women had finished cleaning the kitchen, Kagome walked into the living room to find Inuyasha and Souta on the video game again.

Kagome sighed, "You guys gonna be there all night?"

"Not like we have school tomorrow Nee-chan, so I have permission to stay up."

"Oh yeah it is the weekend isn't it?"

"OH CRAP SOUTA WATCH IT!" Inuyasha yelled. Souta hadn't been paying attention and nearly shot Inuyasha on the video game.

"Oops! I'm sorry!"

"Yeah well…w…ah… ACHOO!"

"Okay! That's it!" Kagome declared, throwing her hands into the air. "Inuyasha, you need rest if you're gonna get rid of this cold of yours! I don't care if you're half demon, you're also half human and that makes you vulnerable to colds!" She tugged on his wrist, trying to get him off the floor and into bed.

Unlike the cold, he wasn't vulnerable to Kagome when it came to the area of strength, and he easily defied her by staying put on the floor and continuing to play video games one-handed. But, when it came to the area of brains, Kagome easily outdid him. So what did she do? She put that brain of hers to work that's what!

"Okay then. I'll just be in my room. Just little ol' me. In my room. Alone."

"Yeah, see you Kagome," Inuyasha replied, eyes still glued to the television screen.

"Yup. Just me. All by myself."

"Yeah, I guess so," Inuyasha said.

"Hey, being by myself might get lonely. Maybe I'll call Hojo…"

"Yeah, you go do that."

"Hmm, Hojo might pay attention to me. Maybe we'll run off together and have oodles of children. Ya know… live happily ever after…"

"That's nice Kagome."

"Yup. I'll go call him, see ya later boys," Kagome called over her shoulder as she skipped happily up the stairs. "I wonder what we'll name our first child…" could be heard in the ears of the hanyou.

Kagome entered her room and stood by the door. Then she counted down the seconds in a singsong voice, "Five, four, three, two, one."

"WHAT THE HELL!" could be heard from downstairs and loud footsteps came up the steps.

Kagome grabbed her phone and held it to her ear just as her door busted open, "Oh Hojo you're to much!" she giggled, watching as the hanyou's anger meter began to rise. "Oh, I'm sorry. It seems I have to deal with something at the moment, my love. Talk to you later?" she paused, "Okay! Kisses!" and she hung up the phone. "Yes Inuyasha?"

"DON'T 'YES INUYASHA' ME! DAMN IT WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

Kagome gave him and innocent look, "Why, whatever do you mean?" _Yeah Inu-baby! Give it to me! Nice angry face!_

"DAMN IT WOMAN YOU'RE MINE AND MINE ALONE SO DON'T GO CALLIN' OTHER MEN 'LOVE' OR GIVIN' THEM KISSES THAT RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO ME!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Why Inuyasha! I didn't know you cared!" she said, placing both hands on the sides of her face and blushing madly. Then she couldn't hold it in any longer, and she burst out laughing.

The hanyou sat and watched the girl rolling around on the floor in utter confusion. "What in the seven hells is wrong with you?"

The girl stood and pinched one of his cheeks (Yes I do mean his face!) "Aw, so cute when you're jealous!"

He swatted her hand away, "You mean…"

"Yes, I didn't call Hojo and I still only wanna live happily ever after with you."

"What about the 'oodles of children?'"

"Maybe there will be oodles of children involved," she said thoughtfully.

"Well, that's a lot of kids you're talkin' about. Maybe we should get started on the first right about now?"

"In your dreams Inuyasha"

"And you damn well know it."

* * *

**Oofie: "Intermission! Woo!"**

**Kagome: cuts off Inuyasha's question "It's when you take a break from something."**

**Inuyasha: "Oh."**

**Oofie: "Oh man, I feel like Inuyasha…"**

**Inuyasha: "What's that supposed to mean?"**

**Oofie: "I just killed my third cup of ramen…"**

**Inuyasha: "Keh, weak."**

**Grandpa: "Ramen is horrible! How can you eat that stuff?"**

**Inuyasha & Oofie: "HOW DARE YOU INSULT RAMEN?"**

**Kagome: "Whatever, we need to get back to the story… before our readers get pissed and start flaming ya Oofie-kun."**

**Oofie: "Oh yeah… I'm so sorry! Please don't flame!"**

**Inuyasha: whispers to reader "Psst! Flame her! Do it!"**

**Kagome: "Osuwari!"**

**Oofie: "ON WITH THE CHAPTER!"**

* * *

Sango awoke to the sunshine in her eyes and as she stared at the sleeping face of her monk. Yes, HER monk! Not some skank who he asked to bare his children! But her! Although he did ask her to bare his children… (Which she agreed to by the way.)

Anyway, after the author let her mind wander on the expansion of how Miroku belonged to Sango, the demon slayer in question smiled upon the boyish face of that which is Miroku. He was just so… cute when he slept. Not to say he didn't look good when he was awake, but there was something about his sleeping face. Something a lot different than when he was awake from his slumber. He actually looked… innocent. (Gasp exclamation mark exclamation mark exclamation mark)

She reached out a hand and cupped his cheek. "How is it he can look so wonderful when sleeping, and so… _different_ when he's awake?" she asked herself. She smiled again and laid a gentle kiss on his lips.

Ah, but when she pulled away she felt an all to familiar feeling on her backside, and an all to familiar smug smile gracing the monk's lips.

His eyes opened, "My beloved Sango! I'm so glad to know you feel this way about me! I could just soar into the skies with the knowledge of my Kitten's feelings towards me!" All the while he was speaking his hand never moved. Oh Miroku, will you ever learn?

"Well," Sango drew her fist backward behind her, "LET ME HELP YOU WITH THAT HOUSHI-SAMA!" And of course, with Sango's strength, Miroku reached his dream of flying into the skies…

"Ye should not put holes through the roofs of people's homes. It is considered impolite," Kaede commented as she entered the hut. "No matter how much the person going through the may deserve it."

"I apologize, Kaede-baachan."

"Yes, well…" Kaede started, but stopped as she heard a thud outside of the hut. She sighed then dragged what was left of Miroku after his trip into orbit back into the hut.

"Monk, ye will want to hear this," the woman spoke calmly, but somehow had the slightest hint of irritation in her voice. "Ye have seen little of the Shikon shards lately, have ye not Sango?"

"Yes…" Sango replied.

"As I thought. The last one you have heard of?"

"There was a shard. A demon that was a shape shifter was using it to attack many villages. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, I suppose. Now, what happened to that shard?"

"Houshi-sama and I retrieved it while Inuyasha was saving Kagome from some kind of kidnapper, right Houshi-sama?"

Miroku, who had made an unbelievably quick recovery, nodded his head in silent agreement.

"Hmm, where would that shard be now?"

"Lady Kagome has taken it with her to her time," Miroku answered. "But, I am beginning to suspect that something is awry, is it not Lady Kaede?"

"Ye suspicions are right. Something is terribly wrong," Kaede said, sitting down and starting a fire. "Some of the villagers who were trading goods with travelers and other villagers from other villages, overheard something truly… bizarre."

"What do you mean, Kaede?" Sango asked, a completely serious look on her face.

The villagers came to me today, with news of a priestess roaming the land in search of shards of the jewel."

"A priestess?" the two asked in unison.

"Yes. According to the villagers, this woman has extraordinary miko powers, and has already collected a few shards of the jewel. But when I asked the villagers of her appearance, they told me something that caught me off guard."

"Yes, what is it Lady Kaede?" Miroku questioned, beginning to see the outcome of the woman's story.

"When I asked them, they told me that she looked just as Kagome-chan."

Sango gasped in realization, "You mean… the priestess is…"

Kaede closed her eyes and nodded, "Kikyo."

**Oofie: "Man this chapter was short…"**

**Inuyasha: "It was? I didn't notice."**

**Kagome: "You never do."**

**Inuyasha: "What's that supposed to mean, wench?"**

**Grandpa: "What? You don't know how to read women?"**

**Inuyasha: "Read women? What the hell are you talkin' old man?"**

**Grandpa: "Well, women have their own secret language you see. When they say one thing, they mean the other. They do it just to catch you off guard."**

**Inuyasha: "Whoa… Really? Why would they do that?"**

**Grandpa: "Simple. Women are the devil!"**

**Kagome & Oofie: "AND JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"**

**Grandpa: "I means what I say and I say what I means! Women are evil! They should only be used for breeding and homemaking! Right Inuyasha?"**

**Inuyasha: "Uh-uh, don't bring me into this!"**

**Grandpa: "What? Be a man Inuyasha be a man! They're ONLY women!"**

**Inuyasha: "Keh, you're on your own old man."**

**Grandpa: "You spineless coward!"**

**Inuyasha: "I'M NOT A COWARD! I JUST HAPPEN TO KNOW A FEW WOMEN WHO CAN DO JUST ABOUT ANYTHING A MAN CAN DO!"**

**Grandpa: "'cept pee standing up."**

**Oofie: "That's just nasty…"**

**Kagome: "Grandpa you're being unfair!"**

**Grandpa: "How am I being unfair? I demand to know! Just name one thing women can do that men can't and I'll admit I'm being 'unfair'!"**

**Oofie: "That's too easy."**

**Kagome: "Yeah, prepare to eat you're words Grandpa!"**

**Grandpa: "Okay, so what is it? Sewing? Cooking? Cleaning? HAHA!"**

**Kagome: "Nope."**

**Grandpa: "Then what is it?"**

**Kagome & Oofie: "Giving birth."**

**Grandpa: "…"**

**Inuyasha: "… I don't know about you… But right now… I'm glad I'm a man…"**

**Kagome: "Well I'm glad you feel that way."**

**Oofie: "Ew… I just pictured a female version of Inuyasha…"**

**Kagome: "…OH GOD THAT'S SO WRONG!"**

**Inuyasha: "… I actually like my gender… so I'd appreciate it if you could not do that…"**

**Oofie: watches Kagome "You gonna be okay?"**

**Kagome: "…oh man…" barfs**

**Oofie: "EW!"**

**Inuyasha: "AH! MY NOSE! AH AH AHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS!"**

**Grandpa: "Oh so you actually ate that spicy curry Kagome-chan? It was too hot for me… to much pepper."**

**Oofie: "Oh… my…. A-And so the saga… c-c-c-continues… Oh geez… that's just…ew…"**


	15. Event 15: Till Death Do We Part

**Oofie: "Well. I've gotten a review that says, and I quote, 'MAKE KIKYO DIE!'"**

**Inuyasha: "I don't get it… why do people hate Kikyo so much?"**

**Oofie: "Lot's of people hate her because they think she's a bitch. But not me, I hate her because… SHE STOLE MY FAVORITE JAPANESE NAME!"**

**Inuyasha & Kagome: "You like the name Kikyo?"**

**Oofie: "No. I like the name Kyo."**

**Inuyasha: "Oh…"  
**

**Kagome: "That's a guy's name…"**

**Oofie: "Anyway, lets bring out our guest… Hitomi-chan!"**

**Hitomi: "Hello."**

**Kagome: "Oh dear god… you brought my brother's girlfriend in as a guest?"**

**Oofie: "Well, I couldn't think of a better person for this chapter since… ya know… I don't wanna use Kikyo yet…"**

**Inuyasha & Kagome: "YOU'RE GONNA BRING KIKYO HERE?"**

**Inuyasha: "When?"**

**Kagome: "…"**

**Hitomi: "Who's Kikyo?"**

**Oofie: "She was kind of Inuyasha's first love… but I have no idea what he saw in her…"**

**Hitomi: "Is she that bad?"**

**Oofie: "Maybe not in his opinion… But you're probably a better girlfriend to Souta then Kikyo is to Inuyasha. Anyway, we need to get this party started! Hitomi-chan?**

**Hitomi: "Oofie-nee does not own me or Souta, or whoever else! By the way, what did Souta say about me?"**

**Oofie: "Uh… we gotta start now… I'll tell you later…"**

**Chapter 15: Till Death Do We Part**

"Souta-kun!" Hitomi yelled as she burst into the living room.

Souta looked up from his video game just in time to see his girlfriend pounce on him, pushing them both off the couch and onto the floor.

"Hitomi-chan I'm happy to see you but… you're sitting on my stomach," Souta said, gasping for breath after getting the wind knocked out of him.

"Sorry!" she said, getting off. "What were you doing before I got here?"

"Uh… Playing video games. It was getting kinda boring though 'cause… you know… you weren't here," Souta said, blushing.

"Oh. My. God." Souta closed his eyes and hoped he really wasn't hearing his sister's voice. "Souta-kun I knew you were hot for this girl but… wow…"

"Onee-chan…" Souta groaned. _Please, Kagome-nee don't embarrass me!_

"That's your sister Souta-kun?" Hitomi asked from behind him. She was trying to see her but Souta was doing something Inuyasha would call 'guarding his bitch from danger'.

"Yup, that's me! Souta… move you're in the way," she said while pushing him onto the couch. She walked a half circle around Hitomi and looked her up and down for a minute. "Okay! I approve!" she said, clapping her hands together.

"Good grief…" Souta muttered under his breath, then he felt something pick him up by his collar. _Oh god, not now! Not now!_

"Souta, you gonna play me in… Oh. I thought I smelled a girl down here," Inuyasha said, spotting poor Hitomi. He looked back at Souta, "So this is your woman?"

"Uh…. Y-yeah… heh heh," Souta responded nervously.

"Okay so… you're goin' on a… what's it called Kagome?"

"A date."

"Yeah, that. You're goin' on one of those now?"

"Um… yeah… what's it to you?" Souta asked. He was getting a bit bold because he didn't want to look weak in front of his girlfriend. Oh Souta… how sweet… in your own little way I guess…

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Ain't nothin' to me, squirt."

"Good. Put me down now," Souta said, adding a little "please?" to it that only Inuyasha would hear.

The silver haired teen put the now confident boy down on the floor. (By the way he's wearing a hat to conceal his ears.)

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him into the kitchen, "Come on, I'll make you some lunch."

Hitomi stared at the door the couple disappeared through, "Who was that guy… with the silver hair?"

"Oh, he's my sister's boyfriend."

"He's kind of… cute…"

"WHAT?"

Hitomi giggled. "Don't worry Souta-kun! I think you're cuter than he is," she said blushing.

Souta laughed a little nervously, "Y-You do?"

She nodded happily, "Of course! I've never really understood why girls like older men anyway…"

"Oh… Well you wanna go get some ice cream? Then go to the park or somethin'?" the boy asked, scratching the back of his neck.

Hitomi nodded. "Yup! Let's go!" she exclaimed, as she pulled Souta out the door by his arm.

Mrs. Higurashi came back downstairs just in time to see them off. "Have fun you two! Souta-kun! Be back in a couple hours!" she yelled after them, opening the kitchen door.

But behind the door, Kagome and Inuyasha had been eavesdropping on the young couple, so when Mrs. Higurashi had opened it, Kagome fell down and broke her crown, and Inuyasha came tumbling after.

"Oh my, were you two spying? You should be ashamed of yourselves!" came the scolding tone of which belonged to Mrs. Higurashi. "I also know that you two followed Souta to the park when he confessed he liked Hitomi-chan too. Have you no shame?"

Inuyasha stood, rubbed his aching head, and then pulled Kagome off the floor. "Mama, can I help it if I care so much for my brother that I even go to the point of stalking him on occasion just to make sure he isn't hurt in any way?"

"Well," her mother said in a contemplative manor. "When you put it that way, it sounds a lot better. But never the less, you two should give Souta his privacy!" And with that she made her way into the kitchen to start on lunch.

"Your mom's got a point. We can't keep followin' Souta around like this. Plus I kinda wanna get back to my own life soon…" Inuyasha said with a small yawn.

"You have a life? And you didn't even tell me? Your own lover? How cruel!"

"It's kinda funny, you're insulting my life and yet, you are my life. It's like you're insulting yourself," Inuyasha commented.

"That was a lame comeback Inuyasha…" Kagome said when she walked up the stairs to her room.

"Damn… my life sucks…"

"Still not good enough."

"Correction, my life sucks dick…"

"…"

"…Mine to be exact."

"OSUWARI!"

* * *

Miroku sat on a hillside overlooking the village that lay before him. Complicated thoughts danced around in his head and a contemplative look shone on his face. He was thinking hard about the predicament they were all in.

"Houshi-sama?" said Sango's voice as it traveled to his ears from down hill.

Miroku opened his eyes and blinked at the figure approaching him, "Sango love, weren't you helping Kaede?"

"We finished tending to the old woman already, and I decided to come see you."

Miroku smiled and patted the grass next to him with his hand. Sango complied with his silent request and sat next to him. "Sango, I was thinking, what is going to happen when Inuyasha and Kagome-sama return? When they learn the news about Kikyo-sama, things may become…"

"Complicated? I know. But I see nothing we can do about it, so stop worrying about it," she replied as she lay her head on his shoulder. She was very confident on her knowledge of the odd couple's love for each other.

An arm snaked around his dearest, and this time it was not going south. Instead it rested on her shoulders. "Yes but you fail to see it, love. Not only am I talking about the emotional conflict that will definitely ensue, I also speak of the damage this could do to not just them, but all of us. Possibly physical damage."

Sango looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Think about it Sango. Kikyo is a painful subject for Inuyasha. Eventually he is going to have to deal with her, especially now that she's collecting jewel shards. Their past together might fog his judgement of her and she could indeed do him physical harm. Possibly kill him."

"But she wouldn't! Even if she did once think that he betrayed her he was still her first love! She couldn't do that, nothing human could…"

"Nothing human? Let us not forget that Kikyo-sama is among the living dead, therefore has nothing to lose."

"But she has thoughts, feelings, guilt…"

"Yes, she does feel, she does think, and from time to time she might feel guilt. But love can do things to a person, living or dead, which no other thing could do. And let us also remember that Kikyo-sama's train of thought is hard to read. We could think that we know everything there is to know when it comes to her and yet know nothing at all. Even Inuyasha himself has these moments."

"Houshi-sama, we need Inuyasha. To kill Naraku, we need him. And not just that. He's like family now. We're all like family. If he dies then…"

"Sango love," he interrupted. "I'm sorry. I've made you worry," he said as he hung his head.

"Miroku, don't worry about it. I'd rather know everything and worry my heart out then know nothing and be carefree," she said with a smile into the crook of his neck.

"You sound especially optimistic."

"That's how you sound everyday."

"Really? I do? That must be faintly annoying."

"Just faintly?"

"Okay, maybe exceedingly annoying."

"It is irritating," the girl commented as she dug her face deeper into the crook of his neck. "But it's one of many reasons I've fallen so deeply in love with you."

He laughed a bit before saying, "That's truly romantic. Now I'm sure I'm rubbing off on you."

"Get over yourself."

"Yes, love."

* * *

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Oh come on Inuyasha it's not gonna hurt! I swear!"

"NO!"

"INUYASHA GET BACK HERE!"

"NO!"

"INUYASHA!"

"NO!"

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?"

"NO!"

"Oh dear, Grandpa when do you think this is going to stop?"

"Never."

"Oh."

"Come. Let's go get something to eat."

"Yes Grandpa." And with that the two oldest Higurashi residents were gone. But of course the house was not completely empty…

"COME HERE!"

"NO!"

Well, if you can't figure out what's been happening so far, which I don't blame you for because I haven't told you yet, here is the 411. Kagome came to the conclusion that Inuyasha had gotten over his cold because he had stopped coughing, sneezing, and etc. Now, Inuyasha was overjoyed at this news, but then Kagome wanted to make sure he was indeed over his cold. She thought that the easiest way to do that would be to take his temperature. But her grandfather decided to be an ass and tell Inuyasha that it was an anal thermometer, and that Kagome was going to stick it somewhere where the sun don't shine. Needless to say, the hanyou was scared out of his wits, and who wouldn't be I ask you? I mean from his viewpoint she was trying to rape him with a freaking thermometer…

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE AFRAID OF A STUPID THERMOMETER!" A very annoyed miko hollered as she chased Inuyasha around the couch in her living room.

"I'M NOT SCARED OF NOTHIN!" the hanyou retaliated while he dodged her once more.

"Then get over here so I can take your temperature," Kagome replied smugly.

"NO!"

"YOU BABY!"

"WENCH!"

"JERK!"

"BITCH!"

"You…you…" Kagome said as she struggled for a comeback. Then her eyes narrowed and she smirked. "SCAREDY CAT!"

Inuyasha, who was very proud of his heritage that consisted of brave dog demons, looked horror stricken at the insult. "Take. That. Back."

She shook her head innocently, "No."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "Take it back."

"Nuh uh."

Inuyasha jumped over the couch and pinned Kagome to the wall behind her. "TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK!"

"NO!" Kagome screamed in defiance.

"IF YOU DON'T TAKE IT BACK I SWEAR I'LL…" Inuyasha started to scream, but unfortunately for him, Kagome was smart and when he had his mouth open she shoved the thermometer into it.

Kagome scratched that place behind his ears and he involuntarily started to make a sound that was caught between a purr and a growl. She giggled, "That's a good puppy wuppy!"

Inuyasha scowled at the woman he loved, and said as best as he could with a thermometer in his mouth, "Don't call me no puppy wuppy. Cause I'm not! And you still gotta take it back."

Kagome turned back around to face the hanyou then put her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his chest, "Okay, I take it back. You are the biggest, bravest, strongest, and most handsome dog I have ever laid eyes on." She smiled sweetly and looked up at his cocky smirk, "Better?"

"Much."

"Good." She plucked the thermometer out of his mouth to find that he was at a normal temperature. "Great! You're fine! Now let's get the stuff and get back to the feudal era."

* * *

Inuyasha leaped out of the well and landed with a soft thud on the grass. He set Kagome down and sniffed the area around them. It seemed safe so he took the girls hand and led her down to the village.

The pair made it back to Kaede's hut with ease, and found their companions eating a quiet dinner.

"Oi, Sango, any food left for us?" Inuyasha said in a casual voice as he sat down.

"Yes, there is some in the pot."

Inuyasha would have normally reached for the pot sitting over the low fire, but noticed that Sango's voice had an upsetting tone to it. He looked over Miroku and Sango, ignoring Shippo who was obviously oblivious to whatever was going on.

The boy nodded, silently agreeing to waiting till after the kitsune was sleeping to discuss what ever it was that troubled them both so much. Then he sat back so Kagome could get herself enough to eat before he fed himself.

The silence was almost unbearable. The hanyou's ears twitched at the slow breathing coming from the smallest of his companions before he uttered an annoyed keh and began the conversation.

"Okay, so what the hell is up? You two have been quiet and as unusual as this sounds, it's starting to bug me."

"Kaede-babaa gave us some more information on some jewel shards yesterday," Sango started.

"Great! Now we can get back to collectin' 'em!" the hanyou replied.

"Yes, we could. But there's something you two should know…"

"What's there to know? We find the shards, we kill the demons, we take the shards, what don't we know already?" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"It's a matter of who has the shards of the jewel, not that we can't find them," Miroku started up again.

"Well? Who has 'em? Naraku?" Inuyasha said. He was starting to get annoyed.

"No, he doesn't have them."

"Kagome?" Miroku and Sango both asked in unison.

The miko's expression stayed indifferent. "It's not possible for us to be dealing with Naraku when everyone looks so sullen. Normally you can feel everyone eager to fight, but…"

"Kagome what are you…?" Inuyasha tried asking but was cut off by her words once more.

"It's her isn't it. She's got the jewel shards."

"Yes… I'm afraid you're right Kagome-sama."

"Who are you talking about…"

"That's not all. What is it? The looks on your faces give it away."

"Kaede also says that she's been collecting them herself. We don't know why, but Miroku has and idea," Sango said.

"Yes, I have a small theory. I think that she may be helping Naraku…"

"Naraku. What could she possibly gain from helping Naraku." Inuyasha winced at Kagome's words. Not that they were hurtful, hell he was still trying to figure out who they were talking about, but the emotionless look on her face and the indifference in her words were very uncharacteristic.

"That's something I've been asking myself, Kagome-sama."

"Wait, anybody mind tellin' me who it is we're dealin' with here?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Sango asked the hanyou in disbelief.

"Wouldn't be askin' if I did."

"Well… the one collecting the shards is…" But Sango was cut off as Kagome quickly stood and nudged the hanyou beside her.

"I think we should go for a walk!" she said with fake happiness.

"A walk? Yeah, we'll take one, just let Sango finish what she was sayin'."

"No, we should go now. If we wait then it'll be to cold," she explained, tugging on his sleeve with a bit more force.

"What's the difference if we wait a couple more seconds? If you just let her say then we won't waste anymore time and… and…" And he was at a lose for words. The look on her face clearly told him that he didn't have a choice in whether or not he was going on that walk now, or later. So he simply nodded and stood, then opened the door for her and followed her outside.

After a few minutes of silent walking, Inuyasha found his voice again and tried to start a conversation. "So… It's pretty warm out here huh?" The girl beside him stayed silent. "I think it'll get colder in a bit though, the sun's goin' down." Again, he didn't get an answer, so he tried once more. "Maybe we should go back and get you something to put on?"

"I'm fine."

"…No, you're not."

"I'm fine Inuyasha, I'm not cold at all."

The hanyou stopped and grabbed her wrist, then spoke in a soft voice, openly displaying his concern, "I wasn't talkin' about your temperature."

"I'm fine Inuyasha, just don't worry about…" the girl said as she turned her head, but Inuyasha pulled her face back towards him with one clawed finger pressed against her chin. "…me."

"No."

"No?"

"No. Don't go around tellin' me not to worry. I can't not worry, I care too much not to worry damn it. Can't you see that?"

"Inuyasha…"

"That's why you're not tellin' me. You're not sure of yourself. I can see it. I know you all call me blind and dense but I'm not _that_ thickheaded." He searched her chocolate orbs in search of confirmation, and once he found it he looked shocked, as if he hadn't predicted it a moment before hand. "You… you don't trust me."

"I…"

"You don't trust me. You don't believe in me. No, it's not me… it's…"

"The way you feel. I don't trust… the way you feel about…"

"About what? About you? I love you Kagome! I thought you understood that! How can you not trust my feelings for you?"

"I do trust the way you feel about me!"

"Then what feelings don't you trust?"

"The ones you have for Kikyo!"

"K-Kikyo…?"

"Yes, Kikyo!" the miko yelled, her anger leaking out through her eyes in the form of tears. "The love of your life! The reason you live! The reason you'll leave! The reason… the reason you'll die…"

"Kagome, don't cry…"

"How can I help myself? The one man I've ever loved is going to eventually leave me! I can't stop crying!"

"Kagome…"

"I… I can't do this…" the miko said, starting to turn away from him.

The silver-haired boy grabbed her shoulders and faced her towards him once more. "Kagome! Listen to me! I refuse to leave you! Ever! I don't care if the only way for us to get those shards is for me to go with Kikyo. I won't do it!" He declared, pulling the girl into his arms and stroking her hair with long clawed fingers, "I want to stay by your side and I'll do anything to stay there as long as you want me there… Kagome I love you too much to leave you, and I don't ever want you to think otherwise, okay?"

The girl relaxed into his arms and closed her eyes before frowning and looking back up at him, "But what about Kikyo?"

"What about her? Yeah, it's true that I fell for her a long time ago but we barely knew each other back then. It was a love based on something that wasn't even there in the first place."

"Yeah but you still loved her…"

"Kagome, lot's of people fall in love with people that aren't right for them. I was just lucky enough to have found the right one afterwards. And besides, the feelings I felt with Kikyo are squat compared to what I'm feeling right now with you. Here, look," he said, taking her hand into his own and slipping it into his kimono to lay flat on his chest. "Do you feel that? Can you feel how fast my heart's beating right now? It's so damn loud you could probably hear it from miles away, 'cause I know it's poundin' loud in my ears right now."

The girl smiled as Inuyasha wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb, "So I'm guessing that I don't need to tell you that Kikyo's the one collecting shards."

"And I'm guessing that your guess was right. I mean, it was so hard to figure out with the way you were jealous of her and everything…"

"I wasn't jealous!"

"Kagome, you just lied through your teeth."

"I'm not jealous! I swear!"

"Good. Because Kikyo doesn't even compare to you in my eyes anyway."

"Inuyasha, we're practically twins… we look just alike, how can you not compare us?"

"I don't know, maybe I don't base my relationships on looks alone. Ever thought of that? Personality wise, you outshine Kikyo any day. But, then again that's my opinion. You might just be a shity person, and I wouldn't know it cause I'm what that monk would call 'blinded by love'."

"You always know just what to say, don't you?"

"Yup, don't you just love me?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do."

**Kagome: "That was corny."**

**Inuyasha: "You know what?"**

**Oofie: sigh "No, but I'm sure you're gonna inform me."**

**Inuyasha: "I liked this chapter."**

**Kagome & Oofie: "NANI?"**

**Inuyasha: "Nani? Is that so wrong?"**

**Kagome: "You've just… never liked the story to much before."**

**Oofie: "Yeah… and I think that was a compliment towards me since I kind of wrote it…"**

**Hitomi: "Why do you like it so much?"**

**Kagome: sweatdrop "I forgot she was here…"**

**Inuyasha: "I liked my character in this one."**

**Kagome: "Let me guess. You liked it when the story Inuyasha told the story Kagome that she sucked his dick?"**

**Inuyasha: "Actually… I liked my character in the end. I'll admit that he was a freakin' pansy, but he was a cool pansy."**

**Oofie: "Riiiiiight… Anyway I want to apologize to everyone who has read my fic and wanted more but I never updated. I was having like a crisis type thing in my life and school was killer and my mom need help caring for my baby sister and… well you get the idea. My point is that I didn't have the time to finish this chapter. But I hoped you liked this one. Not as long as it could be but I'm gonna update a lot this week to make up for all the time I wasted. I think I would have finished the story by now if I could have kept updating."**

**Inuyasha: "Yeah, but you didn't! So it doesn't matter anyway now does it? No. I didn't think so."**

**Kagome: "What happened to the Inuyasha that was just starting to appreciate Oofie-chan?"**

**Inuyasha: "He evaporated. Now wench, do you have any ramen around here? I want some so start makin' it."**

**Oofie: "Heh, watch this Hitomi-chan…"**

**Hitomi: "Um…"**

**Kagome: "OSUWARI!"**

**Inuyasha: eats serious dirt**

**Oofie: "And so the saga continues…"**

**Hitomi: "That can't be healthy."**

**Oofie: "Hey Hitomi-chan, wanna go get some ice cream?"**

**Hitomi: "Sure!"**

**Oofie & Hitomi: walk off to Baskin Robins "Later Gaiters!" **


	16. Event 16: Thoughts of a Kitsune

**Oofie: "Okay so I didn't update… I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"**

**Inuyasha: "Pathetic…"**

**Oofie: "If you don't shut that trap of yours…"**

**Inuyasha: "Bite me."**

**Oofie: "With pleasure!" sinks her teeth into Inuyasha's leg**

**Inuyasha: "WHAT THE FUCK! GET OFF!" runs around in circles while waving his leg in the air**

**Kagome: sighs**

**Inuyasha: "KAGOME! SHE BIT ME!"**

**Oofie: "NUH-UH! HE CALLED ME PATHETIC!"**

**Kagome: "You guys are such babies…"**

**Inuyasha: "I DID NOT!"**

**Oofie: "DID TO!"**

**Inuyasha: "DID NOT!"**

**Oofie: "DID TO!"**

**Inuyasha: "DID NOT!"**

**Kagome: "OOFIE! GO IN THAT CORNER! INUYASHA! IN THE OTHER CORNER!"**

**Inuyasha & Oofie: "But…"**

**Kagome: "NO BUTS! JUST GO!"**

**Inuyasha & Oofie: stick their tongues out at the other and go to their corners.**

**Kagome: "... Anyway, Oofie doesn't own anybody from the show or manga... blah blah, just start the story..."**

**Chapter 16: Thoughts of a Kitsune**

**Shippo's POV:**

Today is a bad day. You could tell because everybody was quiet and it even smelled sad. I remember after Inuyasha and Kagome came back yesterday Kagome wouldn't leave Inuyasha's side. That was weird. Normally Inuyasha would be the one hanging off her like that, but last night and even today Kagome hasn't left his side. She hasn't even stopped holding his hand except for now 'cause she's on his back. I wonder what happened yesterday while I was sleeping. Something really bad must have happened because everybody is quiet.

Quiet. It's funny, normally when bad things happen people get loud. They scream and they cry and make other noises, but we're different. You can tell when something's wrong around here by the noise level. We're loud when we're happy and we're quiet when we're sad. The only other person who could possibly feel the quiet inside them like I do is Inuyasha. The others can hear it, I'm sure, but we're different. We both have youkai blood, and that makes it so our senses are a lot better than humans are. Sometimes that's good but a lot of times like this it's bad. When you have ears like we do the quiet really starts to sink in. Sink into your ears, your skin, and your bones, right down to your very core. It's not something we talk about but we know it's there. The quiet, that is.

I know Inuyasha's hearing is a lot better then mine. After all, Inu youkai are very powerful things. Even an Inu hanyou like Inuyasha has the power to destroy even the harshest of youkai. That's how I know his hearing is better than mine. Because he's not just any hanyou, he's an Inu hanyou.

But not even his Inu youkai blood can keep him safe from the quiet. It's just more intense for him, I can tell. That's the reason he has the scowl on his face and that look in his eyes.

Well, to be honest I probably have the same look on my face and in my eyes right now. The quiet is really starting to bother me. Actually… It's scaring me. The quiet is really frightening.

I know, I know. That must sound so crazy right now, but only youkai and hanyou like Inuyasha and me could understand. Even Kirara is tense, and Sango doesn't even know it. Normally, Sango is in tune with what Kirara is feeling… but this is something she could never understand. Even Kagome-chan doesn't understand what's wrong. I can tell she knows something is wrong with Inuyasha, but she can't figure it out.

They could never understand. They could never really get why we fear the quiet so much. And I don't blame them. It's really something stupid if you think about it. And I have. I'm thinking about it right now.

That's the problem. I'm thinking. The quiet does that to me… It gives me time. Time to think. Silly, isn't it?

But… What people don't realize about youkai and hanyou… They don't know about how we think. Sure, all of us are different. We don't all think alike. That's impossible. If we all thought alike, then we wouldn't be after Naraku all the time because we'd know how he thinks, and we could take him down.

But we do have a similar pattern… of how we think that is.

Some people have a small voice, in the back of their minds. I've heard Kagome call it a conscience before. Well, youkai have something kind of like that.

We have a small voice in the back of our minds. But instead of telling us what's right and what's wrong, the voice likes to be negative. It's always reminding us of what could go wrong, how it will go wrong… and every time it talks about something that goes wrong… it always blames us for it.

It's always our fault… no matter what.

My voice… that lives in the back of my mind… it always talks to me about my father. About how I should have saved him, how I could have helped, how I should have been the one to avenge him instead of Inuyasha. About how… I've failed him.

But living with Kagome has taught me better than that. Better than to blame myself for something like that.

But Inuyasha… He' different. He's a hanyou, and being with him for as long as I have, I've figured out his thinking pattern.

I'm not exactly sure about this, but I think that Inuyasha fights with himself over these things. Normally, a youkai would listen to the voice without much of a fight. Even myself. Sometimes I do give in to that voice. It's not as bad as it was before because of Kagome-chan, but I still give in. And nothing will ever change that.

But something that makes Inuyasha different from me and any other youkai, besides his human blood, is that he fights. He fights the voice, and defies it.

Being half-human makes him stubborn and relentless. Humans are strange that way. No matter what, they always seem to think there's hope. Even if they're on the brink of death. Strange… But many youkai secretly admire them for it.

Inuyasha has that. Inuyasha has that quality about him. He won't give up; he won't give in, no matter how battered and beaten he is.

But that might be his problem.

Like I said, I'm not exactly sure about this… But I think that Inuyasha's human side fight's the voice. Right now, there's a war going on in his head.

And… If what I think is right, then he has a chance that not any other youkai in the world has. He has the chance to beat the quiet. And if he can beat the quiet… he can beat the voice. If he beats the voice, then he will be able to do something that no youkai, and not many humans for that matter, can do.

I'm not entirely sure, but I think that if Inuyasha beats the quiet and the voice…

He could overcome his past.

**Oofie: "Okay this was short but for a very good reason."**

**Inuyasha: "That reason being..."**

**Oofie: "That I'm writing the next chapter while I'm putting this up and it should be up before the end of the day..."**

**Kagome: "Oofie-chan, who would be the guest for this chapter?"**

**Oofie: "Well, seeing as this chapter was so short and that the onl realy person with a part would be Shippo, I decided to not have a guest."**

**Kagome: "Oh..."**

**Inuyasha: "I'm bored."**

**Oofie: cracks her knuckles and wiggles her fingers, ready for typing, "Shall I give you something to do?"**

**Inuyasha: "NO!"**

**Oofie: "Oh..."**

**Kagome: "I'm going home..."**

**Inuyasha: "I'll come with you."**

**Oofie: "... okay whatever, just make sure you're back here by the next chapter."**

**Inuyasha: "Keh whatever..."**

**Kagome: pushes Inuyasha forwards, towards her house "Yeah, we'll be here Oofie."**

**Oofie: "... Okay... that was entertaining... um... see everybody next chapter then..."**


End file.
